Far longer than forever
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: The day with the Lion Cub changed everything. Where do Elphaba and Fiyero go from here, and what obstacles will their new love face? Shiz-era, AU, Musical-verse, Fiyeraba. Please read Author's Notes. Check out the companion piece "The Planting of Seeds" and the sequel "Vinkun wildflower."
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

Far longer than forever

A _Wicked _fan fiction by phoenixgirl23

**AN. Hey, everyone. First of all, I was absolutely blown away by the response to my last story **_**May I not lose you, **_**thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. As you all know from the author's notes throughout that story, I was supposed to go see WICKED for the third time in January, but it was cancelled because of the Queensland floods. Well, I am beyond thrillified to announced that they've rescheduled the performances and I will be seeing it on the 8****th**** of March! **

**On a sadder note, this could very well be the only story I post in 2011. Today (Valentine's Day) I start my Graduate Diploma of Education at uni, which is an 18 month course crammed into 10 months which will qualify me to teach. Because of the very intense workload, I'm not expecting to have a lot of time to write, and therefore, I was determined to finish this story before I started. So please review and enjoy.**

1

Fiyero sat restlessly in the library, tapping his pen against the edge of the table, absent-mindedly tapping out a rhythm against the wooden surface. He leaned back, noticing the detailed carvings and etchings on the ceiling of the library, and wondering why he'd never noticed them before. Probably most people never looked up at the roof, he reasoned. Who comes to a library to look at the roof? But then again, this whole thinking and reasoning thing was new to him… actually, so was being in a library.

Lost in his musings and the rhythm of his pen against the table, he was startled as a slim green hand abruptly slammed down on to his, pressing his pen to the table and ceasing the little drum solo. He lowered his eyes from the ceiling abruptly, completely distracted by the feel of her skin against his hand, and found the faintly irritated gaze of Elphaba.

"Fiyero, it's quite difficult to concentrate when you do that," she said quietly. "I know you're new to the concept of being in a library, but maybe I should point out that one of the most notable things about the experience is that it is a place of _quiet."_

Fiyero grinned at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Fae. Wasn't really thinking."

"Shocking," she muttered, but there was a faint smile around her lips as she returned to proofreading Fiyero's History essay for him.

As she bent back over his work, a few strands of long black hair falling over her face, Fiyero watched her, whilst trying not to watch her. He wished he could make sense of what his relationship with Elphaba was, and what his feelings towards her were. It was just so complicated and confusifying.

It was April at Shiz and a beautiful spring day was just beyond the library walls. A month ago, Fiyero would have been out in the sunshine, relishing not being in class or doing work… the library would have been the last place to find Fiyero Tiggular. But then… Fiyero had played out the scene between him and Elphaba and a Lion Cub a million times in his head, and each time he was just stumped at what exactly had transpired in the forest clearing just off campus.

They had been talking… well, Elphaba had been ranting and he had been sniping, and suddenly she had made him stop in his tracks.

"_No matter how self-absorbed and shallow you pretend to be…"_

No one had ever done that before. Everyone at each school Fiyero had attended and promptly been henceforth expelled from, they had all bought it. The students, teachers, the maintenance staff who Fiyero had bribed and charmed into helping him sneak back into his dorm in the middle of the night- or sneak some nameless, faceless, meaningless girl _out _of it…. They all believed that Fiyero Tiggular, the playboy, partying, Vinkus prince with the "scandalicous" reputation was nothing more than a pampered, vain, bored little rich prince who would rather dance his way through life than have to assume his royal responsibilities.

Girls would swoon at his feet and flirt shamelessly, and Fiyero had been more than happy to flirt back in return… or more than flirt. Every girl wanted him, and every guy wanted to be him- if only to be wanted by every girl. And then he'd met Elphaba.

He'd tried to defend his reputation to her- it scared him how easily and quickly she'd seen the truth, but she'd seen through that façade too.

"_No, you're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy."_

Fiyero had waved her away and tried to make an excuse to leave… and then she'd grabbed his hand, and that was all Fiyero could remember. After that it was all a dizzying blur, her closeness in the clearing, the tenderness in her eyes as she tried to comfort the poor Cub… the nearness of her mouth as Fiyero had almost leaned in to kiss her. But then he'd lost his nerve at the last moment.

He'd been suddenly aware that if he'd kissed her, it would mean something that it had never meant before, and that everything would change… changes that couldn't be reversed. It was only after he'd fled that he'd reflected that perhaps the fact he was also dating Elphaba's friend and roommate should have been a factor too. That had been a month ago, and even though Fiyero didn't understand what exactly was going on, he wasn't fighting it either.

Needless to say, he and Galinda hadn't lasted much longer after that. She'd suffered through about a week and a half of Fiyero being moodified, trying to remind himself not to think about a certain green girl and how he'd almost kissed her, or how when you got accustomed to the emerald tint of her skin, she was quite simply the most beautiful girl on campus- not in the obvious, physical way he'd always been drawn to, but in a deeper way that resonated through her entire being. And then one day, Galinda had turned to him and said that she didn't think they were going to work out in the long-term, but she was happy to be friends.

Fiyero, who when not thinking about Elphaba was feeling guilty for thinking about her, or wanting to think about her when he was with Galinda, had been almost relieved. He'd been worried for a moment that the bubbly blonde suspected about his feelings for Elphaba, but she'd never alluded to anything.

After the break-up, Fiyero had been aimless for a few days. Now that he was single, what did he do about Elphaba? After all, despite all his thoughts about her, he really didn't know her that well, and she was so hard to get to know. And then one day, he'd found his opening. He'd been informed by Madame Morrible that he was behind in three of his classes, in danger of failing two more, and if he expected to stay at Shiz, he'd have to pull his act together.

And for the first time after hearing the all-too familiar speech, albeit usually with the name of the school interchanged with whatever institution he was currently enrolled in, Fiyero decided to actually follow her advice.

"Elphaba!" he'd called out, seeing her headed towards the library.

She'd turned, seen him and hesitated. Not only was it slightly awkward between them since the Lion Cub incident, she wasn't quite sure if she was allowed to talk to her friend's ex-boyfriend, although it had been Galinda who initiated the break up and remained quite friendly with the prince.

"Hi," she said as he came with speaking distance.

"Hi," he'd replied awkwardly. "Elphaba, I need your help."

Elphaba was never one to refuse someone help they desperately needed and sincerely wanted, so she'd agreed to help Fiyero with his studies. Fiyero had convinced himself that he was only doing this, wanting to stay at Shiz, because his parents would kill him if he got expelled again.

But the first assignment that he'd completed after meeting with Elphaba was handed back to him with a smile from the teacher and a friendly _B _in the top corner. Fiyero didn't even remember the last time he'd received a B, and was so elated he ran up to Elphaba's dorm to tell her.

"I got a B!" he grinned excitedly, handing her the paper to see for herself.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile as she took the paper from him. "Congratulations. Do you mind if I-?"

"Not at all," he gestured and Elphaba ushered him into the room as she began reading the essay.

"Well?" he'd asked her apprehensively as she finished.

Elphaba handed it back to him with a small nod. "It's deserving of a B."

Fiyero frowned. "Why does your tone suggest there's a 'but' coming?"

She chuckled faintly. "Well…"

Fiyero waited expectantly, but then she hesitated and shook her head.

"Never mind."

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "Never mind? Come on, Elphaba. I'm a big boy, I can handle whatever criticism you're going to dish out."

"Oh really? Because I'd hate to be the one to deflate your big head," she teased him, and Fiyero laughed.

"I wasn't going to criticise you anyway, Your Highness," she corrected him. "I was just going to say something that I have no business saying. I'm not qualified."

Fiyero snorted and rolled his eyes. "Elphaba, you're top of the class, I think that qualifies you to give feedback on your classmates work."

She'd hesitated, but finally shrugged. "Ok. This paper is deserving of a B. But I think you're capable of getting an A."

Fiyero stared at her for a long moment, not sure if she was joking or not. No one had ever said that to him before.

"Ok, maybe you're not qualified," he joked, trying to pass it off but she shook her head persistently.

"I mean it, Fiyero. And by the looks of these comments in the margins, Dr. Mudic agrees. All the stuff he's said are just little things on structure and argumentation. If you're willing to put in the work, you could be getting A's. You're not as brainless as you pretend to be, and we both know that."

Fiyero met her gaze, once again her words from the clearing echoing through his head. Then he remembered what had happened just after that. She seemed to be thinking of that too, because she suddenly tore her gaze away from his to stare at her hands in her lap.

"You _really _think I could be getting A's?" Fiyero asked her, breaking the silence.

She looked back at him and nodded. "I really do. If you put the work in."

Fiyero saw the belief and sincerity in her large brown eyes and was blown away. He didn't think his own parents believed he was capable of getting A's, and he was suddenly struck by a strong desire to prove himself to Elphaba.

"Would you help me?" he asked and after a long pause, she'd agreed.

And now here Fiyero found himself, a month later, in a library. He'd worked extremely hard at improving his work, and although there were times when he swore he really was brainless because he could hear the tumbleweeds rolling through the space between his ears and he wanted to give up and go back to the way he'd been before Elphaba and before the Lion Cub; it was all worth it when he was able to show Elphaba an A at the top of his work and see the pride in her eyes.

His grade's really were improving, he was in no danger of failing anyway, and his parents were impressed. His father's last letter had been completely void of the reminder that if Fiyero had just paid attention and worked hard, he could have already been finished school, instead of doing his freshman year for what he couldn't remember if it was the fourth or fifth time. His father was pleased that finally, at twenty-two years old, Fiyero finally seemed to be maturing. Little did he know it was all to do with a certain green girl.

Lost in his thoughts, Fiyero had returned to tapping out his drum solo on the table top, but stopped when Elphaba looked up at him and raised an eyebrow silently. Without being asked, he handed her his pencil silently and offered her a sheepish grin.

"You used Scuito's argument on the abolishment of the Animal Labour and Property Act for your supporting evidence," she said to him in surprise now, handing his proofread essay back across the table to him, and tucking his confiscated pencil into the loose bun her long dark hair was encased in.

Fiyero frowned bewilderedly, confused by her surprise. "Yes… why, did I use it wrong?"

She shook her head. "No… no, it was good. How did you know about that?"

"You mentioned it last week, when you were arguing about the duties of Animals and animals with Boq," Fiyero replied. Now he was surprised, didn't she remember mentioning it?

"Yes, but I didn't think you were listening," Elphaba was still stunned. She and Boq, often had debates about the historical or political issues they were learning about in class when they were hanging out.

Somewhere along the line, they had formed a little group with Galinda, Fiyero and Nessa, who Boq was dating.

Fiyero looked at her in amusement. "Now Fae, why would you think I wasn't listening?"

She smirked. "Probably because you spent the entire time trying to build a tower from a deck of cards."

Fiyero looked slightly sheepish. "Ok, yes… but that doesn't mean I wasn't listening."

Elphaba was sceptical. "No one ever listens."

"I listen to everything you say," he answered her quietly and she blushed under his intense gaze.

Then she stood up abruptly. "Come on, didn't you promise Galinda we'd meet them under the oak tree at three?"

Fiyero stood up too, disappointed she'd ended the moment. "Yeah, I did," he agreed. "Can I have my pencil back now?"

She smiled slightly. "Nope."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. I apologise in advance for the long set up for this story. I didn't want to just jump into it all, but to set up where exactly Elphaba and Fiyero are emotion-wise and stuff. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed chapter one! Here's another chapter before i go to a lecture on Child Protection :)**

2

Together they headed out of the library and towards the large oak tree on campus where they could see Galinda and the others waiting on a picnic blanket. Nessa's chair stood underneath, as Nessa herself lay back on the grass, staring up into the branches of the tree. Her head was in Boq's lap, who was reading a book of poetry. Galinda meanwhile, was flipping through the latest issue of _Ozbeat _magazine_, _which she happily abandoned when she saw Elphaba and Fiyero approaching them.

"Elphie! I'm so glad you're here, it's too gorgeous a day to spend in the library with all those dusty old books!" Galinda squealed as the two dropped down amongst the group.

"We promised we'd be here, didn't we?" Elphaba asked her roommate patiently, well accustomed to Galinda's dramatics.

Galinda smiled. "Well, now that you're here, I need to talk to you about something. We need to go into town tomorrow to find dresses for the dance!"

There was to be a Spring Dance at the OzDust Ballroom the following week, and the whole campus was in a buzz about it. Apparently, the annual event was quite a big deal and for the freshmen especially, it was exciting.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Galinda, I've told you before. I don't need a dress, because I'm not going."

Nessarose lifted her head in horror. "You're not going? Why not?"

Elphaba snorted. "Please, Nessa. You're really asking me that question? Besides the fact that it's a _dance_, it's not like the last dance I went to was so great."

Galinda flinched slightly, recalling how she'd tricked Elphaba into wearing that hideodious hat that she for some reason that was beyond Galinda, she loved. The hat was _so _not chic, but Galinda was quickly learning to pick her battles with her friend, and a terribly unstylish hat was the least of her worries.

"Elphie, you _have _to come!" she protested. "Fiyero, help me!" she begged of her ex-boyfriend, who looked startled.

"Come on, Fae, it's just a party," he tried to reason with her. "We won't have as much fun if we know you're here all by yourself."

She looked amused by his choice of argument. "You don't need to worry about me, Fiyero. I'm going to stay in my room and work on my research essay for Life Sciences, I'll be fine."

"Oh, what topic did you pick?" Boq asked her interestedly, but was cut off by a glare from Galinda.

Fiyero was struck by what he considered to be a stroke of genius. "Elphaba, this dance is a big deal. Even the staff are going, including the librarian. You can't do any schoolwork if the library's shut, so you may as well come to the dance!"

Fiyero looked smug at his reasoning, absolutely sure there was no way Elphaba could refute his argument and would concede defeat, but she rolled her eyes, looking amused again.

"Yero, again- I know you're unfamiliar with the concept of a library, but they do let you take books _out _of the building," she told him pointedly. "That's kind of the whole idea."

Fiyero opened his mouth, then closed it sheepishly. "Right."

Galinda went back to begging. "Elphie come on! It won't be that bad," she promised. "We'll just go and listen to some music and have some punch-"

"And watch every girl on campus throw themselves at Fiyero hoping he'll sweep them off their feet," Boq added with a grin and Fiyero groaned.

Ever since the dance had been announced and a group of girls- namely Galinda's former posse, had realised that Fiyero Tiggular was single; he'd had to deal with a new level of flirting and simpering girls, all not-so-subtly hinting around for an invitation to the dance.

Elphaba grinned at that, her eyes flashing wickedly at Fiyero. "You're right, Boq- _that _does sound like fun," she laughed and Fiyero glared at her in mock anger.

"Oh, really Miss Thropp? My humiliation and pain is amusing to you?"

"Yep," she agreed cheerfully and Nessa laughed.

"Some of these girls really are insane. I heard one girl in my literature class talking about how she was trying to find a dress that matched the shade of your eyes, Fiyero."

"Oh be still my heart. I must find this girl immediately," Fiyero replied sarcastically.

"So the ability to co-ordinate their wardrobe to your eyes is all it takes to win the heart of the scandalicous Fiyero Tiggular?" Elphaba teased him. "The future Queen of the Vinkus will be a quiet, dainty little thing to match your eyes?"

Fiyero's smile softened as he met her gaze. "I'm not really into quiet. I prefer commotions," he said seriously and Elphaba froze, the blood rushing to her face.

Galinda, oblivious to her friend's reaction, turned to Fiyero, her pretty nose wrinkled in a distasteful frown.

"Really, Fiyero. I think you should pick a girl and just take her. That way you won't be swamped all night and can enjoy the party. I don't think some of these girls are far from plotting love potions to slip into your coffee."

Nessa nodded in agreement. "I'm with Galinda, Fiyero."

"Plus it will be fun to see the looks on their faces when it gets out you have a date," Boq laughed.

Fiyero was struck by a sudden idea. "Maybe you're right," he agreed.

"Of course we are," Galinda said matter-of-factly. "I'd agree to go with you myself just to spare you the pain, but well… there's that really cute junior who sits at the table behind us in the cafeteria, and I'm hoping he'll ask me."

"So, who's the lucky girl going to be, Fiyero?" Boq asked his friend, not wanting to give Galinda the opportunity to segue into a rant about the junior she was talking about. That was a rant they'd all heard far too much of in the mere week since he'd caught the blonde's eye.

Fiyero leaned back on his elbows and apprehensively looked over at Elphaba.

"Fae?"

She looked at him expectantly, before she realised what he was implying and her mouth dropped open.

"_What?"_

Galinda's eyes lit up. "Ooh! That's a great idea, Fiyero! That way Elphie comes to the dance, and Fiyero gets all those annoying, brainless girls off his back!"

Elphaba gazed at them in horror. "Wait, you _can't_ be serious?"

"Ok, ouch," Fiyero said, but he was smiling faintly as he sat up and looked at the green skinned girl next to him.

"Come on, Fae. Are you really going to leave me with girls like Shenshen and Pfannee all night?" he begged with a desperation that was not entirely exaggerated, and Elphaba faltered.

"Fabala, _please_ come?" Nessa begged softly, and Elphaba sighed. Her sister using her childhood nickname was always a low blow.

"Ok, I'll come," she agreed wearily, and Galinda and Nessarose squealed happily.

Fiyero grinned broadly at her, a smile that made Elphaba's stomach flip.

"Good. I'll pick you up at eight," he told her and Elphaba couldn't think of anything to say, so she just nodded mutely.

"I- I have to go," she blurted out suddenly, jumping to her feet. "I… I forgot a book I need at the library," she stammered an excuse.

"Ok, but don't think you're getting out of shopping with Nessa and I tomorrow," Galinda warned her and Elphaba waved vaguely as she hurried away.

When she was out of sight from the tree where her friends were sitting, Elphaba let out a long breath, and realised her hands were shaking.

"Oh, Oz," she muttered, pressing her palm to her forehead in dismay. "Did that really just happen?"

She, Elphaba Thropp, was going to a dance- her second ever party. And she was going with _Fiyero_.

_Only to get all those idiotic bimbos off his back, _Elphaba reminded himself. _Not because he actually wants to go with you._

Elphaba sighed. There were times in the past month, when she was helping Fiyero study or they were talking, and she could almost believe there was something between them. Something more than friendship, something she'd only ever read about in books… something, her brain always reminded her sternly when she had these thoughts, that was impossible for him to feel for her. Why would Fiyero Tiggular, who had previously dated _Galinda, _ever see anything in the Artichoke?

Elphaba couldn't help herself from thinking about that day… in the forest clearing with the Lion Cub. There had been a moment, when their hands had touched… and all of a sudden, everything had changed. She had become suddenly aware that she could quite easily fall for the Prince, and just as suddenly aware that it was an impossible dream.

Elphaba hadn't been fooled when Galinda had officially introduced them, that night at the Oz Dust. She was good at reading people, that happened when you weren't wanted to actually _be _around people, and she'd seen that despite his reputation and his happy-go-lucky, dancing through life attitude, the Vinkus prince was desperately unhappy.

After… That Day, when he'd come to her to ask for help with his studies, Elphaba hadn't known what to think. But he'd looked so sincere when he said he needed her help, she hadn't had the heart to refuse. And yes, it was awkward, both trying not to mention anything that would bring memories of the Lion Cub to the surface, but it had gotten easier.

And somewhere along the line in the past month, Elphaba had thought they'd become friends. She'd seen the real Fiyero, and like she'd suspected, he was neither brainless or happy. He was just… lost, trying to find himself when his life had been laid out for him his whole life.

But every so often, Fiyero would make a comment, and Elphaba couldn't stop but flashback to that moment in the clearing when she'd thought he was going to kiss her.

_I prefer commotions. _

"What in Oz's name did he mean by that?" Elphaba asked herself as she walked. But no matter how she thought about it, her mind couldn't come up with a single realistic answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, i'm thrillified i have so many already after only 2 chapters... keep it up :) I had a really crappy day today... well, not crappy but i was given a lot of information and i'm stressing a lot now about the next 6 months. So, because reviews make me happy and de-stressed and mutiple chapter updates make you happy and willing to review, i'm giving you more than one chapter tonight. Enjoy!**

**PS. Has anyone heard any more news about the WICKED movie? I'm Googling every few days, but there's always a chance i'm missing stuff. And i'm impatient.**

3

Fiyero took a deep breath as he turned into the hallway where Galinda and Elphaba's door stood. He didn't think he'd ever been this nervous in his entire life. He was going on a date with _Elphaba… _even if she didn't think it was a date. When Galinda had suggested he ask someone, he'd realised it was the perfect opportunity to date Elphaba, without actually dating her. After being friends with her for a month, he knew her well enough to know that if she felt he was getting too close, she'd slam the many doors she'd so far opened to him in his face, and more than likely chain them shut.

Fiyero wasn't sure why she was so guarded and cautious about letting people in, but he was willing to take the time and wait until she was ready to let him in that little bit closer. Hence, the date that she didn't think was a date. But in Fiyero's mind, it was definitely a date.

It was five to eight, and Fiyero knew Elphaba would be ready and waiting. When he'd been dating Galinda, eight o'clock meant at least quarter past eight, but Elphaba was nothing but punctual, even if Galinda had gotten her wish of helping her roommate dress for the dance.

Sure enough when Fiyero mustered up his courage and knocked on the door, he heard a loud screech from within the room.

"Sweet Oz, I'm not ready yet!" he recognised Galinda's voice and grinned to himself.

"Galinda, for Oz's sake!" Elphaba replied, and Fiyero was willing to bet anything she was rolling her eyes as she said it.

Then the door flew open, and Fiyero's smile faded. Elphaba looked… amazing and he knew immediately Galinda had been at work. Her hair was in loose curls and pinned up, being held back by ivory combs embedded with sapphires. The dress she wore was a deep sapphire blue, and from what he remembered, a more flattering version of the dress she had worn to the last party at the OzDust. But the straps were spaghetti straps, the bodice fitted to her figure and the skirt flowed gently to her knees. The shoes were strappy too, and silver, with small heels. Fiyero knew they weren't Galinda's- she wore much higher heels, and Elphaba was already tall, so figured either Nessa or Galinda had convinced/forced Elphaba to buy them herself.

She wore no jewellery, but she didn't need it. The only makeup Fiyero could detect was a faint tint of mascara on her lashes and dark blue eye shadow, which made her eyes look even larger. The overall effect was incredible, and Fiyero had to remind himself to blink as the seconds passed and Elphaba begun to look uneasy.

"Hi," he said finally.

"Hi," she replied faintly, but was interrupted by Galinda flying to the door, recognising his voice and wanting to show off her handiwork.

"Yero! Doesn't Elphie look _amazing?"_

"Yeah, she does," he agreed and Elphaba blushed as Galinda beamed.

"I _told _you, Elphie! Ok, you two should go and I'll meet you there. I'm nowhere near ready yet."

"I didn't think I saw curlers in the latest issue of _Ozbeat,_" Fiyero grinned teasingly and Galinda gasped, having completely forgotten she had the curlers in.

"Oh, Sweet Oz!" she screeched and fled into the bathroom.

Elphaba chuckled as she grabbed the small bag Galinda had insisted she take, although it only had her room key inside (and a book she'd smuggled in when Galinda was preoccupied with the mirror- just in case the dance got boring) and stepped out of the room.

"Apparently Galinda thinks everyone on campus really believes those curls are natural," she informed him as she shut the door behind her and Fiyero laughed.

"And you haven't told her otherwise?"

"No, I'm saving that revelation for when I can get the most out of it," she grinned.

Fiyero smiled, loving her smile and relishing the sight of it. "Hey, Fae?"

"What?"

"You really do look…"

"Galindafied?" she finished, and their eyes met, remembering the last time he'd seen the effects of Galinda's makeovers on her.

"Amazing," he corrected her quietly and she blushed.

"I think it's a bit much… you know Galinda though."

"I like this one better than the last. No pink, even if it _does _go good with green," he smiled and she laughed.

Galinda had never really stopped attempting Elphaba to introduce more colour- pink specifically, into her wardrobe, and all five of their group were practically able to recite the speech about what colours looked best with the emerald green of Elphaba's skin.

"So," Fiyero turned to her pointedly as they headed outside. "You're telling me there's not _one _thing you like about the outfit you're wearing?"

Elphaba paused. Although she'd never admit it to anyone, not even Fiyero, she couldn't help but admit to herself that she _did _like the way the skirt of the dress swished around her legs as she walked.

"Maybe," she answered Fiyero coyly and he grinned.

The first thought Elphaba had as she and Fiyero stepped into the OzDust Ballroom was that Galinda must have had some say in the decorations. The walls were covered with pink and yellow paper flowers, to fit in with the Spring theme of the night.

"Ugh," she grimaced, wrinkling her nose at all the pink. "Why does everyone insist that pink means spring?"

Fiyero chuckled. "You should see the Vinkus in spring."

"No pink?" she turned to him with a smile. She loved when Fiyero talked about his homeland.

He shook his head. "No pink. Or very little anyway. The wildflowers are all blues and purples… whites. And green," he added with a soft smile.

"So you're saying Galinda's dressed me as a Vinkun wildflower?" Elphaba laughed and Fiyero joined in as he examined her outfit again.

"I guess so. A gorgeous Vinkun wildflower," he corrected her and she rolled her eyes.

Galinda giggled when Fiyero told her what conclusion he and Elphaba had come to, when she finally arrived, fashionably late.

"I just didn't want her wearing _black, _and dark blue was the best compromise I could manage," she explained.

Galinda was the belle of the ball in her aquamarine dress, which set off her eyes; and Nessa looked as tragically beautiful as ever in a deep rose-coloured dress. Boq could hardly keep his eyes off his girlfriend, which Elphaba was glad to see.

Actually, she wasn't sure which she found more amusing, Boq's open adoration of her sister, or all the girls who were glaring at Elphaba. When news had gotten out that Fiyero Tiggular was taking Elphaba Thropp to the Spring dance, shock had been most people's initial reaction.

Within two days all sorts of rumours, innuendo and outuendo, were flying around campus- that Fiyero had been dared to take her, or that he'd lost a bet, or that Elphaba had threatened to turn him into a toad if he didn't take her. Elphaba would have been hurt by their implications that there was no other possible reason for Fiyero asking her to the dance, if the rumours weren't so utterly ridiculous. Whenever she saw Fiyero, she'd pass on the latest stories, but he didn't find them as amusing as she did.

He'd actually gotten detention after punching one boy, Anslem, who was one of Elphaba's main tormentors, who had asked Fiyero what 'benefits' he was getting for taking the Artichoke to the dance. Elphaba had been waiting for him when he got out, much to his pleasant surprise; although he'd had to transfer the enthusiasm he felt at her presence to the large sandwich she had brought for him.

"Doesn't it bother you? What people say?" he asked her as they headed towards the girls dormitories.

Elphaba snorted. "Fiyero, please. I'm _green. _You think this is the first time I've had people talk about me behind my back? Back home in Munchkinland, I'm known as 'the green girl'. You mention my name and it's 'Who's Elphaba?'"

"It's not right," Fiyero muttered sternly and she cackled.

"This from the boy who greeted me with 'maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go'? Admittedly, one of the more clever remarks I've heard. Certainly better than 'are you feeling well, because you look a little green?'"

Fiyero flushed, recalling his first meeting with Elphaba. "Fae," he began to apologise, but she waved him away.

"Please, Yero, it was two months ago. Besides, if you can't laugh at yourself, who can you laugh at?" she asked and he considered she had a point.

"Well, I'm sorry I broke his nose," he replied finally and she cackled again.

"I'm not, the guy is an ass."

Fiyero grinned, sorry to see the dormitory come into view. "Thanks for meeting me… and for the sandwich," he said sincerely.

Elphaba smiled slightly, meeting his gaze awkwardly. "Thank you for sticking up for me. Not many have," she admitted. "Yero, my hero," she teased him and Fiyero's heart leapt with hope.

Even Elphaba had to admit however, the OzDust and the Shiz students who frequented it, definitely knew how to throw a good party.

"The punch is definitely improved from the last time," Fiyero commented and Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"You're not a fan of melons, lemons and pears?" she asked and he grimaced.

"No."

She held up her cup full of pink punch inquiringly. "So you prefer this 'Essence of Spring'?"

"Hey, I said it was an improvement. I didn't say it was any good," Fiyero defended himself and she laughed.

She took a sip, made a face, and put her cup down. "Ugh. I can _taste_ the pink."

Fiyero got rid of his cup too, and then turned to her nervously. "Do you want to dance?"

Immediately, as he'd feared, Elphaba shrunk back. "I don't dance."

"Which would be a wonderful excuse if I hadn't seen you dance at the last party," he reminded her and she grimaced at the memory.

"Which means you've seen for yourself that I can't dance."

Fiyero laughed and offered her his hand. "No-one dances well by themselves. Come on, Fae. One dance," he begged and she hesitated.

"Don't make me get Galinda involved," he added threateningly and she sighed, taking his hand.

The moment their hands touched, there was that now familiar heat between them and as Elphaba clenched apprehensively, Fiyero clutched her hand more securely in his grasp so she couldn't break away.

"One dance," he said softly, his eyes pleading with her, and she nodded faintly.

Thankfully for Elphaba, the song was a slow one, but not so slow it was awkward. She self-consciously placed her hand on Fiyero's shoulder, and stiffened of her own accord as his hand came to rest on her waist. Fiyero felt her clench, but made no comment on it as they began to move in time with the music.

"So, is this better than doing schoolwork alone in your room?" he asked her eventually and she smiled.

"I don't know about better, but it's not a bad experience so far," she admitted and Fiyero grinned.

"Good. So you won't need that book in your bag."

She looked up at him in amazement and Fiyero's grin widened.

"How in Oz's name-"

"You're Elphaba," he shrugged in answer. "You always have a book. I didn't think tonight would be any different."

She blushed, slightly unnerved by how well he knew her.

"Are you having fun, Elphaba?" Nessa asked her when their group had met up at a small table near the bar.

"I am," she admitted.

Nessa laughed. "It's funny, I was just thinking. All we need is a cake, and this could almost pass as a birthday party!"

Elphaba's eyes narrowed at her sister, as Boq frowned at his girlfriend inquisitively. "Who's birthday, Nessa?"

Nessa realised her slip too late, and she couldn't think of anything to say but the truth.

"Uh, Elphaba's. Next week."

"_What?" _Galinda and Fiyero exclaimed in unison, turning to Elphaba.

"Elphie! Why haven't you said anything? When is it? How old will you be?" Galinda demanded and Elphaba sighed, glaring at her sister.

"It's next Friday. I'll be twenty one. And I didn't say anything, because it's no big deal and I didn't want to have to answer awkward questions."

"What awkward questions?" Boq asked.

"Like why I don't celebrate my birthday. I never have, not that I can remember anyway," she answered honestly and casually.

Galinda's expression was so horrified Elphaba almost laughed. "_Never?" _she gasped.

Elphaba shrugged. "Never. You don't celebrate when bad things happen," she said casually and was taken aback when Fiyero growled at her.

"Elphaba, your birth is _not_ a bad thing," he said furiously and Elphaba wasn't the only one who gave him a funny look.

"We should do something," Boq suggested and Galinda nodded in agreement.

"No," Elphaba began to protest but Fiyero cut her off.

"No arguments, Fae. We'll just go out to dinner. Nothing fancy," Fiyero promised and Elphaba hesitated.

"Fine. But no presents," she warned them. "Otherwise I'm not going."

"Fine," Fiyero retorted. "But no matter where we go, I'm paying for your meal."

Elphaba scowled at him. "_Fine_," she agreed through gritted teeth and he gave her his hand to shake, sealing the deal.

"Fabala, will you come with me to the bathroom?" Nessa asked her sister, and Elphaba agreed, wanting to have a private word with her little sister.

Boq went to the bar, and as soon as he was gone, Galinda turned to Fiyero with a smirk.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"You like Elphie!" she said in wonder.

Fiyero shrugged awkwardly. "Of course I like her, she's my friend. We all like her."

Galinda beamed. "Yes, but you _like _her. You're in love with her!"

Fiyero opened his mouth to protest, but the look on his face gave him away.

"Do you think she knows?" he asked anxiously and she laughed.

"Fiyero, you could wear a giant sign around your neck and she wouldn't see it. Not for her," she said sadly and Fiyero admitted she was right.

"What do I do?"

Galinda thought it was strange to be giving advice to her ex-boyfriend on how to date her roommate and best friend, but answered him honestly.

"You're going to have to be careful," she warned him. "You can't just rush in there and proclaim your love for her, she'll kill you. But if you're serious about this, about her… you're going to have to prove it. Elphie's not going to let you in to be your flavour of the month."

"I don't want that," Fiyero protested. "I just… I want to be with her, I can't explain it more than that. Do- do you think I have a chance, Glin?"

That was a question Galinda hadn't expected, and the fact that he was asking proved to her that he really was head over heels for Elphaba.

"I think you have a better shot than anyone," Galinda replied honestly. "She's let you in this far. I'll try and talk to her, see if I can tell anything," she offered and Fiyero looked panicked.

"Don't tell her I like her," he begged and Galinda giggled at how he sounded like a thirteen year old boy with a schoolboy crush.

"Don't _worry, _Fiyero. I know what I'm doing," she assured him but he didn't look convinced.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

4

It was an odd sense of déjà vu for Elphaba, as she and Galinda returned from the dance in the early hours of the morning and sat on their respective beds, too full of adrenaline and bad party punch to sleep.

"I'm so glad you had fun, Elphie," Galinda said sincerely and Elphaba smiled.

"It was fun… although it was a lot more fun before Nessa blabbed about my birthday," she scowled faintly.

Galinda and Fiyero had pestered her about it for the rest of the night.

"Is it because of your father?" she asked cautiously now. "That you don't celebrate your birthday?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I guess in part. I ruined his life by being born green. Why would he celebrate that?"

Galinda was saddened by how casually Elphaba spoke about her relationship with her father.

"Fiyero really liked your dress tonight," she said coyly and Elphaba laughed.

Towards the end of the night, when most of the staff had left, some of the boys had spiked the punch. Fiyero, slightly tipsy after three glasses of said punch, had begun calling Elphaba his 'Vinkun wildflower.'

"Oz, I hope he's hung-over tomorrow. Or at least enough to forget that nickname," she shook her head and Galinda giggled.

"I saw you two dancing. You looked so wonderful together… thanks to me, of course," she grinned and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Of course. It was fun seeing some of those bimbo girls looking like they wanted to kill me," she said amusedly.

Here was the opening Galinda had been waiting for, and she effortlessly segued into what she really wanted to talk about- Fiyero's love life. Like she'd told Fiyero, she knew what she was doing.

"Of course they did. You looked amazing and Fiyero couldn't stop staring at you the whole night!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I doubt that, Glin."

She picked up her brush and began to run it through her hair, carefully removing the combs first and letting the curls fall down her back.

"Fiyero only asked me so he could have a chance at an intelligent conversation, instead of having some vain, giggling girl bat her eyes at him all night."

Galinda frowned. "Elphie, don't talk like that. Fiyero could have asked you for a million reasons. And despite what those other girls think, _I _don't think it's so ridiculous that he should want to date you."

Elphaba scoffed sceptically. "Right."

"Elphaba, give me one reason why Fiyero wouldn't want to date you," Galinda demanded and Elphaba turned around to face her.

"I can give you a thousand. I'm _green_; he's a _prince_; we argue at _least_ once a day; and I'm not his type."

Galinda was practically giddy. This was as close to admitting her feelings as Elphaba would get, that she was able to list so many reasons so quickly proved she'd been thinking about it.

"How do you know you're not his type?" Galinda asked reasonably.

Elphaba laughed. "Galinda, you know Fiyero's reputation. And the last girl he dated, was _you. _Why in Oz's name would anyone pick me after you? Face it, Glin- I'm not that girl."

Galinda caught a flicker of sadness in her friend's deep brown eyes and knew in that moment that Elphaba definitely returned Fiyero's feelings. And she knew she just _had _to help them find each other. This, Galinda decided there and then, would be her new project.

It was a decidedly worse for wear Fiyero Tiggular that Elphaba and Galinda found at their usual table in the cafeteria the next morning. Elphaba grinned wickedly as she sat opposite him and he blearily raised his head to meet her gaze.

"I have to admit, I'm glad the old Fiyero's still in there somewhere," she told him and Fiyero raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really? I thought you said he was shallow and self-absorbed and a brainless, lazy fool?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I did, and you were. But if you'd changed so quickly and so completely in two months, I'd be worried about your mental health."

With that, she went to go get some breakfast, leaving Fiyero staring after her.

"Ok, so I talked to Elphie," Galinda said when she was out of earshot and Fiyero's look of surprise turned to her.

"You did? When?"

"Last night… well, this morning technically, when we got back to our room," Galinda answered as though it were obvious.

Fiyero frowned. "Really? I went to my room and slept."

Galinda giggled. "Yes, but we're girls… and neither of us were drunk on punch," she said pointedly and Fiyero grimaced admittedly.

"Ok, so you talked…"

"Yes. And she likes you too," Galinda sang triumphantly, but winced as Fiyero grimaced with pain at the pitch of her voice.

"She said that?"

Galinda nodded. "In Elphaba-speak, but yes."

Fiyero was miraculously cured from his hang-over by this news. "So, I should ask her out, right?"

Galinda hesitated. "_Well…"_

Fiyero's stomach dropped. "Well? What does that mean? You said she likes me!"

Galinda sighed. Men were hopeless.

"Yes, she likes you," she explained patiently. "But that's a big deal for Elphie. And she's convinced there's no way that _you _could ever like _her."_

Fiyero frowned. "Why? Because of her skin?" he demanded, angrily.

"Partly. Mostly because you're Fiyero Tiggular, and you're not exactly known for either committed relationships or for dating women with substance… until me, of course."

Fiyero reflected on her words, and not for the first time, wished he could go back in time and kick his past self in the ass.

"So, what do I do?"

Galinda smiled encouragingly. "I'd keep doing what you were doing. Getting close to her, and getting to know her. Let her know that you are interested in her _that _way… but not too obviously. Because finals are soon and if you distract her, she'll murder you in your sleep," she said matter-of-factly.

Fiyero scoffed but she shook her blonde head. "I'm not kidding Fiyero. You weren't here at mid-terms."

Fiyero thought for a moment about how focused Elphaba was on her studies and considered maybe his ex-girlfriend had a point. But at the same time, it was so frustrating. Even just by the end of breakfast Fiyero was ready to do something extreme. Sitting right next to Elphaba, knowing that she felt the same way he did, that he actually had a chance at being with her… he'd opened his mouth on three separate occasions during breakfast to ask her out, but every time, something had stopped him.

Fiyero could admit it was fear that kept him from actually speaking to Elphaba. What if Galinda was wrong and she didn't have feelings for him? Or what if she did, but panicked when he asked her out, refused him, and never spoke to him again? Maybe Galinda was right, and the best thing to do was to let her know he was interested, without actually asking her out yet. Give her time to see that he really did want to be with her… somehow.

Unable to think of anything besides the usual crap of pick-up lines and moves he'd been using to woo girls since he was eighteen, Fiyero went and found Boq, who was in his room, writing a letter to his parents.

"What's up?" Boq asked him, frowning at his friend's expression.

Fiyero sighed thoughtfully. "I need to get something for Elphaba… something special."

Boq grinned. "Is this for her birthday or as an apology for last night?"

Her birthday! Fiyero had completely forgotten that the next week was Elphaba's birthday! That way, he thought excitedly, he could get her a gift without being too suspicious.

"You do remember she said no presents, right?" Boq reminded him and Fiyero's stomach dropped.

"Oh, right. Well, she doesn't expect me to listen anyway," he reasoned. Then something Boq had said made him frown.

"Why would I need to apologise for last night? I didn't do anything… did I?" he cringed. Truthfully, after the third glass of spiked punch, things were a little hazy.

Boq laughed. "You kept calling her your 'Vinkun wildflower'. I really thought she was going to slap you by the end of the night."

Fiyero groaned. "Great," he muttered. Then he sighed. "Well, I guess it's a bit of both then, which might get me around the 'no birthday presents' rule."

Boq snorted. "Not to Elphaba."

Fiyero glared at his friend. "Thank you, Boq. You're being extremely helpful."

He laughed. "Sorry. I'm meeting Nessa in an hour, I'll see if she has any ideas," he offered and Fiyero brightened.

"Really? Thanks, Boq," he said gratefully.

Unfortunately, Nessa couldn't think of anything for Fiyero to give her sister as a gift other than, "she likes books." Fiyero could have figured that out on his own. Boq made a few feeble attempts of suggestions, but as he was under the impression this was a gift meant to say a combination of 'happy birthday' and 'I'm sorry I got drunk and acted like an idiot' rather than 'I want to date you', Fiyero ignored them.

It was as Boq was laughing to himself, for the millionth time, about the memory of Fiyero calling Elphaba his Vinkun wildflower, that Fiyero finally was inspired, three days before Elphaba's birthday.

"Happy birthday," he greeted Elphaba on Friday morning, as he entered the history classroom and took his usual seat beside her.

"Shhh!" she hushed him, clamping a green hand over his mouth and looking around to see if anyone had overheard him.

Fiyero smiled behind her hand, and reached into his bag, handing her a small wrapped parcel.

"Here."

When Elphaba's gaze dropped down and found the gift, her expression changed into one of distaste.

"_Fiyero,_" she said warningly. "The only reason I agreed to this ridiculous concept you and Galinda have dreamed up that I need to celebrate today, is under the condition of no presents. Remember? You should, it was agreed upon _before_ the punch was spiked."

Fiyero grinned. "I remember. This isn't presents. This is _a _present. Singular, not plural."

Elphaba stared at him for a long moment, fighting a smile. "Technicality. Clever."

"Yes it is, isn't it? And you said I was stupid," Fiyero replied smugly and Elphaba blushed.

"I never said you were stupid. I said you weren't _really _stupid," she said softly. "_This_ is still stupid though. You wasted your money, Fiyero."

"No I didn't. Not on you," he answered, staring at her intently, both completely oblivious to the others in the classroom.

Elphaba's blush darkened, and she tore her gaze away from Fiyero's. For something to do, she reluctantly began to unwrap the present he'd given her. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, it was too small to be a book. But it was the first birthday present she'd ever received and the fact it was _Fiyero _who had given it to her, made it all the more special- even if it was only as a friend.

_You've never had friends until now either, _Elphaba reminded herself sternly. _Be satisfied with that, instead of wishing for the impossible._

She quickly glanced at Fiyero as she removed the last of the paper, he was staring eagerly at the box beneath, waiting to see her reaction when she opened it. And she didn't disappoint.

"Fiyero…" she gaped at the box for a moment, before looking up. "This is too much. I can't-" she began to protest, but Fiyero cut her off firmly.

"It's not too much. Here, let me help."

He carefully lifted the delicate charm bracelet from the box and fastened it around her wrist. Then he gently turned her wrist around to show her the charms he had picked, allowing his fingers to linger on her skin.

"See, we have a book- obviously. And a twenty one, again for obvious reasons… a carriage, for the first time we met, when you woke me up from a very nice nap I'll have you know," he said in mock irritation and Elphaba smiled slightly, her mouth dry.

"And then we have a pointed hat, because you were wearing yours when Galinda introduced us. Now, this-" he picked up the next charm for her to see more closely.

"They didn't have a Lion Cub charm, so I just had to go with a lion, but it still has the same meaning."

He didn't have to explain what it was for and Elphaba could barely remember to breathe.

"Do you know what this one is?"

Elphaba looked down at what he was pointing to, and frowned slightly. "A flower."

Fiyero grinned. "This isn't just any flower, Fae. This is a Vinkun wildflower, it's known as a_ bellezza segreta. _The Vinkus is full of them. All through the summer and the spring, it's just another white flower, pretty ordinary. But in the fall, the petals turn this beautiful amazing shade of red and they bloom all through winter, even with the snow. A lot of people consider them a weed and destroy them, because they have thorns… but they're my favourite flower, they always have been. Because you have to look more closely to see how beautiful they are."

Elphaba didn't like the way Fiyero was looking at her as he said that, and she was relieved when the teacher entered the room to begin the lesson and he was forced to release her hand.

"Fiyero?"

He turned to her at the end of class when she spoke to him. "Yeah?"

"Thank you," she said sincerely, her voice just above a whisper. "It's really beautiful."

He smiled at her. "You're welcome. I'll pick you and Glin up for dinner at six, okay?"

Elphaba sighed heavily. "I suppose so," she replied and he grinned knowingly.

"It won't be that bad, Elphaba."

Elphaba highly doubted that.

Galinda tried to convince Elphaba to let her do her hair or make up; but Elphaba refused. She was going to wear no makeup, her own clothes and her hair the same as usual, or she wasn't going anywhere.

Galinda pouted at her best friend. "Elphie, it's your _birthday!_ We're going out to dinner, and we're going to celebrate! You should dress up!"

"No," Elphaba replied flatly, meeting Galinda's puppy-dog eyes in the mirror as she braided her long hair.

"Don't even try it, Galinda. It doesn't work on me."

Galinda knew that, but figured it was worth a try. "Elphie, come on! Don't you want to look pretty?"

Elphaba scoffed as she tied the braid off. "Pretty? Don't forget who you're talking to Galinda."

Galinda scowled at her friend, but before she could argue there was a knock on the door.

"Let's get this over with," Elphaba greeted Fiyero when she answered the door, and Galinda followed her in a huff.

Fiyero wasn't sure why Galinda was suddenly less than cheery, but he noticed that Elphaba was wearing the charm bracelet and he smiled to himself as he followed the girls back down the hall. Galinda's mood quickly improved as they met Nessa and Boq at the Wilted Rose, the local café not far from campus that Elphaba had selected for the night. Fiyero had initially protested at the venue, thinking they should go to dinner at one of the fancier restaurants in town, but Elphaba had silenced him with a glare. He didn't need to be told that if he wanted her to attend, they would be doing things her way.

"Happy birthday, Fabala," Nessa greeted her sister warmly and Elphaba allowed her sister to peck her cheek.

"Thank you, Nessa."

It wasn't as bad as Elphaba had feared. It was almost as though they were just out to dinner, without any special occasion behind it… almost, until dessert.

"Would you like to see our dessert menus?" the waiter asked them as they cleared their empty plates.

Boq looked around at the group. "What do you think? Do we want dessert?"

Elphaba grimaced. "Ugh. No, thank you. But I will have a coffee- black, two sugars," she told the waiter, who nodded.

"I'll have cake," Fiyero added, and the others placed their orders.

"I really shouldn't," Galinda said guiltily. "But the pie looked so good…"

"Why shouldn't you have pie?" Elphaba demanded. "It's a special occasion, isn't it?"

Galinda raised an eyebrow. "Make up your mind, Elphie. Either today is a special occasion or it's not."

Elphaba smirked. "It's good enough for pie. Not enough to let you convince me to wear makeup."

"What about cake?" Fiyero asked innocently, and Elphaba frowned at him.

"Cake?"

Her frown vanished in an instant, as their waiter reappeared, bearing a candle-lit cake as another three staff members followed, beginning to sing "Happy Birthday."

Elphaba's expression was one of shock for a moment, before quickly being replaced with a look of anger and embarrassment. She sat there stone-faced as the waiter placed the cake before her and they finished the song, Boq leading them in a few "hip-hip-hoorays" after.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish, Elphie!" Galinda beamed, clapping happily.

Elphaba was very still, staring at the table. Fiyero, who been anxiously waiting all night for the look on Elphaba's face when they brought out the cake, was nervous- this wasn't exactly the reaction he'd been hoping for or expecting.

"Fabala?" Nessa prompted after a moment.

Elphaba looked up and met her sister's worried gaze. She was feeling a million emotions at once, but the habit of wanting to make her sister happy triumphed, as it always did; and she obediently leaned over and blew out the candles.

"Screw the pie, I'm having cake!" Galinda declared, holding out her hands for a slice of cake, but they were all taken aback when Elphaba rose from her seat.

"I'm going back to the dorm," she announced, not meeting anyone's gaze and reaching into her bag for money.

When Fiyero saw what she was doing, he grabbed her arm in protest. "Hey, I said I was paying for dinner, remember?"

"I don't _need_ you to pay for me," Elphaba replied and Fiyero frowned.

"I know that, it's a birthday gift," Fiyero replied.

She met his gaze and smirked. "You already got me a gift, and I specifically said no presents. Plural, not singular."

Fiyero knew he was in trouble then. "Elphaba, I insist," he said firmly, but she withdrew money anyway and tossed it onto the table.

"Then consider it a tip for the waiter. Goodnight, everyone."

Galinda turned to Fiyero as Elphaba strode out of the café and out of sight.

"What in the name of Oz was all that about?" she asked in bewilderment.

Fiyero frowned and stood up. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

He left Boq, Nessa and Galinda with the cake, and hurried after Elphaba.

"Elphaba? Fae!" he called, catching up to her.

She whirled on him, her lips pressed together tightly. "What did I say, Fiyero? I don't celebrate my birthday!"

Fiyero laughed slightly. "That wasn't a celebration! It was a cake!"

His laugh faded as Elphaba's gaze shifted down to the ground. "Wait… you've never even had a birthday cake before?"

She shook her head and Fiyero was stunned.

"But you get presents from Nessarose and your father? A card, at least?"

"It's just another day in the Thropp household," she shrugged. "Some years I don't even get a 'happy birthday' from Nessa."

Fiyero was shocked, but was jerked out of his stunned stupor as Elphaba punched him in the shoulder- hard.

"And then you go and pull a stunt like this!"

Fiyero rubbed his shoulder, still not fully understanding. "Ow! What do you mean, 'a stunt like this'? And how do you know _I _pulled it?"

"Because Galinda can't keep a secret when she has one of her so-called brilliant ideas," Elphaba snapped. "And I mean, a cake in public? With a room full of people? Do you think I don't get stared at enough as it is without making a spectacle of myself?"

Fiyero was alarmed at her choice of words and put his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him.

"What do you mean 'making a spectacle of yourself'?"

Elphaba jerked away, shaking her head. "You know me… a commotion," she said softly and Fiyero frowned.

"Elphaba…"

She sighed wearily, pressing a hand against her forehead tiredly. "I'm sorry… I am. You tried to do something nice and I flipped out. I just… I don't need to be the centre of attention. And this day… it's just another day. It doesn't mean anything."

Fiyero frowned again and grabbed the wrist where her new charm bracelet resided. "Elphaba, this day matters," he said sternly.

"I didn't give this bracelet to you for no reason. I gave it to you because _you _matter, in ways…. In ways I wish I could explain to you. But you matter, a lot. And because you matters, this day matters, because it's the day you were born. And that's worth celebrating."

Her eyes shifted to meet his and Fiyero stilled. It was the day with the Lion Cub all over again- that same moment, the same silence. This time, Fiyero would do what he chickened out of last time. He slowly began to lower his head to hers, not wanting her to startle. Elphaba was frozen to the spot, her head was rushing and she had no idea what was happening- it was like an out of body experience as she swore Fiyero's head was moving closer and closer…

A loud bang from the nearby alleyway made the pair jump and the moment was broken. Elphaba took a step backwards and looked around uncomfortably, blushing deeply.

"I'm going to go," she said finally. "Thank you for dinner… and the cake."

Fiyero nodded dumbly, trying to grasp the reality that he had been _so _close to kissing her, actually _kissing _her.

"Goodnight, Fae. Happy birthday," he called after her, finding his voice after a moment, and she shot him a small smile over her shoulder as she hurried away.

"Oz Dammit!" Fiyero swore to himself as he reluctantly turned and headed back to the café.

**AN. I totally made up the bellezza segreta. And I'm really bad at coming up with names for flowers, so it's kind of lame. Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. I find it really hard to write Frex, but rest assured, he is nowhere near as evil in this story as in **_**May I not lose you.**_

5

Fiyero hadn't been sure what would happen between him and Elphaba after her birthday. Would it be a step forward, or would she try to run after their almost-kiss as she had done in the immediate aftermath of the Lion Cub incident. However, Elphaba treated him normally the next day, although he noticed she wore her charm bracelet every day- what that symbolised, he wasn't sure.

But the campus was settling down into preparation for the exams, and Elphaba was right in the thick of it. Fiyero now saw why Galinda had warned him not to distract Elphaba during the exams. She was always in the library it seemed, or at least reading some heavy book when Galinda or Fiyero dragged her out of the library. But she was just as insistent as dragging them _into _it, and more often than not, she succeeded.

Fiyero, in particular, wanted to do well on the exams- for the first time in his life. Maybe it was the fact that Elphaba believed he was capable of doing well and he wanted to show that she was right in doing so; maybe he wanted to make her proud. He realised that Galinda was right- Elphaba wasn't going to let just anyone in, and even though he was pretty sure she felt the same way he did, he wasn't willing to risk anything, until he felt that he was worthy of Elphaba. But either way, Fiyero was studying harder than he ever had before.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Elphaba that Fiyero was working hard in preparation for the exams. She wasn't exactly sure what had caused the transformation from the partying boy she had met months ago, but was more than happy to encourage him. She'd noticed he'd become more focused lately… since the Lion Cub, but insisted to herself it was just her influence over him, and her belief in his abilities. From the little Fiyero had said to her about it, she didn't think many people had believed in him before. Galinda, for reasons Elphaba wasn't quite sure where the idea had come from, was under the impression that Fiyero's parents were heavily pressuring their son to do well and graduate from Shiz.

When the exams started Fiyero was more nervous than he let on- he'd never actually sat final exams at a school since high school. He was lucky if he made it to mid-terms, he'd been expelled from three schools, and flunked out of another before coming to Shiz. But thanks to Elphaba, he was more prepared than he had been for anything else in his life before.

"Oh, thank Oz!" Fiyero declared dramatically as the group left the classroom after their final exam a week later and headed to their usual spot under the oak tree.

He flopped down wearily on the grass and closed his eyes. "I never want to think again!"

Elphaba smirked as she perched herself nearby, curling her legs underneath her. "That should be easy for you."

Fiyero opened one eye to glare at her, but there was a smile on his face which ruined the effect.

"Just think," Galinda said dreamily. "This time in just a few days we'll be home, the whole summer ahead of us not having to do any work."

Elphaba wasn't very enthusiastic about that idea. "Yay," she muttered glumly.

Nessarose smiled at her sister. "It will be nice just to relax and not do anything for a while," she agreed with Galinda.

"Does anyone have plans for the summer?" Fiyero asked, sitting up and rearranging himself so that he was sitting next to Elphaba, much to her surprise and barely stifled discomfort.

"Not really… my parents and siblings are really looking forward to meeting Nessa," Boq replied and Nessarose beamed at her boyfriend.

"Yes. I'm hoping Father will agree to have you all over for dinner one night," she said to him and Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?"

Nessa grimaced apologetically. "I'm sorry Elphaba, I didn't think…. I know it'll be a lot of work for you, but it's very important to me that our families get along."

Elphaba rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Don't worry about it Nessa. Just let me know when you work out a date and a menu."

Galinda frowned at her best friend. "What do you mean by that, Elphie?"

"Elphaba runs the household," Nessa answered for her sister, almost proudly. "I mean, Father's hired a housekeeper for when we're at school, of course; but when we're at home Elphaba does all the cooking and cleaning."

"All of it?" Galinda sounded horrified, she'd never done anything like that in her life, that was why her parents had servants. After she'd received her education, she'd gone to finishing school in the Gilikins as her mother had done before her, before coming to Shiz.

Elphaba shrugged carelessly. "Since I was fifteen. It's not a big deal, Galinda."

Fiyero was curious now, Elphaba rarely spoke of her home life. "What else do you do, Fae?"

She shrugged again. "Nothing. Help Nessa, read… the usual."

Fiyero was taken aback. "And what _fun_ do you plan to do this summer?"

She smiled faintly. "Read, cook, the usual."

"We should exchange letters!" Galinda exclaimed excitedly. "All five of us, all through the summer!"

Elphaba laughed. "Galinda, I live in the same house as Nessa and Boq lives ten minutes away," she pointed out but Galinda waved a dismissive hand.

"Ok, _fine, _but you can still write to Fiyero and I! That way we can keep up to date with what's going on in each other's lives."

Elphaba scoffed. "Oh, those will be interesting letters. Galinda, unless you want to know what we ate on a daily basis, or how clean the house is, I won't have anything to write about."

Fiyero grinned. "Fae, I'm sure you'll be able to think of something to say after Galinda describes in pain-staking detail every party she goes to or dress she buys."

"Sarcasm doesn't come off so well in print, though," Elphaba sighed. "She might think I'm being sincere and I'm actually interested in all of that crap."

"_She _is right here," Galinda interrupted sharply. "And trust me Elphie, I'll be able to tell when you're being sarcastic."

Elphaba laughed. "Very well then."

"I need a drink, I'm so parched," Nessa said, fanning herself daintily. "It's really getting warm, isn't it?"

"Why don't we go to the Wilted Rose?" Boq suggested to her and she agreed eagerly.

Fiyero, Elphaba and Galinda all refused the couple's offer to come along, instead heading back towards the dorms.

"Ooh, there's Milla!" Galinda cried abruptly, catching sight of her friend. "I wonder if her parents are throwing her the welcome home party she asked for? I'll just be a clock-tick," she promised, dashing off and leaving Elphaba and Fiyero alone.

"So," Fiyero broke the silence, turning to her. "If I wrote to you this summer, would you reply?"

Elphaba was startled, and it took her a moment to respond. "Um… well, I suppose…" she said slowly. "Like I said, my replies won't be anything fascinating. I don't want to bore you,"

Fiyero smiled. "Impossible."

Elphaba blushed, her hand flying up to brush imaginary strands of hair behind her ear. Fiyero had come to treat her blush as a hopeful sign, and his smile widened as Galinda returned and they continued on their way.

Although she'd agreed and given permission for Fiyero to write to her, Elphaba never really expected him to. Although his focus and grades had been improving of late, he was still Fiyero and if Elphaba didn't encourage (or nag, as Fiyero put it) him to do his homework and assignments, they weren't exactly his top priority. She was sure that once he arrived home at the Vinkus, surrounded by what Elphaba had no doubt were dozens of perfect, stunning, refined girls swooning at his feet and fluttering their eyelashes for the chance to be with the scandalicous Fiyero Tiggular, he wouldn't give her a second thought. Once again though, Fiyero continued to surprise her.

His first letter arrived within days of Elphaba and Nessarose's return to Colwen Grounds, and Frex brought it inside with the rest of the mail as Nessa and Elphaba sat in the living room. Nessa was reading her prayer book, whilst Elphaba did some mending.

"Is there any mail for me, Father?" Nessa asked as he entered the room and the Governor bestowed a warm smile on his youngest daughter.

"Give me a second, Nessa and I'll see."

Elphaba kept her eyes down, fixated on mending a small tear in Nessa's favourite shawl. She wasn't expecting any mail.

"What in Oz's name?" she heard Frex mutter and looked up to see her confused father holding up a pink envelope.

"Galinda," she and Nessa said in unison, both laughing.

Frex looked at his daughter's, frowning. "Galinda? Who is Galinda?"

"Galinda Upland, Father," Nessa replied. "Of the Upper Uplands? She's Elphaba's roommate."

Frex nodded, turning to Elphaba. "Yes, I remember. You said she was blonde."

Elphaba laughed slightly, recalling the letter she'd written to her father at the beginning of the school year, complaining about having to room with Galinda.

"She is blonde," she agreed, smiling at Nessa knowingly. "She's also perky and loud, and incredibly sweet, Father."

Frex said nothing, which meant he approved of Galinda as an acquaintance for Nessarose and he silently handed Elphaba the letter from Galinda. Nessa had received a letter or two from a few classmates, and there were the usual business letters that Frex would have to attend to. A letter with an unusual return address caught his eye, more so even then Galinda's pink envelope.

"Elphaba? Who do you know from the Vinkus?"

Elphaba frowned, lowering her mending. "The Vinkus?"

Nessa's eyes lit up. "Fiyero."

Frex stiffened slightly. "The Prince?"

All of Oz knew of the reputation of Fiyero Tiggular, he had been enrolled in every school in Oz almost, and had been expelled from three of them. If Frex remembered correctly, one was for vandalism and destruction of school property, another for turning up to class drunk in more than one instance, and another for inappropriate behaviour with the daughter of a Gilikinese nobleman. He was renowned through all of Oz for partying and his less than dedicated approach to his royal duties. Frex couldn't recall if Nessa had mentioned he was at Shiz.

"Why is he writing to you, Elphaba?" he asked sharply and Elphaba was startled by her father's tone, although it was nothing she hadn't heard before.

"He's… a friend, Father," she replied, hesitating only slightly. She supposed that was what she and Fiyero were, friends. How else could she explain it?

Nessa sensed her father's tension and tried to dissolve the situation. "He's nothing like they say, Father."

Frex sighed heavily. "Nessarose, it's lovely that you can always find the best in people, but Fiyero Tiggular is not someone I deem appropriate for you to socialise with."

Elphaba felt the need to defend Fiyero to her father. "Based off what? Stories and rumours of escapades that the gossiping old women spout off around the markets because they have nothing else to do with their time?"

"Elphaba," Frex said warningly, but she continued angrily.

"You've never met him and you shouldn't judge him until you do!" she continued fiercely. "Half of Munchkinland believe that my skin is scaly and sheds off at regular intervals. You don't think it's possible that Fiyero's reputation might also be exaggerated?" she demanded, and Frex hesitated.

Nessa spoke up cautiously. "Fiyero's never been anything less than a gentlemen, Father. Elphaba's been tutoring him all semester, and he dated her roommate briefly. He's also Boq's best friend… we're all friends."

Frex didn't like the idea, but reluctantly handed the letter from the prince to his emerald-skinned daughter.

"I shall reserve judgement until I meet him," he said formally and Elphaba barely stifled a roll of her eyes as she accepted the letter.

"Thank you, Father," she said instead, forcing herself to sound sincerely grateful.

When Frex left the room, he hovered nearby. He knew Elphaba would share the contents of the letter with her sister, and wanted to hear for himself if there was anything the prince wrote that proved Frex right.

"Galinda writes exactly how she talks," he heard Elphaba say, sounding amused. "Pink paper to match the envelope, pink ink… a thousand exclamation marks."

"Does she say anything interesting?"

"Only an itinerary of all the parties and social engagements she's planning to attend thus far… I suppose she'll write all the details of them in her next letter. She gives her best to you, Nessa."

"And what does Fiyero write?" Nessa asked.

"I can't imagine. He said he would write, but I didn't think he actually would…" Elphaba's voice trailed off and Frex was startled as she began laughing.

"Fabala? What is it?"

Elphaba chuckled as she explained. "He's written me a questionnaire, the brainless fool. I told him he shouldn't expect any interesting replies, so he's written a questionnaire for me to answer! Sweet Oz, the boy's given me homework!"

Frex noticed she sounded amused, and Nessarose laughed.

"And you were worried about being bored this summer! What sort of questions does he ask?"

Elphaba sighed slightly. "The usual questions you'd expect, nothing creative. Favourite colour, animal, food, etc."

"Are you going to answer them?"

"I will if he does," Elphaba replied matter-of-factly. "Here, Nessa you can help me."

Frex retreated to his study silently, leaving his daughters to their privacy. He believed Nessa now, that Fiyero was behaving appropriately, but he still couldn't figure out what motivations the Winkie prince had in writing to _Elphaba_, of all people. It never crossed his mind there was a possibility that he could be interested in her, she was _green, _after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

6

At the end of July, their exams results were posted to them from Shiz. Frex delivered them to the girls, and waited anxiously as Nessa opened her results nervously.

"How'd you do, Nessie?" Elphaba asked casually, who was sitting behind her sister and braiding her hair.

Nessa beamed. "I passed everything! Oh thank Oz, I was so sure I'd failed my literature exam!"

"Well done," Elphaba smiled warmly, squeezing her shoulder. "I told you that you'd pass. You knew the material backwards and forwards."

Frex was thrilled. "Yes, well done, Nessa. I'm so proud of you, darling. You can pick whatever you'd like for dinner tonight, and I shall buy you something special to celebrate."

"Oh, Father, thank you!" Nessa replied graciously. "Fabala, how did you do?"

Elphaba hadn't opened her results, and they sat on her lap. "I'm sure I did fine," she replied. "What would you like for dinner tonight to celebrate? Make sure you give me plenty of notice so I can run to the market if necessary."

Nessa was more interested in Elphaba's exam results than dinner, however and merely nodded.

"Of course. But don't you want to know how you did?" she asked impatiently and Elphaba chuckled.

"Nessie, the results won't change whether I read them now or later," she said pointedly.

"May I see them?" Nessa begged and Elphaba shrugged carelessly.

"If you'd like."

She finished tying off her sister's braid and handed Nessa the envelope from her lap, who opened them almost as eagerly as she had opened her own. As nonchalant as Elphaba had been regarding the results, the long silence that filled the room as Nessa examined the paper made even Elphaba nervous.

"Well, my pretty?" she asked lightly. "Did I fail everything miserably?"

Nessa drew in her breath slowly. "Oh, Fabala! You topped the year!"

Elphaba was almost as stunned as Frex at Nessa's announcement. "What? I can't have," Elphaba said in wonder, looking over Nessa's shoulder to see for herself.

"You did! There's even a note attached from Madame Morrible, offering her personal congratulotions!" Nessa cried excitedly.

She handed the note to Frex, who read the news for himself.

"Elphaba…" Frex struggled for a moment, unsure what to say. Praising his eldest daughter was not something he did often.

"Well done," he said stiffly and Elphaba's dark eyes flashed to him for a moment.

"Thank you," she replied uncertainly.

"I think _you _should pick what we have for dinner tonight," Nessa gushed to her sister, oblivious to the awkward silence between her sister and father.

It took a while for Elphaba to get used to the idea that she had topped the year in the final exams. She knew she'd worked hard, but she'd never expected it to come to anything. Her marks ranged between a hundred (for Life Sciences) and ninety-two (for History), whilst Literature, Politics and Government sat somewhere in between. She'd been sure that Boq would top the year without a doubt. When Nessa shared the news with him, he was just as thrilled for Elphaba as Nessa had been, and much less surprised than Elphaba.

The thing that surprised her most though, arrived three days later. Fiyero and Elphaba had been exchanging letters at least twice a week, each time extending the questionnaire Fiyero had originated. This particular letter was thicker than any of the previous letters, which ignited both Elphaba and Nessa's curiosity. Boq was over visiting with Nessa when the letter arrived and he was just as curious as the girls.

"Maybe it's two letters in one?" he suggested. "Or a letter bomb?"

Elphaba laughed whilst Nessa rolled her eyes.

"Boq, _really," _she chided her boyfriend, casting a look out of the corner of her eye to where Frex sat, reading the paper and unobtrusively chaperoning Boq's visit.

"Open it, Fabala," Nessa urged and Elphaba obediently opened the envelope.

Inside, she found a note and another sealed envelope bearing the Shiz university logo.

"What in Oz's name?" she murmured with a frown, picking up the note first.

_Dear Elphaba, _[she read],

_I'm assuming you've received your exam results by now, and I'm sure you did brilliantly. As you can see, I've enclosed my own results in this letter. I haven't looked at them yet, a fact which is driving my parents insane, I might add. But I thought it was only right that you see these results first- after all, it's because of you that I've even lasted this long at Shiz enough to sit the exams. Any results, whether I pass or fail, is due to you, Fae. If I passed, I hope I've made you proud and showed that you were right to have faith in me. If I failed… well, I have enough faith in _you _that I'm reasonably confident I didn't fail. Either way, let me know. Also- favourite flavour of ice cream? Most hated cliché? Favourite song?_

_Yero. _

Elphaba was dumbstruck.

"What is it?" Boq asked her after a moment.

"He.. he sent me his exam results," Elphaba said, showing them the note.

"That's very sweet of him," Nessa commented. "How did he do?"

Elphaba hesitated. "I don't know… I don't feel right about reading his exam results."

Boq laughed. "Elphaba, he sent them to you. He wants you to read them."

Elphaba pursed her lips. "I suppose so."

Still hesitant, she opened the envelope and unfolded Fiyero's exam results. Frex glanced up from the paper and saw a dazzling smile light up his daughter's face.

"I'm assuming he passed?" Boq guessed and she nodded happily.

"He passed everything! He almost got a hundred per cent in his Politics exam!" she gaped, almost as giddy as though they had been her own results.

She ran her finger down the list, ecstatic on Fiyero's behalf. His marks ranged from ninety-four to seventy-three, and Elphaba couldn't have been prouder.

"I have to go reply," she said apologetically, jumping up and hastening from the room.

Boq re-read Fiyero's note and shook his head lightly. He was beginning to wonder if Fiyero's interest in Elphaba wasn't simply platonic. Nessa took the note from her boyfriend and handed it to her father, who read the note carefully.

"Why does he call her Fae?" he asked Nessa and she and Boq laughed.

"No one really knows," she admitted. "He just started it… he's the only one though. Galinda tried it once, but it just didn't work."

Boq chuckled. "Galinda's lucky Elphaba tolerates being called 'Elphie'," he added and Nessa agreed.

Upstairs in her room, Elphaba sat at her desk to write a reply to Fiyero's note.

_Dear Fiyero,_

_First of all, you're an idiot. You're the one that studied and sat for the exams, all I did was make a few suggestions and make sure you focused. Just because you pretend to be a brainless fool, doesn't mean you are. That being said however, you should be proud of what you achieved in the exams. I told you it was possible, and now I am going to hold this over your head until you graduate. Get used to the library, my friend, you'll be spending a lot of time there come September._

_Yes, I am proud of you and your parents should be too. You're going to make a great King one day, Yero._

_Elphaba._

_PS. Ice cream- chocolate; Cliché- sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me (clearly the person who invented that wasn't green); and song- "Guardian Angels", an old Munchkin lullaby. _

Fiyero felt a clenching in his gut as he read Elphaba's reply when it arrived in the Vinkus. Every letter she wrote to him always brightened his day, and it was the perfect way to get to know her more. He'd noticed she was more personal, more softer when she wrote than anything she'd ever said to him in person, and Fiyero was gently encouraging her to trust him with information about her life. He quickly skimmed over his exam results and noted the numbers with pleasure, but all that really mattered to him was that he'd made Elphaba proud.

"Your Highness? Lunch is served," a maid told him, appearing in the room and Fiyero nodded in acknowledgment.

"Thank you."

Unable to keep from smiling, he headed to the dining room, where his parents were waiting for him.

"You look happy, son. Good news?" his father, Ibrahim noted.

Fiyero grinned as he took his seat. "Yes, actually. I got my exam results back."

His mother's eyes lit up eagerly. "And? How did you do?"

"See for yourself, Mom."

He passed the letter to Kasmira, and saw his father raising an eyebrow at him.

"So the girl's seen them and approves?"

Fiyero sighed, his father hadn't been too thrilled with the news he'd sent his results to Munchkinland before looking at them himself.

"Dad, I told you. Elphaba's put a lot of work into tutoring me, I thought she deserved to see the results before anyone," he explained patiently.

Kasmira was beaming at her son as she passed the letter onto her husband. "Fiyero, these are excellent marks. Well done. I don't remember the last time you did nearly as well… this Elphaba must be a very good influence on you."

Fiyero reddened slightly, and Ibrahim looked mollified as he returned the results to Fiyero.

"It's about time you settled down and accomplished something useful," he said sternly, but there was a twinkle in his eyes that Fiyero didn't like.

"So, Yero- tell us about this Elphaba."

Fiyero stilled uncomfortably as lunch was served. "What do you mean, Dad?"

"I mean it must take a very special woman to get you to think, let alone do work. All we've heard since you came home is 'Elphaba says this' or 'Elphaba did that', and you spend all your time writing to her, but you haven't actually told us anything about the girl. So, tell us."

Fiyero took a deep breath. He wasn't sure why he hadn't told his parents about Elphaba yet, maybe because he wasn't sure how they'd react to the news about her skin, or maybe he was afraid they'd pick up on his feelings for her when he did talk about her. Kasmira was annoyingly observant about those things.

"Her name's Elphaba Thropp," he began as they began to eat. "Her father is the Governor of Munchkinland, and she has a younger sister, Nessarose who is in a wheelchair."

"Oh yes," Kasmira interrupted. "I've heard the girl is tragically beautiful."

"Nessa's very pretty, yes," Fiyero acknowledged. "She's very prim and proper… ladylike. I get the impression her father spoils her somewhat. But she and Elphaba are very close, Elphaba's cared for her since she was born."

"Their mother's dead, isn't she?" Ibrahim frowned, trying to recollect what he'd heard about the Governor and Fiyero nodded.

"Yes. I'm not really sure about anything more than that…. Nessa doesn't remember her mother, and Elphaba doesn't like to talk about her."

Kasmira nodded sadly. "Understandable. How old is she, Yero?"

"She turned twenty-one in April," Fiyero said with a slight smile, recalling the night of Elphaba's birthday. "Nessa will be eighteen in October, I understand. Nessa is actually dating my friend Boq, who I've told you about."

Kasmira and Ibrahim shared an amused glance for a second.

"Yes, we've heard all about Boq, and Galinda, and Nessa. Now we're talking about Elphaba. What is she like? What does she look like?"

Fiyero paused for a second, knowing it had to come out sooner or later, although finding words to describe Elphaba wasn't easy.

"Elphaba's… beautiful, although different from her sister," he said slowly. "Long black hair, brown eyes… her skin is green."

Ibrahim choked on a mouthful of wine. "Green?" he asked in surprise. "Green how?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Like the colour of emeralds. She was born that way, no one knows why."

Kasmira studied her son for a moment, noting the protectiveness in his eyes as the mention of Elphaba's skin.

"It can't be easy for her, being so different," she said cautiously and Fiyero nodded.

"A lot of people make fun of her. They don't take the time to get to know her," he frowned in displeasure.

"But what is she like?" his mother prodded and Fiyero smiled slightly.

"She's brilliant, and beautiful. She's also very modest, Boq wrote to me that she topped the year in the exams, but Elphaba never mentioned it. Very quick-witted and sarcastic, but she has the best heart of anyone I know. She'll do anything to help someone who needs it, no matter what it is."

Kasmira and Ibrahim exchanged another glance as Fiyero continued, his eyes glazing over as he thought about how to describe Elphaba.

"She loves reading and animals… and Animals. She's a very loyal friend, and she doesn't care what anyone thinks of her. She's her own person, and she's not afraid to be different… she's amazing."

Ibrahim was trying and failing to stifle a grin as he met his son's gaze.

"And you've been dating her for how long?"

Fiyero spluttered, his face reddening. "What?" he asked in shock and his father laughed.

"Please, Fiyero. I've never seen someone more besotted with anyone than you clearly are with Miss Elphaba."

Fiyero didn't know what to say to that. "I- Er… we're not dating, Dad. I mean, not yet."

"So you want to date her?" Kasmira asked pointedly and Fiyero faltered for a moment before nodded miserably. He never could lie to his mother.

"Yes. Elphaba… she doesn't let many people get close to her," he explained. "And I just… I want to do this right with her."

Fiyero didn't think he'd ever seen his mother look more proud of him that she did at that moment. He just hoped that was a good sign of what was to come. He'd already made up his mind, and Galinda approved- when they returned to Shiz, Fiyero would ask Elphaba out on a date. He just prayed she said yes.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

7

Throughout the last week in August as the summer drew to a close, Shiz students began to trickle back into campus, most mourning the end of vacation. Elphaba, Nessarose and Boq were the first of their group to return. The official reason was to give Nessa time to settle back into her room at Madame Morrible's quarters, but really, Elphaba was just ready to come back to school. Frex had given Boq permission to escort his daughters back to school, seeing as they were going to the same place.

It was nice for Elphaba to have the dormitory to herself for a little while, before Galinda returned and there was pink covering every visible surface again. But at the same time, she was looking forward to the pink epidemic she knew was coming, just because it was familiar. But once she'd settled Nessa in, and unpacked her own belongings, the first thing Elphaba did was go to the bookshop and purchase her books for the coming semester. Looking through the books in her room, Elphaba sighed to herself.

She was glad to be back and eager to start classes again, but at the same time, she wasn't. She wished, more than anything, that Dr. Dillamond could be here. He always made History interesting and encouraged discussion. The teacher that had replaced him was dreadfully dull, and Elphaba attributed this fact to explain why she had received her lowest exam result in History.

"_Elphie!"_

Elphaba jumped a mile as the door burst open, and Galinda flew into the room, as the sun was setting two days before classes resumed.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Galinda squealed, embracing her friend tightly as a man entered behind her carrying the first of Galinda's many trunks.

Elphaba cackled slightly. "Really? I couldn't tell," she teased.

"How was the journey?"

Galinda sighed dramatically. "Sweet Oz, it was definishly the most horrendible journey I have _ever _been on!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Ever? Glin, you don't think maybe you could be exaggerating slightly?"

"Maybe," Galinda conceded reluctantly. "But it wasn't fun, and I'm so dreadfully parched. Come with me to the Wilted Rose, Elphie and I'll tell you all about it."

Elphaba groaned. "Don't you want to unpack?" she asked pointing to Galinda's slowly growing pile of luggage.

"No, I'll do it in the morning. It's late and I'm tired and thirsty. Please, Elphie? I haven't seen you in so long! Where are Boq and Nessa? Is Fiyero here yet?"

Elphaba smiled as they headed out of the room. "Boq was taking Nessa to dinner tonight. And if Fiyero's here, I haven't seen him. Did he write to you this summer?"

Galinda shrugged. "A little. You?"

Elphaba blushed slightly. "A little," she replied, which Galinda knew to be a lie but didn't say anything.

The two girl's sat chatting at the Wilted Rose over iced tea until the café closed and then they returned to their room, where Galinda instantly went to sleep and Elphaba returned to her books. In the morning, Galinda reluctantly faced the "completely hideodious" task she'd put off the night before- unpacking. Elphaba sat on her bed and watched for a moment, but after pointing out that if Galinda had brought less luggage, she'd have less to unpack, Galinda put her to work.

It was a warm day, which made the long process even less fun, so they kept both the window and the door open, creating a cross-breeze to air out the stuffy room.

"Oz, aren't we done yet?" Galinda moaned, flexing her aching arms.

"Has anyone pointed out if you brought less, there'd be less to unpack?" an amused voice asked from the doorway and both Galinda and Elphaba turned around to see Fiyero leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Fiyero!" Galinda squealed excitedly, greeting him with the same enthusiasm she'd greeted Elphaba, Boq and Nessa before him.

Elphaba managed a weak smile, ignoring the way her stomach flipped inside out the moment she saw him.

"Be careful. I said the same thing and she put me to work," she said to Fiyero who chuckled.

He couldn't help but stare at her, he'd forgotten how beautiful she was.

"When did you get here?" Galinda asked Fiyero who tore his eyes away from Elphaba reluctantly.

"About half an hour ago," he answered her.

"Well, if you have nothing to do, would you mind doing me a little favour?" Galinda asked sweetly. "I have to take all these suitcases and trunks down to the storage unit downstairs, and I simply can't lift them."

Fiyero groaned. "Great. And which poor sucker did you con and flirt into doing this for you _last _year, Glin?"

"Boq," Galinda replied with a giggle.

"Don't you mean _Bick?" _Elphaba asked and Galinda made a sheepish face at her roommate.

Fiyero grinned, remembering how when he'd first arrived at Shiz, Boq had been completely dazzled by Galinda before dating Nessa.

"I'll do it," Fiyero agreed, coming into the room not really seeing any other option without Galinda breaking out her infamous puppy-dog eyes.

Elphaba smirked knowingly. "I'll help."

"Elphie, you're supposed to be helping me!" Galinda protested, but Elphaba sighed.

"Galinda, I'm not going to help you colour co-ordinate your shoes!"

"Fine," Galinda grumbled and Elphaba and Fiyero each grabbed a few suitcases.

"Great timing you've got there, Tiggular," she praised him as they headed down the hall and Fiyero laughed.

"I know, but this is better than unpacking my own luggage."

It took them five trips to clear the dorm of Galinda's matching luggage sets, and as Elphaba shut the door of the storage unit behind her, Fiyero summoned up all his courage.

"Hey, Fae?"

She turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"I just… I wanted to thank you again for everything you did last semester," he said sincerely. "I would have flunked out of here months ago if it weren't for you."

Elphaba blushed. "I told you, I didn't do anything. You did the work," she protested but Fiyero shrugged.

"Maybe, but that's still because of you. So… I was wondering if I could take you to dinner tonight?"

Elphaba froze, unsure what she was hearing. "Dinner?"

Fiyero nodded nervously. "Yeah. Like a date."

Elphaba's mind was swimming, and her face was uncomfortably warm. "Well… okay," she agreed in a small voice and blushed even more when she saw Fiyero's face break into a smile.

"Ok. Is seven o'clock alright?"

Struck dumb, she nodded and Fiyero was almost giddy with relief.

"Great. So, I'll pick you up at seven…. See you then, Fae."

"Bye," she finally managed to utter, but Fiyero was already out of earshot.

When Galinda heard Elphaba enter the room, she was frowning at two pairs of shoes, one coral and one apricot, wondering which order they should go in on the shelf.

"Elphie, what do you think about-?"

The question died on her lips as she saw Elphaba's face. Her friend looked panic-stricken, and Galinda couldn't think what could possibly have happened in the last two minutes to make her look that way.

_She and Fiyero were only putting my trunks away…. Fiyero. Oz, he didn't?_

"Elphie?" Galinda asked cautiously, putting down the shoes.

"I- I'm not sure what just happened," Elphaba replied faintly.

"What happened?" Galinda demanded.

"I… Fiyero… I think… he asked me out," Elphaba said incredulously. The whole idea, which albeit was something almost directly from one of her daydreams, sounded ridiculous to her. It was the reason she dismissed the daydreams the moment they appeared in her head.

Galinda knew she was supposed to be acting surprised, but couldn't help but smile.

"That's thrillifying!" she squealed. "When are you going out? Where's he taking you? Oz, what are you going to wear?"

Elphaba was startled by her best friend's enthusiasm. "He- he's taking me to dinner tonight…. And Oz, what _am _I going to wear?" she said in horror, the first time those words had ever crossed her lips.

Galinda squealed again, then frowned. "You don't sound very excited, Elphie. Aren't you excited?" she demanded.

Elphaba shrugged slightly. "I… I don't know. This doesn't make sense, Glin. Why in Oz's name would Fiyero ask _me _out?"

Galinda sighed, wondering how many times they'd have to have this conversation before Elphaba saw herself through Fiyero's eyes.

"Elphie, he _likes _you, obviously. Why wouldn't he ask you out?"

Elphaba struggled to word her fears. "It's just… you know Fiyero's reputation, Galinda."

"Yes," Galinda admitted. "But you and I both know that reputation is not all true. He's changed a lot since he first came to Shiz. And I don't like you talking down about yourself, Elphaba Thropp. You are a wonderful person and Fiyero would be lucky to date you! He'd be far better off with you than any of the other silly girls always swooning at his feet," Galinda declared, carefully omitting any reminders that she had once been one of those silly girls herself.

Elphaba sighed, that was her point. "Glin, what if he's only interested in me _because _I don't' swoon at his feet?"

Galinda was taken aback, she'd never thought about that and certainly never thought Elphaba would think that way.

"Elphie, what if he's interested in you because you don't swoon at his feet and you see him as a real person, not just a prince?" Galinda answered simply.

Elphaba paused, she hadn't thought about it that way. Galinda giggled and hugged her happily.

"You're my best friend, Elphie- but you're ridiculous. Now, let's find you something to wear tonight, okay?"

As the shock of what had just occurred wore off however, Elphaba's suspicions roused.

"Galinda?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you _know _about this?" she asked with narrowed eyes and Galinda tried to feign innocence for a moment, before meekly nodding.

"How long?"

Elphaba's tone was dangerously low, but Galinda didn't cower. "Since the Spring dance. I mean, that's when I found out. I don't know how long he's liked you for."

Elphaba was quiet for a moment before shaking her head. "I wondered why you were so okay with all this… you are okay with it, aren't you?" she asked anxiously and Galinda giggled.

"Elphie, I spent half an hour last night telling you about the dreamy boy I met at that party, remember? Fiyero and I _barely _dated," she shrugged carelessly.

"Yes, but the night you met him you spent half an hour telling me how you were going to marry him," Elphaba reminded her pointedly and Galinda grimaced.

"Oz, is _that _awkward now! Elphie… I can tell you like him. And I _know _he really likes you, and has for a _long _time. Don't use me as an excuse to back out because you're afraid," she warned and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," she teased and Galinda giggled, turning her attention to Elphaba's closet.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

8

Elphaba's large brown eyes watched the second hand of her watch move around the face and then jerked up to study her reflection in the mirror again. She hadn't even given Galinda the chance to ask to make her over for tonight.

"It's not me, Glin," she said firmly. "If Fiyero really wants to date me, I'm going to go as me."

Galinda, fortunately had thought that was a great idea and agreed whole-heartedly. So, Elphaba wore her most flattering black dress and her boots, but wore her hair out and straight down her back- the way it had been the day of the Lion Cub. She had no idea where Fiyero was taking her, but hoped he'd had the sense to make it a familiar place. She was nervous enough without having to worry about people and staff staring at her skin tonight.

As Elphaba had pointed out many times, Fiyero wasn't as brainless as he'd pretended in the past, and he was nervous too. So, he'd made arrangements at a small restaurant near the Wilted Rose they had gone to a few times after classes when they didn't feel like cafeteria food. It was a nice place, with good food and it wasn't too formal or intimate for a first date.

When he knocked on the door, Elphaba only took a moment to answer and he noted she seemed tense.

"So, is Galinda still alive?" he asked her and she blinked at him in confusion.

"What?"

He grinned. "I was sure when Galinda found out about tonight she'd insist on doing a makeover. I had half a thought you'd back out because you had to hide her body or something."

Elphaba's mouth twitched with a small smile. "Half a thought, huh?" she asked him and Fiyero laughed.

"I made reservations at _Gardenia. _Is that okay?"

She nodded. "That's fine. And yes, Galinda is alive. I didn't give her a chance to try and give me another make over," she admitted and Fiyero grinned.

"Good. I've told you, Fae. You don't need any of that."

Elphaba blushed, but a small smile appeared on her face. It seemed Fiyero really did like her the way she was… for whatever reason. On the short walk into town and to the restaurant, Fiyero let her ramble on about books and whatever, knowing she was nervous and hoping it might calm her.

And once they were inside, seated and had ordered, Elphaba did seem to relax slightly.

"So," he broke the silence that had fallen and turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Your favourite colour is green?"

Elphaba laughed. That had been one of the first questions she'd answered on his questionnaire over the summer. She honestly had no answer, so, choosing to be ironic, she'd written green.

"What can I say?" she shrugged innocently. "It's grown on me over the years."

Fiyero chuckled, rolling his eyes slightly. But at least the question had done what he'd meant for it to do, and broken the ice. They made easy conversation until their food arrived, and Elphaba couldn't help but observe Fiyero didn't even appear to notice the waitress, who was quite attractive. That gave her another small pleasure, and she took a sip of her drink to hide her smile.

"So, tell me this Tiggular. How much of the stories about the 'scandalicous' Fiyero Tiggular are true?" she asked as they began to eat and Fiyero smiled.

"What makes you think they're not all true?"

She scoffed. "Because I know you, and I know how gossip spreads. And I love how you don't ask why I don't think they're not all false."

Fiyero grinned. "No, because you know me."

He told her some of the stories as they ate, both the real versions and some of the exaggerated elements he'd heard since. The stories he told were mainly to do with the partying or the pranks he'd gotten up to with some friends, he carefully omitted any story that involved another girl, which Elphaba noticed but let slide.

Then she told him some of the more ridiculous rumours she'd heard either around campus or at home in Munchkinland throughout her childhood, either about what had caused her to be born green or about other things that came along with her unique verdigris. Fiyero still didn't care to hear the awful things people had been saying about Elphaba, from the moment she was born it sounded like, but he admired Elphaba's ability to laugh them off. And even he had to admit, some of the things people came up with were so absurd all you could do was laugh.

"Where do people get these ideas?" he demanded and Elphaba shrugged.

"Who knows? But if they can be that creative, they should be writing novels."

Gradually, the subject matter turned to lighter things and Elphaba found herself able to truly relax. When the bill came, Fiyero insisted on paying it, ignoring Elphaba's offer to split it, and then they began to walk back towards campus. They hadn't gone far when Fiyero casually took Elphaba's hand in his, and her eyes flickered down to their joined hands in surprise. There it was again, the same tingling feeling she felt every time they'd touched since the Lion Cub; only now, she allowed herself to believe that Fiyero returned her feelings. That idea made her shiver slightly and Fiyero looked over at her in concern.

"Are you okay? Are you cold?"

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I'm fine," she assured him. "It's beautiful out tonight, isn't it? A perfect summer's evening. Nice way to end vacation."

Fiyero laughed. "Please, I know you're dying for classes to start tomorrow."

"I've missed it," she admitted. "It'll be nice to start learning new things, get back into a routine."

Fiyero paused for a moment, allowing his fingers to stroke the inside of her wrist.

"Do you think things like this could be a part of this routine?" he asked her quietly and even in the darkness, he could see her blush.

"Maybe," she agreed softly and Fiyero squeezed her hand lightly.

Fiyero walked her to her door and Elphaba's stomach was churning. Would he kiss her? Did she want him to kiss her? Would it be awkward? She'd never kissed anyone before and it wasn't something you could learn from a book.

Even if Fiyero hadn't been able to tell she became more nervous the closer they got to her room, her paling face and the fact she'd almost stopped talking was a good sign.

"Thank you for dinner," she managed to say when they reached her door. She could hear her voice trembling and inwardly winced, but Fiyero ignored it.

"You're welcome. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?" he asked her gently.

She nodded breathlessly and froze as Fiyero bent his head and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Night, Fae."

Elphaba let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. "Goodnight," she replied and entered the room as he headed down the hall.

Galinda, as Elphaba had predicted, was waiting eagerly for her return and jumped up from her desk as soon as the door opened.

"Well? How did it go?" she demanded and Elphaba kicked off her shoes and sat on the bed, curling her feet beneath her.

"It was fun," she admitted. "It was… easy. I thought I'd be so nervous I would be able to eat or think of anything to say, but we talked all night."

"Did he kiss you?" she asked eagerly and Elphaba chuckled.

"On the cheek," she offered and Galinda's brow furrowed slightly in disappointment.

"Oh."

It was all Elphaba could do not to laugh. "Galinda, it was only our first date."

Her friend's face lit up at that. "First date? So there'll be more?"

Elphaba hesitated, blushing again. "I think so."

Galinda squealed again, loudly and then promptly demanded all details from the night. It was only when Elphaba reminded her friend they had classes the next day that convinced Galinda to save the conversation for a later day. The truth was, as nice as it was to be able to share the night with Galinda, Elphaba wanted to keep her memories to herself for a little while.

She knew once the rest of the school found out Fiyero Tiggular was dating the Artichoke, nothing would be the same and she wanted to enjoy her first moment of real contentment in silence for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. This chapter was mainly to get some drama started, move the relationship forward… plus, I think it's something Elphaba would feel. I would if I were her, anyway. Also, it gets to show Nessa a bit as a little spoilt. Again, I find it hard to write Nessa. **

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews. This update is dedicated to changed-for-good111, who asked very nicely. To QueenofDarkness, i don't know if you're reading this story or not, because you reviewed for chapter 8 of "may i not lose you" and i can't reply to it, but thank you for what you said. It made my day. And for littleAVA, i wish you could order your own Fiyero... sigh. And to Julia-Caesar, Gabgalrox and lizziemagic who review pretty much every chapter, thank you! Keep it up :)**

9

Elphaba knocked on the door to Madame Morrible's private quarters one afternoon in early October, and waited patiently until the HeadShizstress answered.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba. How can I help you today?"

Elphaba smiled politely. "I'm here to see my sister, Madame, if that's alright?"

"Of course, my dear. She's in her room."

Elphaba thanked her and headed to her sister's room, finding Nessa at her desk.

"Hello, Nessa. What are you doing?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

Nessa looked up with a smile. "Nothing much. I just thought I'd write to Father whilst I had some free time."

Elphaba tensed slightly. "You haven't said anything about-"

"About you and Fiyero? No," Nessa replied with a disapproving frown. "I don't like lying to him, Elphaba."

"You're not lying," Elphaba reasoned practically. "There's just something you're not telling him."

"There's hardly a big difference between the two, Elphaba. I don't understand why you just won't tell him that you and Fiyero are dating. You _are _dating, aren't you?"

Elphaba faltered, flushing uncomfortably. "Yes," she admitted.

"It's been a month Elphaba. Just _tell_ him," Nessa begged.

"My relationship with Fiyero is none of his business," Elphaba replied sharply.

Nessa wasn't the only one of this opinion. Fiyero couldn't understand why Elphaba refused to tell her father they were dating; after all, he'd told his parents after a week and a half. Strangely enough, it was the only tense subject in their relationship so far. Of course, Fiyero didn't like it when Elphaba made comments about her skin; and the fact that Fiyero was easily distracted when it came to schoolwork drove Elphaba crazy, but for the most part, they were happily getting to know one another.

Of course, the new couple were the talk of the campus, but fortunately, most people remembered Fiyero breaking a nose before the Spring dance and refrained from making comments within earshot of them. But Elphaba still knew perfectly well what people were saying, and she did her best to ignore them. Elphaba supposed it was going well, she had nothing to compare it to, and she certainly wasn't going to compare her relationship with Fiyero against Fiyero's brief relationship with Galinda.

The biggest thing that Elphaba had to get her head around was the idea that Fiyero was genuinely interested in her and seemed to be quite serious about their relationship. It had taken him a week before he'd finally kissed her at the end of their third date, and even now, it was always a sweet, light kiss against her lips, as though he didn't dare to kiss her harder.

"It must be me," she'd said to Galinda only that morning.

"What makes you think he's not always like this?" Galinda demanded and Elphaba snorted.

"Because he dated you and we share a room, remember?"

Galinda blushed and sat next to her friend on her bed. "Ok, yes it is because of you that he's treating this differently, but it's not for the reasons you think."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "How do you know what reasons I'm thinking of?"

"Because I know you, Elphie," Galinda replied simply.

"And how do you know the real reason?"

"Because it's obvious to anyone who knows you and Fiyero. Except you," she laughed.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Ok, Glin. Amaze me."

Galinda sighed. "Oh, Elphie… don't you see? Fiyero's worked really hard at getting close to you, and he's terrified that if he moves too fast, you'll shut him out and he'll never get back in."

That idea had stunned Elphaba, and eventually she'd decided to get some air and go visit Nessa, which had brought her to her sister's room now.

"We haven't really spent much time alone together lately," Elphaba said apologetically. "How are you doing this semester, Nessie?"

Nessa smiled at her sister. "Fine. I'm really liking all my classes. Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you Fabala, about my birthday."

Nessarose's eighteenth birthday was in a week and a half, Elphaba hadn't forgotten. She never did.

"Oh?" was all Elphaba said, but Nessa didn't need a reply.

"I was thinking it would be nice if we all went to the OzDust the Friday night after. I was going to suggest we just go to the Wilted Rose like we did for yours, but there's a few more people I'd like to invite. Really make it a party, you know? Father sent me the most beautiful dress today, and I'd love to wear it."

Elphaba's heart sank slightly. "That sounds nice, Nessa… but I'm not really sure what I'm doing just yet. Fiyero and I might have plans that night."

Nessa pouted. "Fabala, it's my birthday! Can't you and Fiyero change your plans if you have any?"

"We could, but maybe I don't want to go to the OzDust. You know how I feel about parties Nessa."

There were tears in Nessa's eyes now. Not real tears, but just enough to attempt to convince Elphaba to give in to her sister.

"You _always_ do this!" Nessa cried accusingly. "You _never_ want to be sociable! Every time I do something with my friends for my birthday, you make some excuse to hide away in a hole with your books!"

"Nessa," Elphaba began to protest. "You know that it's not an easy day for me. And I always make it special for you, don't I? I buy you a present and make your favourite dinner and a cake. But you know-"

"I know my own sister is too selfish and cold-hearted to celebrate my birthday with me!" Nessa choked out and Elphaba flinched.

"Just because Father doesn't celebrate your birth, doesn't mean I should suffer for mine!" Nessa continued angrily. "I think I do that more than enough every day, having to put up with this horrendible chair!"

"Nessie," Elphaba said placating, but Nessa cut her off.

"No! No, '_Nessie'. _You don't even try to understand how hard it is for me Elphaba, having to always be different than everyone and seeing other girls do so many things I can't do. And _don't _try and argue that you _do _know how I feel! Just because you're green doesn't mean anything. Just once, would it kill you to feel something? I'm sick and tired of everything you say being sarcastic or pessimistic. I get it, we _all_ get it, you're green and the world hates you. Well, Elphaba, it's not _all_ about you!"

Elphaba felt as though Nessa had slapped her.

"I'm going to go," she said after a moment, her voice quiet. "See you later, Nessa."

Nessa didn't even bid her sister goodbye as she left.

Elphaba walked away from Nessa's room dazedly, her sister's words swirling around her mind. She had no idea where she was walking to, she just walked. Lost in her thoughts, she literally bumped directly into Fiyero.

"Hey, fancy bumping into you," he joked when he realised who it was. His smile faded when he got a good look at his girlfriend.

Although there were no tears, her face was a paler shade of green than its usual emerald and she was trembling slightly.

"Fae? Are you okay?" he asked gently, and she nodded faintly.

"I'm fine, Yero."

Fiyero knew better though. "No you're not. Come on."

He took her hand and led her to their usual spot under the oak tree.

"What happened, Elphaba?" he asked and she sat down on the ground, pulling her knees up to her chin and curling into herself.

She sighed briefly. "Nessa and I had a fight. No," she corrected herself, closing her eyes. "I sat there while Nessa yelled at me."

Fiyero frowned, he hadn't known Nessa and Elphaba to fight at all since he'd known them, and he had a hard time picturing quiet, prim Nessarose yelling.

"What about?"

"It's Nessa's birthday soon, and she's planning a big party at the OzDust. I wasn't very enthusiastic about the idea," she admitted. "And she got mad."

That didn't seem very significant to Fiyero and he almost laughed. "She'll get over it, Fae. She knows you're not big on parties."

Elphaba shook her head. "No, it's not just this year. My Father always makes a big deal out of Nessa's birthday. I make her favourite dinner and a cake and she gets presents… and it's not that I don't want to celebrate her birthday. She's my little sister and she deserves to celebrate…"

"But?" Fiyero prodded. He wasn't even going to comment on the fact that Nessa's birthday was a cause for celebration whilst Elphaba's was considered unimportant.

Elphaba didn't answer and Fiyero could almost see her shutting down. In desperation, he grabbed her hands, making her look at him.

"Elphaba? Fae, talk to me," he begged. "Don't shut me out. Please?"

Elphaba saw the earnest concern in his blue eyes and took a deep breath, deciding maybe it was time to tell him everything.

"I was three and a half when Nessa was born," she began, Fiyero's hands still wrapped comfortingly and securely around her own.

"I only have a few memories of my mother, because she died giving birth to Nessa."

Fiyero was stunned for a moment. "Oh, Fae," he said softly, but she shook her head.

"Don't, Yero. Don't feel sorry for me. It's because of me that she died… that Nessa is stuck in that chair for the rest of her life."

Fiyero frowned in bewilderment. "How is it _your_ fault?" he asked. Even as he asked, he got the sense that the answer would explain a lot about Elphaba, and why she kept people at arm's length.

"They were worried… our parents, both of them, that the baby might be born like me. Green… my father never really had much to do with me when I was a child, and once Momma got pregnant with Nessa, he was so excited at the chance to have a normal baby. But he was still worried, so he and Momma tried to make sure it wouldn't happen. He made her chew milk flowers constantly… I remember her telling me they tasted awful, but she did it to make Father happy. But then… she went into labour too soon and she lost so much blood. Nessa's legs came out all tangled and Momma never woke up."

Fiyero couldn't think of anything to say, the story was just so awful. But Elphaba didn't need him to say anything.

"Nessa's been left out of everything her whole life. She wanted to do dancing and couldn't, she has a closet full of beautiful dresses and shoes she can't wear the way she wants to because she can't stand or walk. She always had a hard time making friends when we were younger because she can't run and play like the others could… and it's my fault. If I hadn't been born, everyone would be better off," she finished quietly, lowering her eyes.

Fiyero could hear the sincerity in her voice, she really believed what she was saying. Angrily, he cupped her face in his hands, making her look back up.

"Elphaba, I _never _want to hear those words cross your lips again, do you understand?" he said fiercely and she looked faintly startled by his anger.

"Oz, Elphaba- do you know where I'd be if it weren't for you? What I'd be like? What _Galinda _would be like? We are both better off because of you, and I don't want to think about what my life would be like without you in it. And what happened to Nessa and your mother, is _not _your fault. Your parents made choices and these things just happen sometimes. You are not responsible. Ok?"

Elphaba nodded wordlessly and Fiyero pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"What else did Nessa say?" he asked, pretty sure there was more than Elphaba had said so far.

Elphaba pulled away from him, looking away. "She said… that I was selfish and cold and unfeeling… and she's right."

Fiyero opened his mouth to protest at that, but she stopped him, standing up to pace around.

"No, don't argue, Fiyero. I… I thought it would be easier. Since I was a child, people have been saying things to me about my skin. My own father wants nothing to do with me because I'm _abnormal_. And it was just easier to make myself not care about what people said, because if I got upset every time someone made fun of me, I'd always be upset. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt still, when someone calls me a name or what people are saying about us."

Fiyero watched her move backward and forwards in silence, until she turned to him worriedly.

"What if I _can't_ feel anything? I'm so used to not showing any emotion and hiding what I feel, I don't even know if I can feel anything anymore. I don't know if I'm happy, or if I just think I'm happy… because I don't remember when the last time I was happy was. I just feel… numb, most of the time with these shadows I think are feelings, but I don't know what they are, or if they're real."

Fiyero stood up, walked over to where she was standing and pulled her into his arms. Before Elphaba could register anything else, he kissed her. Not like he'd kissed her before, but how he'd been wanting to kiss her for the past month and been too scared to do. He kissed her how he should have kissed her that day with the Lion Cub, or on the night of her birthday. Elphaba responded without thinking about it, her arms winding around Fiyero's neck and her mind blissfully clear.

When they separated, both needing air, Fiyero kept her close to him, resting his forehead against hers.

"Elphaba, you are the most feeling person I know," he told her firmly. "It is absolutely impossible that you are incapable of feeling. You've cared for Nessarose her entire life, given her everything you could. Galinda and Boq told me what happened the first day of school last year when you couldn't room with Nessa, you were so upset you lost control of your magic. I was _there _when you made our entire History class go insane to rescue a Lion Cub. You're always willing to tutor me, or anyone who needs it. You let Galinda give you make overs when she's had a bad day and is upset. You _feel_, Fae."

Elphaba said nothing, but her smile was answer enough. When Fiyero kissed her, she'd felt an indescribable warmth spread through her entire body, making her tingle and she'd _known _then, that she was happy. In Fiyero's arms, she felt safe, accepted. She felt beautiful, which was something she'd never felt before, and she knew in that moment she was falling in love with Fiyero- if she wasn't already. That thought scared her a little and she pushed it away for the time being, not wanting anything to spoil this moment.

Fiyero kissed her again and then smiled as he drew away. "You're also amazingly good at picking up the feelings of others. Do you have any idea how much it terrified me when you called me out on my entire personality that day with the Lion Cub? You'd known me for, what a day? And you saw what my own _parents_ hadn't seen."

Elphaba chuckled, entwining her fingers through the hair on the back of his head as she recalled what she'd said to him that day.

_So no matter how self-absorbed and shallow you pretend to be… no, you're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy._

"I could tell you were miserable," she said softly. "That's one emotion I'm very familiar with."

"It was my only way of rebellion," he admitted. "The whole 'Dancing Through Life' thing. My whole life has been planned out for me, and I didn't want to be king… too many responsibilities. When I was eighteen, I just started… not caring. I didn't want to think, I didn't want that pressure of having to rule a country, I was just fed up with it all. And no one saw through it, until you."

Elphaba frowned at him in concern. "But you're happier now, aren't you? You seem happier."

He laughed. "Fae, of course I'm happy. I have you."

Elphaba leaned up and kissed him in reply.

Nessa came and apologised to Elphaba at dinner that night, which of course, Elphaba accepted without question.

"I was thinking," Nessa said softly. "That maybe we could have dinner at _Gardenia's _next Friday and then I could go meet my friends at the OzDust?"

Elphaba recognised her sister was trying to make amends and smiled as she embraced her sister tightly.

"Sounds perfect, Nessie."

Fiyero watched the two sisters hug and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

10

There was a definite shift in the relationship between Elphaba and Fiyero after that day. Galinda wasn't sure exactly what had occurred, but it was obvious (to her, anyway) that they had taken a big step forward in their relationship. Elphaba wrote to her father, telling her that she and Fiyero were dating, and reminded him of his promise in the summer to reserve judgement of Fiyero until he'd met him. Frex's reply was simple, that she was at Shiz to care for Nessa and should prioritise her sister and her studies above any relationship, which Elphaba took as a sign of his reluctant acceptance.

Of course, there was no need for him to worry about Elphaba neglecting either Nessa or her studies, there were times Fiyero was sure they'd had more study dates than dates, which he was always willing to remedy. Elphaba was also careful not to neglect Galinda, who was now a fifth wheel in a group of two couples. Galinda couldn't care less though, she was happy enough to receive admiration from every single guy on campus until she graduated, where she was sure she'd be swept off her feet by a wealthy Gilikin nobleman, or at least someone with a social status high enough to be proper for Galinda to marry.

"You're already thinking about marriage?" Elphaba asked her friend incredulously when she'd been told this, forgetting momentarily it was Galinda who'd declared herself practically engaged to Fiyero within twelve hours of meeting him.

"Of course I am, silly!" Galinda laughed as though it were obvious. "Don't you?"

"Galinda, Fiyero and I've been dating for two months. I think it's a little soon to be thinking about anything like that," Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Everyone on campus doesn't think so," Galinda smirked.

The students at Shiz had still not tired of the novelty and entertainment that apparently was the relationship between Elphaba and Fiyero- Fiyeraba as some of the older girls had dubbed them. As they talked, Elphaba and Galinda were waiting for Fiyero to get out of detention one afternoon. He'd been caught by Madame Morrible starting another fight and been appropriately lectured and punished. What Morrible didn't know however, was that Fiyero had started the fight after learning Anslem and some of the boys were running a betting pool on how long their relationship would last, and if the two were sleeping together.

"It's sweet that he's so protective of you," Galinda commented dreamily.

Elphaba sighed, worried. She'd heard Morrible tell Fiyero that if he pulled another stunt like this, she'd expel him, and Elphaba didn't want that.

"Oz, are you my favourite person right now," Fiyero announced his presence tiredly, coming out and seeing them waiting for him and Elphaba smirked slightly.

"I should hope so."

Galinda giggled. "You two are so funny! Ok, I'll see you later Elphie."

"Where's she going?" Fiyero asked her as they headed outside.

"She's got a date," Elphaba replied. "Some senior she met near the water fountain yesterday, so she's all excited."

Fiyero laughed. "Wow, to be a fly on the wall in your room tonight when she gets home."

Elphaba chuckled. "No, when she gets home I'll conveniently be asleep."

Fiyero pulled her to his side as they walked and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for meeting me."

Elphaba sighed. "Yero, you need to be careful."

He looked at her in amazement. "What? Fae, those idiots were-"

"I know," she interrupted, turning to him. "And I don't like it any more than you do. But Yero, Morrible wasn't kidding about threatening to expel you. You have a record, which means it's going to take a lot less for you to get expelled than anyone else. And I don't want you to have to leave. So, _please, _just ignore whatever these morons we call peers do or say. For me?"

Fiyero hesitated then sighed. "Ok," he agreed. "But it's not going to be easy," he warned her.

"I know… and I appreciate you standing up for us. Yero, my hero," she said with a smile and Fiyero grinned, remembering the last time she'd met him after detention.

"I just don't like how they talk about you," he said unhappily.

Elphaba shrugged. "Neither do I, but I'm used to it. Although I prefer 'the green girl' over 'Artichoke'."

"You're my green girl," Fiyero whispered, kissing her softly and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

That was another thing that had changed in recent weeks between them. Once they'd first kissed- really kissed, Fiyero couldn't help but find reasons to do so all the time. He was completely intoxicated by her, and Elphaba was quickly learning how to use that to her advantage. Although she wasn't too comfortable with public displays of affection, she loved that Fiyero wanted to kiss her, or touch her in front of people; it wasn't something she saw a lot.

"Hey, do you know what next Tuesday is?" he asked her as walked, heading towards the Wilted Rose.

Elphaba nodded. "Our three month anniversary," she replied and laughed at Fiyero's surprised look.

"You didn't think I'd remember?"

"No," Fiyero said innocently, but Elphaba didn't buy it.

"Uh-huh. So did you have a point, or was this supposed to serve as a gentle reminder?" she asked.

Fiyero grinned. "Actually, I was going to suggest that I take you out to dinner to celebrate."

"Fine, but no presents," she warned and he groaned.

Elphaba was still firm against Fiyero buying her gifts, or paying for everything. She was open to exchanging gifts for Lurlinemas or birthdays (Fiyero's, she learned, was in January), but thought it was pointless to buy gifts every month.

"And not _a_ present, either," she quickly added cutting off any loopholes and Fiyero grimaced.

"Fine," he muttered and Elphaba smiled smugly.

"You suck, Thropp," he glared at her and she cackled.

When they reached the Wilted Rose, they found Nessa and Boq in a corner, sharing a piece of cake and went to join them.

"How was detention?" Nessa asked Fiyero. "What did you have to do?"

Fiyero shrugged. "It wasn't too bad, I've had worse. Morrible only made me write lines."

"Anything interesting?" Boq asked, intrigued.

"_I will not cause commotions on campus, _written five hundred times," he replied making a face.

Elphaba snickered. "Did you tell her you don't cause commotions, but you are dating one?"

Fiyero glared at her, but that only made her laugh harder.

"Yero, come on!" she rolled her eyes and Fiyero leaned over and kissed her.

"You're _my _commotion," he told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Really? So I'm _your_ green girl, _your_ commotion. Anything else I've missed?"

He grinned. "You, Fae, are my beautiful, brilliant, amazing girlfriend… who refuses to let me spend a cent on her."

"And his Vinkun wildflower," Boq added with a grin and Fiyero laughed.

"Sweet Oz, not this again," Elphaba muttered, rolling her eyes.

Nessa laughed. "Elphaba, just let him spoil you!"

"No," she refused.

"You're going to have to get used to it eventually," Fiyero told her firmly but she shook her head.

Boq grinned. "So, this is serious between you guys, huh?"

Elphaba looked at him with narrowed eyes as she stole a bite of cake from Nessa's fork. "Why? How much did you put in the pool?"

Boq reddened as Fiyero glared at his friend and Nessa looked horrified.

"_Boq!"_

"I bet for you guys!" Boq protested quickly. "I said you'd last over six months, which was the highest you could go…" he trailed off when he noticed only Elphaba looked amused.

"Well, we'll see what we can do. I'm going to get some coffee."

Boq wasn't sure whether he was in more trouble from Fiyero or Nessarose.

When Galinda found out that Fiyero was taking Elphaba out for dinner on Tuesday night for their anniversary, she immediately went and sought him out, to see where he was taking her in the hope that she could convince Elphaba to buy a new dress.

"I'd love to take her to _Idyllic Valley," _he confessed when she asked him, referring to the fanciest and most expensive restaurant in town.

"But you know she hates going somewhere new if people are going to stare at her."

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Fiyero, you're the Prince of the Vinkus. Make the reservation and tell them that if anyone stares, there'll be big trouble. Three months is an impressive milestone, and you should spoil Elphie- whether she likes it or not."

Fiyero was easy to convince, but he knew Elphaba would protest, so he merely told her they were going on a surprise, but she should dress up.

Elphaba didn't like the sound of that, and found herself being dragged shopping on Saturday morning, accompanied by a very hyper Galinda.

"Galinda, I don't need a new dress. Can't I just wear something I already own?" Elphaba protested as Galinda led her into a dress shop.

"Not where you're going," Galinda said flatly. "Elphie, you're dating a _prince. _It won't kill you to dress up a little for important celebrations like your anniversary."

Elphaba sighed. "I don't think I'm going to find anything," she said doubtfully, looking around the store. All she could see was bright colours, sequins and fluff.

"Of course we'll find something!" Galinda insisted. "And I won't even say anything about you not wearing black. Here, you sit and I'll find you some things to try on."

To give Galinda credit, she did try and find something Elphaba would actually wear, but usually slipped up with a ruffle or sequins or a style that showed too much skin for the modest Elphaba. In the end, it was the store assistant who suggested the dress for Elphaba, and she hesitantly agreed to try it on.

It was a simple asymmetrical black dress, which fitted to her curves without clinging to them and floor-length. The neckline was high and left one shoulder bare and Elphaba had to admit she liked it. When Galinda saw her in it, she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh, Elphie! It's beautiful! Will you get it? Please?"

Elphaba paused thoughtfully, glancing between her reflection in the mirror and Galinda's pleading eyes.

"Ok, I'll get it," she agreed and Galinda squealed, dashing over to hug her friend tightly.

"Yay! Oh, Fiyero is going to _die_ when he sees you!"

Elphaba laughed. "Not literally I hope," she teased Galinda's dramatics.

Galinda shrugged. "I don't know. I'd be impressed if I could make someone die because I look so fantastic, wouldn't you?"

"For the love of Oz, Glin," Elphaba muttered, going back to change out of the dress.

**AN. For Elphaba's dress, I was picturing the dress that Lea Michele wore to the DGA awards in LA on January 30, except in black not nude. If you can, Google it. It's a beautiful dress, and I thought it was modest enough that Elphaba would wear it. I just suck at describing clothes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. In case you can't tell (I don't know observant you all are), I wrote this chapter in the middle of a major **_**Gilmore Girls **_**marathon, and didn't realise the influences until after I wrote it. There's two bits in here from GG. Bonus points if you can pick them out, but I'll tell you next chapter anyway. **

**Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I really wanted to draw this out. I'm posting this at 6.30 on Monday morning, and I'm tired, so please review!**

11

Fiyero thought he was the luckiest man in all of Oz as he and Elphaba walked back towards her dorm after dinner on Tuesday night. He was actually in danger of falling over, because he couldn't stop staring at her.

Fiyero thought Elphaba was beautiful at the best of times, but seeing her tonight… she was wearing her new dress of course, and had permitted Galinda to do her hair and apply the faintest touch of makeup. Galinda had curled her hair and then pinned it up in a high ponytail, allowing the curls to hang down her back. The only jewellery she wore was the charm bracelet Fiyero had given her for her birthday, and in Fiyero's eyes, she was perfect.

They'd had an amazing dinner at _Idyllic Valley, _and to the relief of both Elphaba and Fiyero, none of the staff had stared at Elphaba too obviously, except for a teenaged, pimply boy who's jaw had dropped when he saw her, but Fiyero attributed that to her dress rather than her skin. He'd also requested a private table so none of the other diners could stare, which had impressed Elphaba.

"You know," Elphaba said when they reached her door and she turned to say goodnight. "You're setting the bar pretty high for anniversaries. If this is only three months, I hate to think what you're planning for six months."

Fiyero grinned. If he had his way, they'd celebrate every month, Oz every week! But Elphaba had bluntly told him not to be ridiculous, and they'd agreed on a compromise of every three months Fiyero was allowed to plan big celebrations for their anniversary.

"You'll have to wait and see come March, won't you?" he teased her, lowering his head to hers.

Elphaba melted into his kiss, as she always did, it was her natural reaction. And as always, it was only a dire need for oxygen that made them reluctantly pull apart. Her hands rested on his chest and his encircled her tiny waist as he planted soft kisses on her neck.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero whispered pulling back slightly to look her in the eyes.

She met his gaze and he smiled softly.

"I love you."

Elphaba stiffened for a moment and her eyes widened slightly, before she closed them tightly.

"No," she said, her voice barely audible. "Take it back."

Fiyero was confused. "What?" he asked, laughing slightly.

Her eyes remained closed as she shook her head. "Take it back, Yero, please."

"Fae-"

"Just tell me that you didn't mean it," she cut him off, her eyes opening. "Tell me that you've said that to a hundred girls before me, that it doesn't mean anything."

Fiyero wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like where this was going.

"Elphaba, I've never said that to anyone before in my life besides my parents… and trust me, it didn't have the same meaning," he said tightly.

Elphaba let out a deep breath, grimacing.

"Fae, I don't understand," Fiyero frowned.

"Just _please _take it back, Yero. And let's just pretend it never happened, please?" she begged and Fiyero thought he understood and mentally kicked himself.

He'd thought for sure Elphaba loved him too, he'd been dying to say the words to her for so long, but wanted to wait until the right moment. Which he'd thought had been now… but now he suddenly doubted whether she really did feel the same way.

"You want to take back tonight?"

"No!" Elphaba protested. "Just… just the last two minutes," she pleaded as Fiyero let her go and stepped back, his expression one of hurt, confusion and anger.

"Why stop there? Why not take back the past three months?" he asked, turning around and leaving without waiting for a reply.

"Fiyero," Elphaba called after him, but he didn't turn around. It took her a moment to realise she was shaking, and it took her three tries to unlock the dormitory door.

She didn't know where Galinda was, but she suddenly felt ill as she sat on her bed in the dark, thinking about what had just occurred.

_Why not take back the past three months?_

Their entire relationship… it was over, Elphaba had no doubt. She'd done it. She'd screwed up and lost her first real experience at being happy she could remember. And then with that realisation, Elphaba cried.

* * *

Galinda had been studying for Life Sciences with Nessa and Boq and she hummed happily to herself as she opened the dorm room and flicked on the light. Her tune died in her throat immediately.

Elphaba's heels were lying on the floor, next to a heap of black fabric Galinda recognised as her friend's dress. Elphaba herself was lying on her bed, curled up in her pyjamas under blankets in the foetal position clutching a pillow, and there were tears running down her face. Galinda had never seen Elphaba cry before, in all the time they'd been friends and she immediately knew something awful had happened.

"Elphie?" she asked worriedly, hurrying over to the bed to sit next to her best friend. "Elphie, what happened?"

"Fiyero hates me," Elphaba whispered, her voice trembling. "And I don't blame him. I blew it, Glin. I messed up everything…"

Galinda rubbed her arm soothingly. "Elphie, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. What happened?"

"It was perfect," she said softly, closing her eyes. "The whole night was perfect… and then we were saying goodnight and…"

Galinda was alarmed. What had happened?

"He told me he loved me," Elphaba murmured and Galinda gasped softly.

"He did? Oh, Elphie!"

But Elphaba shook her head. "No… I panicked, Glin. I messed everything up. When he said it… I couldn't say it back. I can't…"

Galinda was puzzled. "Don't you love him?"

Elphaba trembled and Galinda tucked the blankets around her friend tighter, like a parent does with a small child.

"No, I love him," she said quietly. "That's the trouble. I- I keep waiting for him to realise he shouldn't be with me and leave… if I tell him I love him, and then it happened… I couldn't handle that. And now," she continued, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

"Now, I've screwed everything up and he's gone and he hates me."

"Elphie, what happened?" Galinda asked softly. There was already so much she wanted to say, but she wanted to get the full picture first.

"He… he told me he loved me. And I asked him to take it back… and he said… he said, why don't we take the whole three months back… and now I've lost him, Glin."

Galinda couldn't think of anything to say, but she had a strong desire to kick Fiyero in the balls. She silently lay behind Elphaba and hugged her, letting her friend cry until she ran out of tears.

"I was happy," Elphaba said hoarsely when she'd run out of tears. "I was happy, for the first time in my life. And now… my father was right."

That caught Galinda's attention. "Your father? What was he right about?"

Elphaba closed her eyes. "That I don't deserve to be loved. That I only cause pain to people around me… that I'm cursed and that's why I was born this way. Or born at all… and he was right. My mother's dead, Nessa's stuck in that Oz-damned chair! And now Fiyero… I've just hurt him so badly. Even when I was trying to get close to him, I was pushing him away, keeping him at arm's length so I wouldn't get hurt… and the first time someone tells me they love me, I just hurt them."

Galinda pressed her lips tightly together as she rubbed comforting circles on Elphaba's back.

"What do you mean the first time? What about Nessa or your father?" she asked her, but Elphaba shook her head.

"No. My father hates me… and Nessa… she's my sister. She has to love me. Fiyero's the only one, and now…"

"Elphie…"

In response, Elphaba sobbed harder. Soon, her breathing became choppy and ragged, scaring Galinda.

"Elphie, this isn't good. Come on, try to sit up."

Elphaba sat up slowly, tucking her knees under her chin. Her makeup that Galinda had carefully applied earlier that night was smudged in streaks down her face, and Galinda went to get a wipe before it stained her emerald skin.

"I should have known it was too good to be true," she whispered as Galinda gently wiped her face. "I should have known it couldn't last… guess I should have put money in the pool, huh?" she asked with a small smile and Galinda frowned.

"Don't talk like that, Elphie. You and Fiyero will make up, and everything will be back to normal."

Elphaba shook her head miserably. "No. You didn't see him, Glin. I hurt him- bad. He's not going to want anything to do with me ever again. I've lost him," she sobbed, breaking down again and Galinda pulled her into a hug.

"Elphie…"

"I messed up so bad," Elphaba buried her face into Galinda's arms. "He loved me, Glin. And I…"

"Shhh. Try to sleep," Galinda soothed.

"What if this was my only chance for happiness?" Elphaba asked her brokenly. "I was trying… _so_ hard to let him in. But if I don't let people in, I can't get hurt. It's just easier that way."

Galinda stayed by Elphaba's side until her friend drifted into an uneasy sleep sometime after midnight. Seeing her best friend so miserable and scared made Galinda furious- and not just at Fiyero. She was mad at Elphaba's father, and Nessarose too. She couldn't believe that Elphaba didn't believe Nessa loved her other than the usual bonds between blood relatives. Elphaba was the strongest person Galinda knew and she'd always admired that about her friend. And to see her so broken… yes, Galinda blamed Fiyero.

He _knew_ Elphaba had trouble letting people in and showing her emotions, they'd had a hundred talks about that before and it was the main subject of their correspondence over the summer. He knew all of this, and Galinda had made him swear to be careful with Elphaba's heart, lest he break it. And now look what had happened.

Galinda fell asleep not much more settled than Elphaba and awoke much later than usual. Looking over at her roommate's bed, she was startled for a moment to see it was empty, before she saw Elphaba sitting on the window seat, staring blankly out the window. Her face was pale and drawn, and there were dark circles under her still reddened eyes. Seeing the time, Galinda jumped out of bed quickly, grabbing her brush.

"Come on, Elphie. We're late this morning. We'll barely have time for breakfast before class," she said brightly and Elphaba turned her head slowly.

"I'm not going to class today," she said dully.

Galinda was shocked. Elphaba was going to miss class?

"Elphaba-"

"I can't, Glin. I can't do it," Elphaba replied shakily and after a moment, Galinda nodded.

"Ok, I'll tell the teachers you're sick."

Not a complete lie, Galinda reasoned. Elphaba did look ill.

Galinda hesitated, then sat next to Elphaba's feet on the window seat.

"Elphie? For what it's worth… you're my best friend. The only friend I've ever had who really mattered… and I love you. You're the sister I never had," Galinda told her emotionally, blinking back tears.

Elphaba met her gaze, her lower lip trembling and Galinda was horrified as she burst into tears again.

That decided it, Galinda decided as she tried to comfort Elphaba. When she was dressed, there was going to be one dead Vinkun prince.

**

* * *

**

Fiyero sat at their usual table, not even pretending to listen as Boq and Nessa talked over breakfast. He was waiting impatiently for Elphaba and Galinda to come down so that he could apologise and make things right.

_Why don't we take the whole three months back?_

Admittedly, he'd been stung when Elphaba had asked- begged, more accurately, him to take back his "I love you", asking him to tell her it didn't mean anything. All Fiyero had meant by his comment was that if he had to take back everything that meant something to him about Elphaba, he'd have to take back their entire relationship- every moment they'd shared since the Lion Cub, because it all meant something. It meant everything.

All he wanted was to hold her and kiss her and say he was sorry, and explain what she meant to him. But there was ten minutes until class would begin, and there was no sign of either Elphaba or Galinda.

What did appear with five minutes to spare, was a whirlwind of pink fabric, golden curls and a glare that could freeze fire.

"Morning Galinda. Where's Elphaba?" Nessa greeted her as she approached and Galinda paused.

"_Where's_ _Elphaba?_ Let's ask Fiyero, _shall_ _we_?" Galinda fumed, glaring at Fiyero, who stilled.

"Actually no, I've got a bone to pick with you first Nessarose," Galinda pointed a finger at Nessa accusingly.

"Do you love your sister?"

Nessa was startled by the strange question. "Of course I do! She's my sister… she's taken care of me my whole life. Why would you ask that?"

"Would it kill you to tell her that once in a while?" Galinda raised an eyebrow and Nessa frowned.

"She knows I love her," she stammered.

"Allow me to assure you that she doesn't," Galinda retorted icily before turning to Fiyero.

"What in Oz's name have you done? Do you know that I was up all night with my best friend as she cried, because _you_ broke her heart? I thought you loved her, Fiyero. _Why_ would you break up with her?"

Fiyero was horrified. "_What?"_ he exclaimed. "I didn't break up with her!"

"Oh, really?" Galinda snarled. "So, _what_ exactly did you mean by telling her you wanted to take the past three months back?"

Fiyero's mouth went dry. "She- she thinks I broke up with her?"

"Yeah. Maybe because that's what it sounded like. You're an idiot."

Fiyero's temper flared. "Excuse me? Galinda, I told her I _loved_ her and she asked me to take it back!"

Nessa and Boq were watching open-mouthed in amazement as Galinda snapped back at him.

"Fiyero, you _know_ what Elphaba's like, she's told you about her childhood. There's a reason you worked so hard to get her to let you in! She loves you, you brainless twit, but she's thinks at any moment you're going to leave her for someone better. Elphie's spent her whole life keeping people away so she can't get hurt. Can you blame her for being scared and panicking a little? From what she said, you dropped it out of the blue!"

Fiyero felt even worse now than he did before. "What was I supposed to do? What other way is there to tell someone you love them?"

Galinda sighed impatiently. "OK, this is the wrong time for this conversation. You need to fix this, Tiggular!"

Fiyero stood up. "I know. Is she in the classroom already?"

"No. She's back in our dorm. She said she's not going to class today," Galinda said pointedly, and it was only then Fiyero realised Galinda wasn't exaggerating about Elphaba's emotional state.

"Crap," he muttered and took off at a run out of the cafeteria.

Boq turned to Galinda, still stunned. "Ah, Galinda? Want to fill us in?"

**AN. I know Elphaba's not really one for tears, but I figured she really does love Fiyero, just can't say it and she thinks he broke up with her. She's allowed to be upset.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. Gilmore Girls moments in chapter 11- Elphaba being unable to say 'I love you', similar to Rory and Dean in season 1 (not intentional, and not the same but it is similar); and Elphaba's breakdown after thinking Fiyero had broken up with her, like Lorelai's reaction to Luke breaking up with her (the first time.) This was intentional, coz it always makes me sad. I thought it was only fair I post this at 6.30 Monday morning, US (East Coast) time, considering the last was done 6.30 Monday morning my time. Thanks to all the amazing reviews, as always!**

12

Fiyero didn't bother knocking at the door to Elphaba's room, he just let himself in. Elphaba was still sitting on the window seat, her arms folded around her middle as though to support herself. When the door opened, she turned her head and she froze to see Fiyero standing there in the doorway.

"Fiyero," she gasped, standing up hurriedly. "What are you doing here?"

Fiyero shut the door behind him, coming up and folding her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Fae," he whispered and Elphaba buried her face in his neck, clinging to him.

"No, I'm sorry. I-" she began to protest, but Fiyero stopped her with a kiss.

"Listen to me," he said gently, when he pulled away, sitting her down on the window seat again and crouching down in front of her.

She nodded in agreement and Fiyero took a deep breath. "Fae, I'm not going to take back what I said last night, because I won't take back the truth. Elphaba, I love you. I've been in love with you ever since that day with the Lion Cub, and I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met. I love you, and I'm in this for the long haul. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Elphaba smiled wryly, looking down at her hands. "Be careful what you say," she warned him. "The rest of your life is a long time."

"Not long enough," he added simply and she blushed. "Fae, you mean everything to me. And I want everything with you, a whole lifetime. Marriage and children… everything. And before you even say it, I don't give a damn what colour they are," he said sternly and she took a shaky breath.

"Fiyero, be really careful what you're saying," Elphaba said quietly. "I really doubt your parents want a green daughter-in-law."

He cupped her face in his hands. "My parents are not a part of this relationship. I will do whatever I have to do to be with you, Fae. Even if I have to give up the throne, I'll do it. Because you're more important than any of that."

Then he grinned slightly. "Besides, I'll have you know my parents already adore you, just because you got me thinking. My exam results were more than enough to convince them how wonderful you are."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "And they know I'm green?"

"Yes," Fiyero nodded. "I promise you, Fae. They don't care. They can see how happy you make me, and that's all they care about."

Elphaba leaned down and kissed him and when they pulled away, Fiyero gently ran his thumb along her cheekbones.

"Oz, I can't believe I made you cry. I hate myself for making you cry," he murmured in a pained voice and Elphaba caught his hand gently.

"Yero, I…" she hesitated, and Fiyero realised what she was about to do and stopped her.

"Don't," he cut her off and she looked surprised. "I know you love me, Fae... and I understand why you can't say it. And I can wait forever for you to say it, until you believe that I'm not going anywhere. I want forever with you."

Elphaba was stunned that he knew she was afraid of him leaving her.

"How in Oz's name did you… Galinda," she realised with a sigh and Fiyero nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. She was worried about you. I thought she was going to kill me," he told her, not entirely joking and she chuckled.

"You do realise you're late for class, don't you?" she pointed out, noting the time and Fiyero moved to sit next to her.

"I'm not going to class today," he announced and Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Really? So, what are you going to do?"

"Whatever you're going to do."

"Sleeping?" Elphaba replied. She was exhausted, she'd barely slept the night before and had been on such a rollercoaster of emotions, she could barely keep her eyes open.

Fiyero smiled slightly, noticing how tired she appeared. "I can always sleep."

Elphaba rolled her eyes as he led her to the bed and made her lie down before sitting next to her.

"That doesn't surprise me."

When Galinda made a hasty trip back to the room in between classes to check on Elphaba, she smiled to see her friend fast asleep, curled up in Fiyero's arms who was also sleeping. She had a feeling everything would be fine between them now.

* * *

A week later, Elphaba received a fancy envelope in the mail with a return address from the Vinkus. When Fiyero saw it, he grinned which immediately aroused Elphaba's suspicions.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked and he nodded.

"I do. I didn't know you were getting one though."

Confused, Elphaba opened it and found a formal invitation on gold paper inviting "Miss Elphaba Thropp to the annual Vinkun Royal Lurlinemas Ball, as an honoured guest of King Ibrahim, Queen Kasmira and Prince Fiyero Tiggular."

Elphaba gaped between the invitation and her boyfriend for a moment, completely stunned.

"Oh, Sweet Oz!" she murmured finally, and Fiyero laughed.

"You'll come, won't you Fae?" he asked eagerly. "I want you to meet my parents and you can stay with us for the whole winter break."

Elphaba didn't know what to say. "Yero…"

His face fell. "What is it? I know it says 'Ball', but it's really more of a formal dinner, so you don't have to worry about dancing. You- you don't want to come?"

"It's not that," Elphaba reassured him quickly. "I'd love to come."

"But?" he asked apprehensively.

"Nessa," she reminded him. "I take care of her all the time at home. My father wouldn't allow me to go."

Fiyero was crestfallen for a moment, and then his face brightened. "I'll get my parents to invite Nessa too! And your father."

Elphaba grimaced. "Oh, that's not a good idea."

Fiyero laughed. "Fae, I have to meet him sometime," he pointed out. "And what are you worried about?"

Elphaba sighed. "I'm worried about how he'd treat you. I'm worried that when you meet him, you'll decide I'm too much hassle and you can't be bothered anymore."

He laughed again and kissed her. "Elphaba, I'm dating a commotion, remember?" he teased her. "Where's the fun in that if there's no hassle?"

She scoffed. "Meet my father and then tell me that again."

"I will."

So, Fiyero wrote to his parents and explained the situation, who quickly sent invitations not only to Frex, but to Nessa, Galinda and Boq. Galinda and Nessa were thrilled and began to talk of nothing else but the Ball, which was very distracting for Elphaba, who was both nervous about the Ball and meeting Fiyero's parents, and trying to concentrate on her mid-terms.

So, the week of Lurlinemas, when all the exams were over, the five piled into the carriage Fiyero's parents had sent for them, and begun the journey to Kiamo Ko, the home of the Vinkun Royal Family. The closer they got to the castle, the more nervous Elphaba grew, but Fiyero kept reassuring her that his parents would love her.

"I told you. They know all about you," he assured her, but somehow that didn't comfort Elphaba. She knew Fiyero was prone to exaggeration, especially when it came to her.

"Oh. My. Oz. Fiyero, you _live _here?" Galinda squealed, gaping out the window as the castle came into view.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "He's a prince, Glin. Where did you expect him to live?"

"In a little wooden hut?" Boq guessed and Fiyero laughed.

"This is nothing. You should see our other castle."

"Other castle?" Nessa repeated, wide-eyed.

"Of _course_ there's another castle," Elphaba muttered feeling more out of place than ever and Fiyero squeezed her hand with a grin.

As the carriage rolled up, Fiyero saw his parents had come out to greet them and braced himself. Although he was positive his parents would approve of Elphaba, he was still nervous about actually introducing them. Fiyero jumped out first and greeted his parents with a warm hug.

"Hi, Mom. Dad."

"Son," Ibrahim greeted him in return. "You made good time."

"The pass was pretty clear of snow," Fiyero replied and then turned back to the carriage.

Boq got out next and he and Fiyero lifted down Nessa's chair before helping her into it. Galinda gave Elphaba a helpful push to follow her sister and Fiyero took her hand to help her out, but didn't release it once she was on the ground. Galinda elegantly climbed out last and Fiyero moved forward to introduce his friends to his parents, still clutching Elphaba's hand.

"Mom, Dad, this is Galinda, Boq, Nessarose and Elphaba. Everyone, these are my parents, Ibrahim and Kasmira."

Kasmira smiled at them all welcomingly, but turned first to Elphaba.

"Elphaba, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you. Truthfully, Ibrahim and I have been dying to meet you since we saw Fiyero's exam results. I'm sure I don't need to tell you what a good influence you've been on our son."

Fiyero glared at his mother. "Thanks, Mom," he said sarcastically and Elphaba flushed uncomfortably.

"It was really nice of you to invite us," she began but Ibrahim cut her off.

"It was our pleasure, Elphaba," he said warmly, kissing her hand. "Now, why don't we all go inside and get settled? It's cold out here."

"I told you so," Fiyero hissed in her ear with a smug grin as his parents led the way inside and Elphaba subtly elbowed him in the ribs none too gently, making him wince.

Kasmira and Ibrahim noticed this and exchanged a secret smile, liking Elphaba Thropp even more already. They gave the group a quick tour on the way to the rooms where they would be staying, all near Fiyero's bedroom. They each had their own room for the three week stay, and Ibrahim informed Elphaba and Nessarose that their father was scheduled to arrive in three days, on Lurlinemas Eve and the night of the ball. That didn't surprise Elphaba, she knew her father was attending for the chance to meet and judge Fiyero and out of politeness, rather than a genuine wish to celebrate the holiday in the Vinkus.

"Now, Elphaba- there's one part of the castle I'd really like to show you, because I think you'll appreciate it much more than Fiyero does," Ibrahim said, his eyes twinkling.

Elphaba frowned inquisitively. "Oh?"

"The Royal family has built up quite the library over the generations," Ibrahim continued and Elphaba's eyes lit up.

"Library?"

Fiyero interjected quickly. "Ok, Dad, before you show her that and I don't see her for the next three weeks, _I_ need to show her something."

Elphaba turned to him with a grin. "Is it going to top the library?" she teased and he grinned.

"Maybe. You'll have to come with me and see."

He turned to his father. "Ten minutes Dad, I promise. Then you two can compare authors and whatever. Ok?"

"Very well," Ibrahim agreed with a laugh and Fiyero began leading Elphaba away.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"Somewhere," he replied vaguely and Elphaba scowled.

"Yero, you know I hate surprises."

"Yep," he agreed cheerfully.

He led her, much to her confusion, out into the palace grounds and over to the gardens.

"Fiyero, what are we doing? It's freezing out here!" Elphaba protested.

"Hang on… I know there's some around here somewhere. Ah!"

Cautiously, Elphaba looked over his shoulder to see what was so important. Fiyero knelt down and brushed away a layer of snow from a nearby flowerbed and revealed a bunch of thorny but beautiful flowers, their petals a deep, rich red.

Elphaba gasped slightly and looked at Fiyero in amazement. "They're…"

He nodded. "My favourite flower. _Bellezza segreta."_

"They're beautiful," she said softly and Fiyero stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I told you," he said simply and Elphaba kissed him with a smile.

"Ok, this may have topped the library," she admitted and he laughed.

"I don't know, the library's pretty impressive," he teased. "It's my dad's pride and joy. Come on, I know he's dying to show it off."

Elphaba laughed, and they headed back to the castle, hand in hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. Another 3 chapters for you! Just because I got impatient and I know a lot of you are impatient too. The difference is, I know all the good (and bad) stuff coming up and I can't wait to get your reactions :) **

13

Elphaba quickly fell in love with the Vinkus. It was an incredible place, with so much wilderness that you couldn't help but feel at peace here. Fiyero took them into town and showed them all his favourite spots, and Elphaba was surprised by the reaction she got from her skin.

There was the usual double take, of course, but nowhere near the amount of stares Elphaba attracted at Shiz, or even at home in Munchkinland. Most of the curiosity surrounding Elphaba was due to the fact that everyone seemed to know she and Fiyero were dating, and she was here as a guest of the King and Queen for Lurlinemas.

"I think I'd prefer if they were staring at me because of my skin," Elphaba muttered to Galinda, who laughed.

"You can't blame them for being nosy, Elphie. For all they know, you're their future Queen!"

On Lurlinemas Eve, Elphaba was sitting on Galinda's bed as her friend tried to decide which of the gowns she'd brought with her she should wear to the Ball that night. Elphaba was just planning on wearing the dress she had worn for her and Fiyero's three month anniversary, it was by far the most formal dress she owned.

There was a tap on the door, and Fiyero stuck his head in the room.

"Fae? Your father's carriage just pulled up."

Elphaba grimaced. "Oh."

He laughed. "Come on, it'll be fine," he assured her.

She snorted. "Oh, I doubt that."

The three left Galinda's room and headed downstairs, where Frex had been brought into the drawing room to meet Ibrahim and Kasmira.

"Hello, Father," Elphaba announced her presence as they entered and Frex turned to his eldest daughter.

"Elphaba."

"How was the journey?" she asked politely and Fiyero and Galinda was surprised by how different Elphaba was around her father- quieter, more restrained.

"It was fine, fortunately I arrived before it started snowing. You're keeping up with your studies?"

"Yes, Father," she nodded and then turned to Fiyero and Galinda.

"Father, this is Galinda Upland, and Fiyero. This is my father," she introduced them warily and saw Frex size Fiyero up critically.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Governor Thropp," Fiyero bowed slightly to Frex, who bowed in return.

"And you. I've heard a lot about you, Master Tiggular," Frex replied and Elphaba winced.

Fiyero wasn't sure how to respond to that, but they were saved by the entrance of Nessa and Boq.

"Father!"

Frex smiled warmly at Nessarose, striding over to kiss her cheek. "Nessa. How have you been, my dear daughter? Keeping warm, I hope?"

Nessa nodded, smiling. "Yes, Father. Did you have a long trip?"

"It was a good journey. It looks as though it will be snowing later, which I'm sure will please you. You always wanted me to make it snow in Munchkinland for Lurlinemas, remember?"

Nessa laughed. "Yes, I remember. It just looks so beautiful."

Frex gently smiled at her. "Well, I've brought you something. Technically it's supposed to be for Lurlinemas, but it's only a day away and I thought perhaps you might like it for tonight."

Nessarose's eyes lit up. "Oh, Father! You shouldn't have! I'm so excited though, I'm going to wear my jewelled shoes tonight that you gave me."

"Well, I think what I've got for you now should match perfectly," Frex promised. "Shall we go see it?"

Nessa nodded, looking behind her father to find Elphaba. "Fabala, will you come?"

"I'll be right behind you, Nessa," Elphaba assured her and Nessa and Frex left the room.

When they'd gone, Elphaba was met by stunned looks from everyone in the room, except Boq who had seen for himself the difference in the way Frex treated his daughters last summer.

"I'm sorry- what was _that_?" Galinda demanded. When Elphaba had first told her that her father hated her, Galinda had been shocked, but to _see_ the way he treated her and then treated Nessa.

Elphaba shrugged. "_That_ is my life, Glin. Excuse me, I'll go help Nessa," she excused herself, beginning to leave the room.

Kasmira and Ibrahim looked confused. "I- I don't understand," Ibrahim frowned and Elphaba turned with a wry smile.

"It's simple. Nessa's not green."

Fiyero was stunned as Elphaba disappeared. "He barely said two words to her, but Nessa gets a whole conversation and a gift?"

Boq nodded glumly. "You should have seen it over the summer. I was over there quite a bit, and every time I saw her, Elphaba was cooking, or cleaning, or attending to Nessa. Her father's pretty hard on her, I think."

"No wonder he doesn't celebrate her birthday," Galinda murmured to Fiyero, who nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Elphaba's reluctance to allow him to meet her father, didn't seem that ridiculous.

In the late afternoon, the whole castle was in preparation for the Ball. Galinda looked amazing in a dress of red, which clung to her figure and then fanned out at her knees, and the halter neck dress had a ruffle around the neck. Her golden curls were pinned up and make up carefully applied.

And once she'd done that, she turned to Elphaba, eyes pleading.

"Galinda, I'm nervous enough without worrying about you 'Galindafying' me," Elphaba protested, using the word Fiyero had invented.

"Elphie, this is a Royal Ball! You have to dress up!"

"I am, aren't I? I have my dress," she nodded towards the black dress lying on the bed and Galinda sighed.

"Yes, I suppose. I wish you'd bought a new dress, Elphie. That one is beautiful for an anniversary dinner at school, but this a Royal formal occasion!" she moaned, but Elphaba ignored her.

The girls were interrupted by a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in," Elphaba called, grateful for the distraction from Galinda, but was surprised when Kasmira entered the room, carrying a large white box.

"Hello, girls. Oh, Galinda, you look wonderful!" the Queen exclaimed, and Galinda beamed.

"Thank you," she replied.

They were all in agreement that Fiyero's parents were wonderful. Ibrahim had had many conversations with Elphaba since their arrival about books, or her studies and any current issues; and Kasmira was simply the sweetest woman in Oz, as Galinda proclaimed. They didn't make a show of acting as the King and Queen, they were simply Fiyero's parents. Elphaba was still a little withdrawn around them, but had warmed up to them quicker than she had anyone else, even Galinda or Fiyero.

"Elphaba, I know you have a dress already, but when I was getting my dress made, I couldn't help but see this one and of course, I just had to get it. I wondered if you might like it?"

Elphaba was surprised and more than a little wary, wondering what it was like and if she would offend the Queen by refusing. She got up from the vanity and took the box from Kasmira, opening it as Galinda peered eagerly over her shoulder. As she held up the dress within, her eyes widened and Galinda let out a little 'oh' of delight.

The dress was black and strapless, with a lacy corset in the bodice. The skirt was full, but not overly so and there was a short train at the back. The entire thing was made of black silk with a lace overlay, and Elphaba thought she had never seen a prettier dress in her whole life. Kasmira looked pleased as she saw Elphaba's reaction.

"When I first met you I thought of this," she nodded approvingly.

Elphaba looked at her, unsure what to say. "Thank you, Kasmira," she said honestly and the Queen smiled.

"Not at all. Consider it as Lurlinemas present. I'll leave you two girls to finish getting ready."

"Ooh, quickly put it on, Elphie!" Galinda squealed as the door shut behind the queen.

Elphaba did so cautiously. The dress was beautiful, but she had never worn anything like it before, and she was sure it would be ruined once she saw it next to her emerald skin.

Galinda however, thought otherwise and was completely entranced by her friend's transformation once she was wearing the dress.

"Oh, Elphie! You almost look like a princess!"

Elphaba chuckled with a grin. "Yeah, you don't see many green princesses."

Galinda scowled. "That's not how I meant that, Elphaba Thropp."

She pulled her over to the vanity again, making her sit down and picking up her brush.

"Don't worry. When I get through with you, you'll be perfect."

Elphaba smirked faintly, getting a sense of déjà vu, only with promises to be popular, not perfect.

Galinda carefully applied a little makeup to Elphaba's face, she didn't need much but Galinda always appreciated the chance to make Elphaba's eyes stand out, which she always believed was one of her best friend's best features, besides her hair. Then she combed the long dark tresses, curling them and arranging them in a French twist at the nape of her neck with a tail so that her hair hung down her back in long curls. As always, the only jewellery she wore was the charm bracelet from Fiyero, and Galinda was satisfied with her work.

When Elphaba looked at her reflection, she could hardly believe the difference. If it wasn't for the green skin, she never would have believed it was her.

Galinda admired her efforts and then giggled. "Oz, I can't wait to see Fiyero's face when he sees you!"

* * *

Fiyero didn't disappoint her. As he stood with his parents, greeting the guests, he kept peering through the crowd, searching for a hint of green. He knew she was nervous about being in a room of people who didn't know her and that made Fiyero nervous. Nessa and Boq were talking with Frex, and Galinda and Elphaba were still absent.

The Grand Dining Hall was quite full already, the Lurlinemas Ball was always well attended by government officials and some of the higher class citizens of the Vinkus. There were already a dozen people Fiyero wanted to introduce to Elphaba and he was anxious to see her.

"Fiyero, she'll be here when she's ready," Kasmira scolded him gently. "Don't worry."

"Ok, ok," Fiyero grumbled with a sigh.

He looked around the room, and broke into a grin as he saw two of his oldest friends approaching him. Fiyero, Micah and Corin had been friends since they were eight and they had attended university together- Fiyero's first until he'd flunked out. They'd both graduated the year before and Fiyero hadn't seen them since the summer.

"Fiyero, my man!" Corin greeted him, as Fiyero moved away from his parents to talk with his friends.

"Hey, guys. Happy Lurlinemas," Fiyero grinned.

"So, tell us Tiggular," Micah said solemnly. "Are the rumours true?"

Fiyero groaned, there were always so many rumours about him floating around. "You'll have to be more specific, Micah. Which rumours?"

"The rumour that has the scandalicous Fiyero Tiggular falling in love," Micah answered and Fiyero grinned unashamedly.

"Yes, that one actually is true."

Corin grabbed three flutes of champagne from a passing waiter and passed them around.

"Would this be the same girl you were writing obsessively to last summer? Whose identity you wouldn't spill?"

Fiyero was smug, he'd known better over the summer to tell his friends about Elphaba. "That's the one, although we weren't dating then."

"How long has it been?" Micah asked, always more tactful and sensible than Corin.

"Three and a half months."

"Is it serious then?" Corin raised an eyebrow. "It must be if you've lasted at Shiz this long. And actually doing work and doing well, from what your parents say."

Fiyero grinned. "Judge for yourselves. My parents invited her, and her father and sister are over there," he pointed out.

"The girl in the wheelchair?"

"The _hot _girl in the wheelchair," Corin amended and Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"The girl in the wheelchair who is dating the Munchkin boy next to her."

Corin sighed miserably. "Typical. Now I know how your fan club feels, Yero."

Fiyero grimaced and Micah laughed.

"Yes, this girl of yours is public enemy number one in the eyes of every girl here you've ever met."

"So all of them then," Corin laughed wickedly.

Fiyero sighed. He'd never regretted his past actions more than he had in the past three and a half months.

"Yes, _thank_ _you_ Corin. Save some of those comments for when Elphaba can hear you, why don't you?" he glared at his friend.

"Where _is _the mysterious Elphaba?" Corin demanded. "Is she hot?"

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, inside and out," Fiyero answered simply, but then remembered something important. "Uh, just so you know and don't make a big deal out of it when you meet Elphaba… she's green."

Micah blinked. "What does that mean?" he frowned.

"It means her skin is green," Fiyero explained patiently. "Don't stare okay? It makes her uncomfortable, and with any luck, one day she'll be your queen and will have the power to behead you. And if you aren't nothing but gentlemen towards her, I won't stop her from doing so. Understood?" he demanded fiercely.

Corin smirked. "Boy, you are in love. This girl must be something."

"She's everything," Fiyero admitted and Micah cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Ok, save those comments for the bedroom please, Yero?"

Fiyero didn't bother telling his friends that he and Elphaba weren't sleeping together. At that moment, he caught sight of a familiar shade of green and his heart began pounding. When he saw Elphaba come into view, greeting his parents gracefully, he swore he stopped breathing for a moment. He was utterly transfixed by her and the room around him vanished as far as he was concerned.

Corin and Micah saw the dazed look on his face and whirled around, following his line of vision.

"Sweet Oz, she _is _green," Fiyero faintly heard Corin mutter as he headed towards her and he made a mental note to hit his friend later.

Elphaba saw him as she turned away from his parents and smiled self-consciously.

"Galinda got to me," she chuckled but Fiyero pulled her close and kissed her gently.

"You look… perfect," he said softly and she blushed.

It took Fiyero a moment to notice Galinda behind Elphaba, who was watching with undisguised amusement.

"Hey, Glin. You look great."

"Thank you. So, Fiyero… do you have any single friends?" she asked hopefully and Fiyero laughed as Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Come on, there's a few people I want you to meet."

He took Elphaba's hand and led the girls over to where Corin and Micah were waiting.

"These are two of my oldest friends, Corin and Micah. Gents, allow me to introduce Miss Galinda Upland-"

"Of the _Upper _Uplands," Galinda interjected, extending her hand.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Yes, and Miss Elphaba Thropp."

Micah smiled at Elphaba, raising a hand to her lips and kissing it. "It's an honour, Miss Elphaba."

"Yes, it's so good to finally meet the girl Fiyero spent all summer pining over," Corin added with a grin and Elphaba blushed.

Fiyero glared at his friend, but couldn't help noticing that Micah appeared quite taken with Galinda.

"Uh, Micah, there's a few people I want to meet Elphaba, do you mind keeping Galinda company for a bit?" he asked innocently.

"I can do that," he agreed and Galinda looked thrilled with that idea.

"Uh, what about me?" Corin asked and Fiyero snorted.

"Yeah, right. Corin, how brainless do you think I am?"

"Oh, that's a totally different question," Elphaba retorted teasingly and Corin laughed, pointing at her.

"I like her," he said to Fiyero.

"Thank goodness, I was so worried," Fiyero replied sarcastically, steering Elphaba away by the waist.

"Ouch, just throw me under a cart why don't you?" he teased her gently and she laughed.

"Sorry, the opportunity was too good to pass up."

Fiyero shook his head and then kissed her. "That's why I love you."

Elphaba smiled softly. She so wanted to be able to tell him that she loved him in return, but every time she thought she could say it, her brain refused to cooperate with her mouth. But Fiyero was adamant he wasn't going to force her to say it. As long as she knew _he_ loved her and wasn't going anywhere, he could wait forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

14

As the waiters cleared the empty dinner plates off the long table, Galinda leaned over to Elphaba, who was sitting between Fiyero and the Head of the Vinkun Army.

"Elphie? Come with me to the bathroom, please?"

Elphaba sighed, but obediently stood up. Galinda was seated between Micah and Corin, who looked amused.

"I've never understood this. Why must girls go to the bathroom in packs?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You're asking the wrong person. I've never understood it either."

As the girls headed off, Fiyero turned to his friends and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok? So what do you think?"

Corin grinned. "I think she's great, Yero. But wait, let's ask Micah, shall we?"

Fiyero couldn't help but laugh as he looked at Micah. Over dinner, Ibrahim, who always had trouble not discussing work, had begun discussing the peace treaty they were attempting to work out with some of the tribes in the Outer Vinkus. There had always been tense relations between those tribes, who wished to be independent from the monarchy and form their own province. Micah, who Fiyero had told Elphaba had majored in Politics and who's family had been members of Parliament for five generations, had initiated a political debate- arguing that the Vinkus would be better off without them anyway. Elphaba was never once to be afraid to voice her opinion and she'd retaliated easily. In the end, Micah had literally been unable to think of anything to say after Elphaba tore apart his every argument, resulting in the first time Micah had ever lost a political debate.

Fiyero was admittedly smug about this, he loved that Elphaba had won over his friend, even more so that she'd done so within earshot of his father, several government officials and her own father, who was sitting next to Nessa a little further down the table. He hoped this might make the Governor appreciate his daughter more, really see how brilliant she was.

Micah shook his head weakly. "I thought when you said she was brilliant, you were exaggerating. But no… she's brilliant. What on earth is she doing with _you?"_

Fiyero grinned. "I've been asking myself that question for three and a half months. I guess I just got lucky."

Corin grumbled good-naturedly. "You of all people _would _get the perfect woman, Tiggular. Smart, beautiful and funny."

If Elphaba had heard that, she would have been flattered and more than a little embarrassed- not everyone considered her sarcasm as humour, her father certainly didn't. The moment she and Galinda were out of earshot of the table, the blonde began gushing to Elphaba about Micah.

"And he's so sophisticated!" she was saying dreamily as they headed for the bathroom. "And he's older, which means he's more mature."

Elphaba laughed. "Glin, he's twenty-three! The same age as Fiyero… or you know, once Fiyero's birthday comes next month."

"He's still older than I am," Galinda pointed out, who would turn twenty-one in July.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Before she could reply, they approached the bathroom where they heard loud voices coming from within.

"Did you _see _the colour of her skin? She looks like an frog," one girl said waspishly, and Elphaba and Galinda both froze.

There was no doubt who they were talking about. Galinda motioned to Elphaba for them to leave, but Elphaba shook her head, inching closer to the door.

"What does he even see in her?" a second girl demanded. "I mean, did you see her friend? In the red dress? _Her, _I could understand, but the green bean? She's so far below Fiyero's league it's almost funny. And people are saying that they're practically _engaged."_

Underneath their tones of superiority and crudeness, Elphaba thought she detected hints of jealousy, and assumed immediately that these were girls who had been involved with Fiyero in the past…. Or wished they'd been involved with Fiyero. The next part of the conversation proved her right.

"She _is_ the daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland," a third voice chimed in. "And even though I think her sister's heaps prettier- despite that ugly chair, the King and Queen probably think it's a good match. She's supposed to be some kind of genius or something."

The first voice snorted. "You'd think if she's that smart she wouldn't be dumb enough to believe all the crap he feeds girls."

The second girl giggled. "I know, right? I mean, how could she think he's being sincere, when she looks like that?"

"Fiyero probably has to modify some of his material," the third sniggered. "Which is probably a good thing. Even his best moves are pretty tired."

"He always pulls the same lines," the second agreed. "That stuff about dancing with the prettiest girl in the room? Please, that's so lame!"

Outside in the hall, Galinda's mouth dropped open as she had a sudden flashback to the day she'd first met Fiyero.

_Find the prettiest girl, give her a whirl._

Elphaba didn't notice her friend's horrified and disgruntled expression as she paid close attention to what she was hearing.

"Or when he takes a girl up to the Vinkus River, near the waterfall?"

"And tells you how he's looking at the second best view in Oz?" the third girl laughed.

One of the girls snorted. "Yeah, because the green freak is _definitely _the best view in Oz. Do you think she believed that?"

"I don't know. But if she believes that line about being an angel sent from heaven to haunt his dreams, she can't be that smart."

"I think my favourite is the one he used on Hermia, remember? _'If you stood in front of a mirror and held up eleven roses, you'd be looking at the twelve most beautiful things in the universe.'_"

Elphaba heard them move towards the door, giggling, and quickly pulled Galinda away and back around the corner. When the girls came around and saw Elphaba and Galinda seemingly about to walk into them, they stopped abruptly. There was an awkward moment, before the three girls headed back to the dining room, and Elphaba and Galinda continued to the bathroom.

"Just ignore them, Elphie," Galinda said with a toss of her head as she examined her reflection. "They're just jealous because Fiyero wants to be with you, not them."

Elphaba was quiet, and Galinda looked around. She was alarmed to see Elphaba's eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Elphie?" she asked in horror, turning to her friend. "Elphie, I know they said awful things, but they're just jealous. Don't let them get to you!"

Elphaba laughed, a small, incredulous smile spreading over her face as she met Galinda's worried gaze.

"I'm not upset, Glin."

"Elphaba, you look like you're about to cry. That is the very definition of being upset!" Galinda said pointedly, but Elphaba shook her head.

"No, Glin… all that stuff they said… Fiyero's never done any of that with me."

Galinda paused, confused. "What?"

Elphaba was beaming. "He's never used any of those lines, or moves… never. He- he loves me," she said in a disbelieving whisper, finally realising and accepting that truth for the first time.

Galinda smiled and hugged her tightly. "Of course he does. I could have told you that! Elphie- you've never been just another girl to him, he's never said or done anything to you he didn't mean. I wish I could say the same," she said with a sigh, wrinkling her nose and feeling out of joint.

Elphaba realised that Fiyero must have used something one of the girls said when he was dating Galinda and smiled comfortingly.

"Sorry, Galinda. But at least you'll recognise anything if Micah tries to use it," she offered and Galinda brightened.

"That's true! But remind me to slap Fiyero when I see him."

"I'm not going to remind you to slap my boyfriend," Elphaba rolled her eyes but there was a light in her eyes as they headed back to the party.

Fiyero met them just inside the doorway. "Hey, I was just coming to look for you," he said. "They're about to serve dessert."

He was surprised as Elphaba leaned up and kissed him softly.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining," he added hurriedly and Elphaba shook her head with a smile.

"I'll tell you later," she promised and Fiyero nodded, mystified.

"You coming, Glin?" he asked the blonde, and his confusion doubled as Galinda merely sniffed in his direction before striding off to her seat and Elphaba stifled a laugh.

It was eleven o'clock when most of the guests had left, and Elphaba and Fiyero linked hands as they headed upstairs. Elphaba carried her heels in her free hand, her feet were killing her but she was wide awake.

"Everyone loved you," Fiyero grinned at her, pleased by that fact. Elphaba merely smiled, thinking about what she'd overheard in the bathroom and thinking maybe not _everyone. _

"I think Micah was a little dazzled by Galinda," she laughed. "But I liked him… and Corin. I can see why you're friends with them."

"I was a bit worried about Corin," Fiyero admitted as they came to a stop in the stretch of wall that separated Fiyero's bedroom from Elphaba's. "He has a tendency to not filter his thoughts before speaking."

Elphaba grinned. "Like I said, I can see why you're friends," she teased and Fiyero kissed her.

It was like a sense of déjà vu for Elphaba, but this time she was on the other side of the situation as she pulled back to look up at Fiyero.

"I love you," she said softly and a slow grin lit up Fiyero's face.

"What did you just say?" he asked her, hardly daring to believe it and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to repeat it, I know you heard me and-"

She was interrupted as Fiyero kissed her, easily deepening the kiss and bringing her to him as close as he could. Her shoes fell from her hand to the floor as she wound her arms tightly around his neck and he pressed her against the wall, almost lifting her off her feet.

"I love you, Fae," he murmured to her and she took a deep breath, entwining her fingers in his hair.

"I love you, Yero my hero," she answered and Fiyero's heart soared.

"Are you tired?" he asked her, pulling away.

She shook her head. "No," she sighed. "I'll probably try and read for a while, that might help."

Fiyero hesitated for a moment, and then gestured towards his room.

"Want to talk for a while? See in Lurlinemas?"

Elphaba smiled. "Sounds perfect," she agreed.

Fiyero bent down and scooped up her discarded shoes, before leading her into his room. As the door shut behind them, Frex came into the hall on his way to his own room, his brow furrowed in disapproval. He'd have much to talk about with his daughter in the morning.

**AN. Ooh, cliffhanger!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. There's a part in this chapter I sort of paraphrased from **_**Bones. **_**Just letting you know. See if you can spot it. HINT: It was something Booth told Bones once during a case. **

15

Fiyero's bedroom windows overlooked the small lake on the palace grounds, and with the falling snow and the mountains in the background, it was a picturesque scene. Elphaba stood at the window admiring the view as Fiyero lit the candles to light the room.

"I love it here, Yero," she sighed as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's so beautiful here."

"I'm glad," Fiyero said with a smile and she turned around to face him, still wrapped in his arms.

"It's nice that you feel so attached to your home. Just so you know, you're under no obligation to like Munchkinland," she laughed and Fiyero grinned.

"While that's nice to know, it's not just that."

She frowned slightly and he kissed her nose with a smile. "I'm glad you like it here, because one day you're going to be its queen."

Elphaba smiled at that, blushing only slightly. Even now, it was still a strange concept for her to grasp that Fiyero truly wanted to marry her and have a life with her.

"So, not to spoil the moment, but do you know why Galinda ignored me all through dessert?" Fiyero asked her and Elphaba laughed as they sat down on Fiyero's bed.

"Oh, she was a little hurt to realise she wasn't as special to you as she thought," she replied and Fiyero was even more confused.

"What?"

Smirking, Elphaba recounted what they'd overheard in the bathroom and Fiyero was mortified.

"Oh, sweet Oz!" he moaned, burying his face in his hands and Elphaba couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't have the heart to tell her about the Lion Cub… although I'm surprised she hasn't found out already."

"You find this funny?" he demanded, raising an eyebrow at her and she nodded. "How?"

Elphaba suppressed her laughter as she leaned over and kissed him. "Because. You've never said any of that crap to me."

Fiyero took that in, and suddenly her previous kiss made sense to him.

"No," he agreed softly, pulling her close. "You're better than all that crap."

Elphaba snorted with laughter as she thought about it again.

"I mean, really Yero… that was just _bad," _she stressed and Fiyero grimaced, not arguing.

"It worked," he said with a shrug. "And it wasn't _that_ bad compared to what Corin pulls out on girls."

"Oh, do tell," Elphaba grinned, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Fiyero sighed, trying to recall some examples. "Well… one of his favourites is to go up to a girl, and say 'you're Criss' girlfriend, aren't you?' and the girl says 'no'… unless by some amazing coincidence she is dating a guy named Criss, which _did _actually happen once. Anyway, so then Corin acts all surprised and says 'oh, really? You don't know Criss? Because he told me he was dating the most gorgeous girl in the room and I assumed it was you.'"

Elphaba gagged and Fiyero laughed in agreement.

"And that works?" she asked incredulously.

"It has a ninety per cent success rate," he told her seriously and Elphaba groaned.

"For the love of Oz."

Fiyero grinned. "That was one of the worst. He's a big fan of convincing girls she's the woman of his dreams, soul mates, all that sort of stuff. Micah tends to go with the 'I'm important and successful' approach to charm girls… maybe I should warn Galinda about that," he wondered thoughtfully and Elphaba smiled in amusement.

"I don't think he'll need any of that to charm her, she's already head over heels," she chuckled. "So, what approach did you take?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Nothing heavy, just tell them they're pretty, lay on the charm… I may have been an idiot, but I wasn't going to lie and tell a girl they were the woman of my dreams when they weren't."

Elphaba considered that for a moment. "That's sweet… in a weird way. So, are all these lines things you've stolen from other people, or are they Fiyero Tiggular originals?"

Fiyero acted offended. "What makes you think I need to steal lines from other people?" he asked in mock outrage and she cackled.

"Mainly I'm going off the first thing you ever said to me," she grinned and Fiyero laughed.

"Yes, the moment you glared at me, I realised none of that stuff would ever work on you. You're too smart for that," he agreed, kissing her again deeply.

Breaking apart to breathe, Elphaba settled back against the pillows as Fiyero leaned over her, gently tracing her features with a finger.

"So, come on Tiggular," she challenged him with a smirk. "Prove yourself to me. Give an original Fiyero Tiggular line. Dazzle me."

Fiyero raised an eyebrow at her dare. "Just for you?"

"Sure," she agreed laughing.

Fiyero kissed her gently as he thought of what to say, then held her close as he looked into her eyes.

"One day, when I'm old and grey, I'll look back and think about the best days of my life. The day my children were born, the day I got married, and the day that I met you."

Elphaba looked at him for a long moment, then chuckled slightly as she lifted her head and kissed him deeply.

"What do you know? I guess they do work on me after all," she whispered and Fiyero grinned as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

Sometime later as they heard the clock out in the hall chime to signify that it was midnight, Fiyero softly kissed her shoulder, one hand stroking her bare hip.

"Happy Lurlinemas, Fae," he said and she rolled over to face him.

"Happy Lurlinemas," she replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, faintly worried but she smiled and moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm perfect," she assured him and Fiyero grinned.

He'd said all along that everything was different with Elphaba, and this had been no exception. Fiyero was almost giddy at the thought that he got to do this for the rest of his life.

"Oz, I can't wait to marry you," he whispered to her and felt her tense slightly.

"Fae?"

She looked up at him, her face apologetic. "I'm sorry. It's just… strange. I never thought anyone would ever want to marry _me_… it's still odd to get used to."

Fiyero kissed her, a silent message that she didn't have to apologise, which Elphaba understood.

"But if it's any consolation," she continued, meeting his gaze steadily. "I promise that when you propose I'll say yes."

Fiyero raised an eyebrow with a grin. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really."

Fiyero kissed her once, hard and then pulled away. "Marry me?" he asked her and Elphaba rolled her eyes, thinking she should have seen that coming.

"I mean, when you _genuinely _propose, idiot," she said fondly.

"And how will you know when it's genuine?" he demanded but she only smiled.

"I'll know," she replied simply and Fiyero didn't doubt that.

She was silent for a long time after that, so long that Fiyero thought she'd fallen asleep. So her quiet voice startled him slightly.

"Yero?"

"Yeah?" he asked, trying to pretend she hadn't almost given him a heart attack.

She hesitated for a moment. "If I was to ask you something…. Would you answer me honestly?"

"Of course," he said immediately.

There was another moment of hesitation. Elphaba wasn't really sure if she wanted to hear the answer, but she knew Fiyero's method of ignoring the subject wasn't going to work forever.

"The rumours… how much truth is there to them?"

Fiyero winced. He didn't need her to specify which rumours she was asking about, and he paused for a moment, wondering how to answer.

"If I did answer honestly, would you believe me?" he asked and she smiled faintly.

"I suppose so."

He took a deep breath, wishing he had a different answer for her. "There… there have been other girls," he admitted painfully.

"Not as many as the rumours say, but… more than I'm proud of. But… none of it ever meant anything. Not until now."

Elphaba looked up again, seeing the anxiety and sincerity in his blue eyes and she smiled again, to reassure him.

"I believe you," she replied and Fiyero sighed with relief.

"You know," he said, taking her hand in his gently. "When I started my 'dancing through life' phase… it wasn't that bad in the beginning. It was just Micah, Corin and I… Corin and I mainly, being idiots. We were eighteen and our parents had all these expectations of us, and we were sick of it. So, we start going to parties and drinking and not thinking… and that's when I flunked out of the first school. By the time I got expelled from the second… that's when the rumours started. And my parents had handled it differently."

"I can imagine," Elphaba said dryly and Fiyero grinned.

"My dad yelled… a lot. He gave me the riot act, and this big speech about how I was disgracing the crown and I needed to start growing up and accepting my responsibilities."

"Which I'm sure affected you greatly," she interrupted with a laugh and Fiyero loved at how well she knew him.

"Not really, it just annoyed me more," he admitted.

"And your mom?"

Fiyero sighed. "My mom… she came to talk to me one day. She said that she recognised I was an adult and could make my own choices and she understood the reasons for my behaviour. And then she asked me to think about what I was doing… the path I was going down. Not for her or for the crown, not even for me… but for you."

Elphaba frowned, taken aback, but Fiyero shrugged.

"Ok, she didn't say you specifically, I think her exact words were 'for your future wife'. She said that one day… one day I was going to fall in love. I'd meet an amazing girl who would become my world and I'd want to give her everything. And she asked me to think about that, because when I met her and wanted to give her more than I could, I'd think about my actions and regret it. And she was right," he added with a loving smile at Elphaba and she shook her head.

"I don't care about who you were, Yero," she told him honestly and he sighed.

"I know that, and I love you for it, Fae. But that doesn't mean I don't wish I'd done things differently."

He suddenly recalled a long-forgotten memory and laughed, much to Elphaba's confusion.

"What?" she demanded.

He grinned. "I just remembered… once, when we were sixteen, Corin, Micah and I were having a camp out in Corin's backyard. It was his sister's bachelorette party and his parents said we could stay over, because he was surrounded by a dozen girls."

Elphaba sniggered. "_Please_, even just after one night, I can tell that Corin didn't particularly mind that."

"True," Fiyero admitted. "But anyway, we were pretty bored and the girls were making a lot of noise. So, Corin suggested we spy on them."

"Of course he did."

"So, we climbed up the trellis under his sister's window to look in-"

"Of course you did," Elphaba replied and Fiyero nudged her in the ribs.

"Sorry, continue," she apologised, giggling slightly which Fiyero had hardly ever heard her do and loved.

He pulled her closer as he continued his story. "So, they were being all mushy and everything about the giant wedding. And eventually, someone brought up the conversation about the wedding night."

Elphaba smirked. "I'm sure you all loved that."

"Well, we weren't complaining," Fiyero admitted. "Although Corin didn't really want to think about that, being the bride was his sister and all."

"Understandably."

He rolled his eyes. "To this day, I think that conversation is the biggest difference I've noticed between men and women. If it had been a bachelor party, the conversation would have been very different. But all the girls started debating the difference between sex and making love."

Elphaba laughed. "Yes, the men's conversation would have been very different," she agreed. "So, what conclusion did they come to?"

"Well, in the end, after _way_ more discussion than the boys and I believed was necessary… they came to the conclusion that _sex _is just about the physical. Making love, however…is about a real, deep connection between two people on every single level."

Fiyero pinned Elphaba under him gently, kissing her tenderly before continuing.

"I've had sex before Elphaba, but _you _are the only person I have ever or will ever make love with. I love you."

Elphaba's throat was constricted with tears and in that one moment, she could see her future with Fiyero so clearly. It scared her, but at the same time, it was everything she wanted. She'd never felt more beautiful or loved in her entire life.

"I love you too," she murmured in reply and Fiyero smiled as she curled up against him to go to sleep. He would never get tired of hearing those words.

"Marry me?" he asked softly, but Elphaba smiled.

"Not yet."


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. Yes, you get another three chapters! I'm going to try and update every day or two... depending on how long I want to keep you all waiting between chapters ;P I'll update at night my time, which is US morning, so you'll have all day to find it, review and I get a nice present every night after uni. Thanks to everyone who reviewed- Julia-Caesar, I'm glad you love the Vinkun Wildflower, that's actually why I put the reference to it in chapter 10. The relationship between Frex and Elphaba is so hard, we only get a glimpse of it through the musical, and it's very different in the book. ****It's hard to write. He's mean, but not evil (in this story). And Nessa... she's spoilt, but I think she really does love her sister. **

16

It was mid-morning when Elphaba snuck out of Fiyero's room and into her own. Her original plan, hastily devised when Fiyero insisted she stay the night in his room, was to leave at dawn, before anyone would be up. However, she and Fiyero had slept soundly until nine and then it had taken a lot of effort for Elphaba to convince Fiyero to actually let her leave. Thankfully, the hall was deserted and Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief as she escaped into her room.

That turned into a gasp of shock as she saw Galinda sitting innocently on her bed.

"For the love of Oz, Galinda! _What _are you doing in here?" she gasped, pressing a hand to her chest, her heart pounding in her throat.

Galinda smirked. "I _was_ coming to talk to you about Micah and see if you were up. But it looks like there's a lot more interesting conversation right here, Miss Wearing-the-same-dress-I-wore-last-night-as-I-sneak-back-into-my-room."

Elphaba blushed. "I…" she stammered and Galinda squealed.

"Elphie, you _must _tell me _everything!"_

Elphaba groaned. "Galinda, you're my best friend but there are some parts of my life that I'm not going to share with you."

Galinda pouted for a moment. "Fine," she sighed heavily. "I guess I can understand that. But just tell me this- you _did… _you know, didn't you?"

Elphaba blushed even harder, which Galinda took as a yes and she gaped.

"Oh my Oz! You and Fiyero! Elphie, that's huge!"

Elphaba couldn't deny that, but Galinda was still studying her friend intently.

"Elphie… you're glowing!" Galinda said softly.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Please, Galinda."

Galinda beamed and didn't press the issue, but she knew she was right. "So, breakfast Elphie?"

Elphaba nodded in agreement. "Sure, just let me change."

"Yeah, that would probably be best," Galinda giggled.

Elphaba was surprised to discover it felt faintly odd to be dressed in her usual dark plain dresses again after the ball gown she had worn the night before. After she'd taken her hair out of the remnants of the twist Galinda had arranged it in previously and hurriedly braided her hair as she usually did, the difference was even more noticeable to her. For one night, she had felt utterly transformed and it seemed unnatural to be looking like her own self when she felt so different.

"By the way, Elphie- Happy Lurlinemas," Galinda beamed as they headed downstairs. "I suppose I don't need to ask what Fiyero got you… or rather, what you gave him."

"_Galinda!" _Elphaba hissed, horrified.

Galinda giggled and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba turned around and saw her father standing there.

"Good morning, Father. Happy Lurlinemas."

"I'd like a word, Elphaba. Privately."

Elphaba was puzzled, but nodded obediently. With a quick glance to Galinda, she followed her father into the empty drawing room. Galinda, who had no idea what Frex wanted to talk to Elphaba about but supposed it couldn't be anything that would take too long, decided to wait for her friend before going to breakfast.

Frex strode to the middle of the room, and turned to face his daughter, his gaze cold. Elphaba approached him, not having any clue what could possibly have been so important.

"Yes, Father?" she asked politely.

When Frex spoke, Elphaba recognised his barely concealed anger in his voice, something she hadn't heard in a long time, but was never a good sign.

"I've raised you the best I could Elphaba, and I've only ever asked a few things in return. You take care of Nessarose and manage the household well enough, and I consented to let you attend Shiz with Nessa. All I've asked is that you comply by certain rules and do nothing to make a spectacle of yourself. And this is how you repay me? By sleeping with that boy?"

Elphaba froze, her eyes widening in shock. How could her father know that?

"Father, I-" she hesitated, not sure what to say but Frex gripped her arm tightly.

"Don't lie to me Elphaba. I saw you go into his room last night. What in the name of Oz are you thinking? Do you never think of anyone but yourself? I've been telling you since you were a child, your actions reflect on me and our family, which might affect Nessa's future as Governor. If this were to get out, or if you were to do something stupid like get pregnant, we would be ruined!"

Elphaba shook her arm free of his grasp and held her head up defiantly. "My relationship with Fiyero is _none_ of your business," she said shakily, trying to supress her anger. "He loves me, and I love him. You don't have to approve, but you have to accept that."

Frex looked taken aback for a moment, his daughter had never spoken to him like that before. Then his eyes narrowed.

"So the boy loves you? What makes you think he hasn't said that to a thousand other girls before you? You know the rumours about him Elphaba!"

"Yes, I've heard the rumours. And that's just what they are- rumours. I know Fiyero. You don't know him, and you haven't made an effort to know him. He's… important to me, and you are so blinded by prejudice… you don't care what he's like, you just want to make sure Nessarose isn't going to be associated with anyone you deem unworthy."

"It's too late for that," Frex spat. "She's already associated with you as a sister!"

Elphaba felt as though he'd slapped her.

"Your behaviour at the ball last night was disgraceful, I have _never _been more humiliated in my life!"

Elphaba was tempted to ask him if that statement included having to reveal that his wife had given birth to a green daughter; but was caught up trying to think what she had done the night before that was so offensive.

"I- I don't understand," she replied falteringly.

Frex levelled her with a glare. "I've been telling you since you were a child, there are certain topics you don't discuss in polite society. Ethics, religion and politics. Last night, you proved yourself to be a pig-headed and ignorant as ever. What were you thinking engaging in political debate in front of the King? You know nothing about the politics of this province, and just because you're majoring in politics at school does _not _qualify you to offer your opinions! And don't even get me started on your completely inappropriate behaviour with that boy."

"His name is Fiyero, as if you don't know that," Elphaba retorted coldly.

"You made a complete spectacle of yourself, Elphaba. If you are going to completely disgrace the morals I've instilled in you, the least you could do is be discreet about it. Instead, you flirted shamelessly with him the entire night. That is the sort of behaviour that makes people talk, and the last thing this family needs is people saying that you're a whore! If your mother were here, she'd be as utterly ashamed of you as I am."

Elphaba couldn't stop the gasp escaping her lips at that statement, and the blood drained from her face. Melena was never mentioned in the Thropp household, especially not by Frex. Elphaba felt tears spring to her eyes unconsciously.

"And it's my fault she's not here, right?" she managed to choke out in a trembling voice and Frex stared at her for a moment, icily.

"Yes," he finally replied and that was all Elphaba needed for a tear to spill down her pale green cheek. In all the eighteen years since Melena's death, Frex had implied through his words and actions that he blamed his wife's death on Elphaba, but he'd never actually said the words aloud- until now.

She nodded once and turned, leaving the room. She didn't see Galinda waiting outside the room for her, she just knew she needed to get away. Without thinking about it, she headed outside to the grounds.

* * *

When Galinda saw Elphaba's face as she excited the drawing room and watched her head outside without a coat or any sign she was anything close to alright, she immediately hurried off to find Fiyero. She'd heard everything, of course, and that's when she knew she couldn't go after her friend on her own. This was something she definitely needed Fiyero for.

The perky blonde found Fiyero in the dining room, eating pancakes as he talked to Boq. Nessa was merely listening to the conversation as she sipped a cup of tea, she seemed half asleep still.

"Fiyero, you have to come now!" Galinda exclaimed as she burst through the door and Fiyero looked up, startled.

"What? Come where?" he asked, bewildered.

"Outside. Quickly, it's Elphie."

That caught his attention and he stood up, abandoning his pancakes. "Fae?"

He was worried, he'd only seen her half an hour ago and she was fine. Better than fine, he thought a little smugly.

Galinda came up and tugged at his arm impatiently. "She had a fight with her father. He- he told her that it was her fault her mother died. She went outside and I don't know how to find her. So we have to move, _now!"_

Nessarose certainly looked awake now as she gaped at Galinda.

"Galinda, what are you talking about? My father said _what?"_

"Nessa, I'll explain everything once we find Elphie," Galinda promised and she and Fiyero hurried from the room.

When they got outside, stopping only to grab their coats, Fiyero and Galinda paused.

"How do we find her?" Galinda asked anxiously.

They both knew that when Elphaba was her most upset, she liked to walk. And she could walk fast. But Fiyero had had some training in hunting when he was growing up, all the boys in the Vinkus did. Mostly tracking animals, but he'd learnt a few things about how to find people too, and one thing he remembered was that people subconsciously veered in the direction that they were dominant in. Elphaba was left handed, he knew, so he pointed to the left, to the western side of the castle grounds.

"Let's try this way. Eventually, we should circle the grounds anyway," he said and they set off.

"What exactly happened, Glin?" he asked as they walked, and Galinda told him the whole story and everything she'd overheard.

Fiyero was a little uncomfortable to know that Frex and Galinda both knew he and Elphaba had slept together, but that paled in comparison to what Frex had said to his daughter. He became that much anxious to find his girlfriend, and he quickened his pace. Galinda kept up as best she could, glad she'd decided to wear the stylish winter boots her parents had sent her for Lurlinemas this year instead of her usual heels.

They kept heading west and Fiyero realised they were approaching the Western Gardens, the same garden he had shown her the _bellezza segreta _a few days ago. Feeling hopeful, he steered Galinda in the gate. Sure enough, they quickly spotted Elphaba, sitting silently on a stone bench and staring into the distance, seemingly oblivious to the cold.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked softly, coming up to her and she jumped slightly, looking up at him.

"I- I just needed some air," she said hoarsely and Fiyero nodded as he sat beside her and took her hand.

It was icy cold and he immediately pulled off his own coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Fae, you're frozen. Let's get you inside and get you warm," he said gently and she only nodded.

As they met Galinda, the blonde linked her arm through Elphaba's free arm and she fell into step beside them. Elphaba didn't speak, but they could both feel her shaking.

When they finally returned to the castle, Fiyero tenderly pulled away from Elphaba and turned to Galinda.

"Glin, take her into the library and get her warm- there's a fire in there. I'm going to go get her something hot to eat."

Galinda nodded. "Ok. Come on, Elphie," she said gently and led her friend away.

"Fiyero!"

Fiyero paused on his way to the kitchen as Nessa anxiously called out to him.

"Did you find her?"

He nodded. "She's in the library."

When Nessa and Boq headed that way, Fiyero went to the kitchen and asked the cook for some soup. He knew there'd be some, Ibrahim always insisted there was nothing better for breakfast on a winter's morning than soup (for reasons Fiyero never understood), and the cook happily handed him a steaming bowl of soup. Fiyero knew he was breaking his father's rule about food in the library, but figured this was for a good cause.

When he entered, Elphaba was sitting silently on the couch before the fire, rugged up in blankets and Galinda was just finishing filling Nessa and Boq in on the situation.

"Here, Fae," Fiyero interrupted the silence that followed, sitting next to Elphaba and handing her the bowl of soup.

"Thank you," Elphaba whispered and she lay her dark head on Fiyero's shoulder.

She was warmer already, Fiyero was relieved to notice, but she was quiet and withdrawn as she half-heartedly began eating the soup.

"Fabala?"

Elphaba looked up to meet her sister's gaze and saw there were tears in her eyes as she determinedly shook her head.

"It's not true," she whispered. "What happened to Momma… and me… that wasn't your fault. It was because of the milk flowers."

Elphaba felt a surge of guilt over her sister's anguish. She'd always been so careful not to let Nessa see how much Frex's treatment of her affected her, or to let on that she believed she was responsible for Nessa's disability.

"If I hadn't been born," she began quietly but Nessa cut her off firmly.

"No. It's awful, what happened… and it's a tragedy that I never got to know Momma or that I can't walk, or that you had to be a mother to me in addition to everything else. But Elphaba… it's not because of you. And I wouldn't trade you as a sister even if I was able to walk. I- I love you, Fabala."

Elphaba smiled slightly and reached out a hand to squeeze her sister's.

"And I think Momma would be very proud of you," Nessa continued sadly. "Even if I didn't know her."

"Of course she would," Galinda chimed in brightly. "Elphie, you're dating a _prince!"_

Nessa frowned at Galinda. "That's not really what I meant, Galinda."

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh despite herself, and Fiyero and Boq exchanged grins.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

17

Once they returned to Shiz for the spring semester, time seemed to fly by. Elphaba was amazed at how quickly the time was passing, and all the changes that had happened since Lurlinemas.

Before they'd left the Vinkus, Micah had courteously asked Galinda if he could write to her, and Elphaba had never seen her friend more demure and pleased with herself as she agreed. Since then, the two wrote regularly, although Galinda insisted to Elphaba that they weren't dating.

"We're just… getting to know one another," she said casually and Elphaba nodded with a knowing smirk.

"Uh-huh. Sure, Glin."

Galinda's story might have even been plausible, if she weren't up til all hours of the night writing long letters to Micah, in addition to being on tenterhooks every day until the mail arrived at Shiz. If she received a letter from Micah, she'd be giddy with joy all afternoon; if not, she'd sigh with disappointment and mope for a little while, before returning to her usual sunny self.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked Elphaba dreamily one day as they sat with Fiyero in the library, studying. Or rather, Elphaba was studying whilst Galinda wrote to Micah and Fiyero procrastinated studying.

"Me?" Elphaba frowned.

"Both of you," Galinda replied. "How- how did you know when you loved each other?"

Fiyero and Elphaba both froze.

"What- what do you mean, Glin?" Fiyero asked finally, stalling.

"Well… I know Fiyero likedElphie for _ages _before you asked her out, but when was the moment you realised you liked her? And Elphie, same question."

Elphaba hesitated. They both knew Fiyero's moment, as well as the fact he was dating Galinda when it happened.

"Uh, well…" she began. "For me… it's hard to explain, Galinda. Mine was more a moment where I realised I _could_ love him… but I thought there was no way he could ever feel that way about me…"

"Because of your skin?" Galinda asked

_Because he was dating you,_ Elphaba silently corrected her, but gave a small nod.

"And Fiyero? You?"

Fiyero stammered for a moment. "Well…you see…"

Elphaba stood quickly. "I'm going to find a book," she interrupted and hurried off amongst the shelves.

Galinda was startled by her friend's odd behaviour. "What is it?" she demanded.

Fiyero sighed. He and Elphaba had known the truth would come out eventually, but Elphaba wasn't sure if Galinda would be hurt or mad about it. Either way, she didn't want to see it.

"The thing is, Glin… the moment I realised I was in love with Elphaba is… complicated."

"Why?"

He gritted his teeth and braced himself for her reaction. "Because I was dating you."

Galinda froze. "What?" she whispered.

Fiyero told her the story of the Lion Cub in a low voice, leaving out some of the more personal details and Galinda sat quietly for a moment when he'd finished.

"That explains why you were so moodified," she said in wonder. "It was really annoying… that's why I broke up with you. Why didn't you or Elphie tell me?" she demanded.

"We- we didn't want to hurt you… or make you mad," he apologised.

Galinda jumped up from her seat and went to find her best friend. "Elphie?"

Elphaba turned around from the shelf to face her friend. "Galinda, I'm sorry," she began but Galinda cut her off with a hug.

"Elphie, you didn't do anything! I mean, it's not like he cheated on me or anything," Galinda reasoned, and Elphaba guessed correctly Fiyero hadn't told her about their almost-kiss.

"And we weren't _that _serious," she continued. "Plus, it was a long time ago now."

Elphaba smiled in relief.

"What did you tell her?" she asked Fiyero when Galinda left them a few minutes later.

Fiyero took her hand. "I told her about the Cub and how we rescued it. And then I told her you called me stupid and called me out on my 'dancing through life' stuff."

"I didn't call you stupid," Elphaba rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I said you weren't _really _stupid."

Fiyero laughed quietly and kissed her.

Boq and Nessa surprised everyone in February, when they announced to the group that they had broken up, but remained very good friends. Elphaba had been concerned about her younger sister, but Nessa assured her that she was alright and the decision had been mutual.

"We just… kind of grew apart," she shrugged. "But he's still my best friend, Elphaba. That won't change… and I'd prefer to focus on my studies anyway."

Boq gave Fiyero the same story, and they and Galinda had no choice but to accept it as the truth. Nessa still felt awful to know that Elphaba blamed herself for Melena's death and her own disablement, and the two sisters had had a long talk about the subject. Elphaba's relationship with Frex was now even more tentative than ever, and Elphaba was dreading returning home for the summer. Fiyero wished she could simply cut Frex out of her life, but Elphaba couldn't. She knew that cutting Frex out would mean limited access to Nessarose, and she wouldn't do that to her sister.

And Fiyero… her relationship with Fiyero continued to grow. Elphaba was now spending at least half her time in Fiyero's room, which Galinda loved to tease her about, but secretly didn't mind. He'd turned twenty-three in January, the same age his parents had been when they married, and it seemed to spark something in him, Elphaba wasn't quite sure how. But since then, he loved to talk to Elphaba about their future, which although Elphaba smiled and contributed, always made her stomach clench in apprehension. She was sure Fiyero knew that, but he never brought it up, which she was glad about, because she wouldn't have been able to explain it to him.

Fiyero hadn't forgotten the promise she'd made him on Lurlinemas and although he wasn't sure if he was pushing his luck or not on the subject, couldn't help but bring it up repeatedly. At least once a day, he'd ask her to marry him, usually when they were making out or she was distracted, as though hoping it would trick her into saying 'yes'. Elphaba's response never changed though, it was always a little smile and "Not yet." Fiyero was okay with that, but loved asking anyway.

"No."

Fiyero pouted at her. It was April, and they were in Fiyero's room in bed. Elphaba had been reading a book, but put it down now to talk to Fiyero.

"Fae," he began but she shook her head.

"No, we are not celebrating our one year anniversary in April, just because _you _don't want to wait until September!"

"But _technically_, our first date was in April," he tried to convince her. "The Spring dance, remember?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "That was _not_ our first date."

"What do you mean? I picked you up, we went out, I took you home-"

She snorted. "No you didn't. Boq escorted Galinda and I back because you got drunk on the punch."

Fiyero grimaced. "Oh, right. But it was a date… you just didn't know it."

"So, it doesn't count for our anniversary," she retorted and Fiyero sighed.

"Fae, September is months away!" he whined.

"You'll have the whole summer to fill in time," she said calmly, returning to her book and Fiyero grimaced again, not liking the idea of a whole summer apart.

"You could come home with me for the summer," he began hopefully and she smiled sadly at him.

"Yero, we've been over this. Repeatedly. I can't, because I have Nessa to look after."

"I'll invite her too," he offered again and she rolled her eyes gently.

"I've told you, Nessa's already making plans for the summer. And she won't appreciate an invitation just so you won't have to miss me."

Fiyero sighed, knowing she was right and pulled her to him, pulling the book out of her hands and setting it down.

"I just don't want to not be with you," he said unhappily and she kissed him gently.

"I know. You know I don't like it any more than you do," she whispered. "But it's only April. There's the dance coming up…" she wrinkled her nose faintly and sighed. "Which I suppose we have to look forward to… and then my birthday, which I know I don't have a hope of getting away without celebrating… we have time."

Fiyero laughed, and began planting a trail of soft kisses down her neck.

"Actually," he said, whispering the words against her skin and making her shiver. "I was thinking maybe we'd skip the dance this year."

Elphaba pulled him away, meeting his gaze. "Really?" she asked and when he nodded, her eyes lit up with relief.

"I love you," she sighed and Fiyero chuckled, resuming his attentions to her emerald neck.

"Marry me?"

Elphaba paused for a moment, titling her head to give him more access and then sighed gracefully.

"Not yet."

Fiyero always kept Elphaba close to him as they slept, which Elphaba had found strange at first, but had grown to love. It was actually at the point now she didn't sleep as well the nights that she spent in her own room, missing the feeling of Fiyero's warm body holding her.

Elphaba, for her Life Sciences mid-term, had chosen to do her research on something called the five languages of love. It was a theory that stated that there were five main ways in which people demonstrated their love for others, either by words of affirmation, physical touch, gifts, acts of service or quality time. Each person had a primary language of love and this was the way they preferred to show their love for others, and the best way for others to demonstrate their love for that person.

Elphaba had determined, throughout her research, that her own language of love was physical touch. She supposed that was because she'd had so little of that her entire life until now, and so little love. But she couldn't deny that it was when Fiyero held her or kissed her, or held her hand that Elphaba was most overwhelmed by her love for him and felt truly loved in return. And touch was one of the easiest ways for her to show Fiyero, Nessa and her friends how she felt about them, because she didn't have to struggle to find the words. Fiyero seemed to sense this about her, he definitely had no trouble touching her at every opportunity, Elphaba knew.

Fiyero's however, was words of affirmation. He loved telling Elphaba how much he loved her and how beautiful she was to him, and she suspected that was one reason he loved talking about their future so much. And although words were definitely not her strong point when it came to talking about her feelings, since doing the research, Elphaba was making a conscious effort to tell him more that she loved him, because she knew it would make him feel loved.

Galinda, Nessa and Boq weren't as easy to figure out as Fiyero had been. Galinda, she'd eventually decided, used all five languages, but Elphaba was still trying to determine if she used one more than the other. Nessa's was gifts, which made sense to Elphaba, because their father was always buying her things. Boq's was acts of service, which was why Elphaba thought he and Nessa had worked as a couple. Nessa needed someone to do a lot of things for her that she couldn't do, and Boq was more than happy to do what he could. Even now that they weren't a couple any more, that hadn't changed.

Galinda was bitterly disappointed that Elphaba and Fiyero weren't planning on going to the spring dance; but she loved that Fiyero was willing to do that for Elphaba.

"It's just so wonderful," she sighed to Elphaba. "That's what a real relationship is about… compromise."

Elphaba smiled at her friend and rolled her eyes. "Yes, unfortunately, compromise doesn't get me out of celebrating my birthday," she sighed and Galinda giggled.

"Oh, Elphie! You make it sound so horrendible!"

Elphaba had given Fiyero only two conditions for her birthday this year- no big fuss, and no surprises. He'd agreed, but forbidden her from banning gifts again this year.

"No matter what you say, I'm doing it anyway," he said stubbornly and Elphaba had reluctantly agreed.

But Fiyero had upheld his promise of a low-key celebration. They went to dinner at _Gardenia's_, before presenting Elphaba with their gifts. Boq and Nessa had gone in together to get her a book; Galinda had gotten her a small selection of the little makeup Elphaba consented to wear on occasion, which made Elphaba roll her eyes even as she thanked her friend; and much to her surprise, Kasmira and Ibrahim had sent her a beautiful silver necklace, with amethysts set in it.

"It's beautiful," she said in amazement, handing it to Galinda to admire, who was almost drooling.

"It was my grandmother's," Fiyero replied and Elphaba's eyes widened.

"What? Fiyero, I can't accept this!" she gaped.

Fiyero opened his mouth to argue, but she continued.

"Something like this… it's really, really expensive."

"Fae-"

"I appreciate the gesture, Yero, but I don't think-"

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" he cut her off firmly and she couldn't help but laugh, a sense of déjà vu washing over her.

Fiyero grinned as he took her hand gently. "Fae, my mother said you'd say this when you found out. She said to tell you to get over it. She wants you to have it," he said seriously and Elphaba let out a long breath.

"Ok. I'll write to them tomorrow to say thank you," she replied and he squeezed her knee gently under the table.

"Good girl."

"Fiyero, what did you get her?" Boq asked and he grinned.

"Oh, yeah."

From his pocket, Fiyero withdrew a small wrapped box, which he handed to Elphaba. She opened it curiously, and her breath caught in her throat to see a ring inside. It was silver, two thin bands that intertwined together and Elphaba looked up at Fiyero in shock, really hoping he wasn't about to do what she thought he was.

As if reading her mind, he shook his head gently.

"No, I know. Not yet. And as much as I want to, I know that you're right. This… is just to make sure you know… that _everyone_ knows… it will happen one day. And it's going to last forever."

Elphaba's only response was to kiss him, hard. Around the table, Boq, Nessa and Galinda exchanged puzzled looks.

"Does anyone have a clue what they're talking about?" Boq asked the girls quietly.

"No idea," Nessa frowned in bewilderment.

Galinda shook her head. "No… it's really irritating when they speak in code."

Boq and Nessa nodded in agreement.

**AN. The languages of Love is a real thing, I was figuring out mine when I wrote this and thought it would be interesting to reflect on what Elphaba and co's would be… that was harder than I thought, but it filled out the chapter. I just wanted to deal with Fiyero and Elphaba telling Galinda about the Lion Cub, coz I figured it was bound to come out sooner or later. And Boq and Nessa… I just thought it was more realistic that they broke up. If everyone who started dating in college stayed together forever, it wouldn't be very realistic, would it?**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

18

It was no secret that both Elphaba and Fiyero had been dreading the summer, but Nessa, Boq and Galinda were unprepared for how the separation would affect them both. Elphaba was busy of course, with her chores and helping Nessarose; but Nessa noticed that her sister seemed restless even when she was doing something. The only time she saw her sister sit still was when she was either writing to Fiyero, or reading his letters from her.

The truth was, Elphaba was surprised by how much she missed Fiyero and seeing him every day, and she was trying to distract herself to keep from missing him. Fiyero, according to Micah, who was still writing to Galinda, was moping- bad.

'_Seriously, _[he wrote] _Corin and I thought it was bad last summer when he was writing to this mystery girl. And it was amusing. This is just sad.'_

So, Galinda devised a plan.

Two weeks into the summer, Elphaba received a letter from her friend on her usual pink stationary with her customary pink ink.

_Dearest Elphie,_

_Oh, I have the most thrillifying news! But first of all, congratulotions on once again coming top of the year in our exams! Of course, I'm not surprised, even if you were worried about how Fiyero would distract you during the exams. _

_I did pretty well, better than last year (which of course, again, is thanks to you and your help in making me focus on studying). As a reward, my darling Popsicle has suggested the most wonderful plan! As you know, it is my twenty-first birthday in two weeks. I, unlike you, adore my birthdays and never pass up the chance to celebrate, and being that reaching twenty-one is an important milestone, Momsie and Popsicle agreed I could make this year special._

_So, here is the plan: you, Nessa, Boq, Fiyero and Micah are invited to join me for one dazzling, thrillifying trip to… the Emerald City! Can you believe it? You know I've always wanted to see the Emerald City, and I know you are dying to see it too. My Popsicle is going to put us up in the finest suite in the finest hotel in the city, and we'll stay for two weeks!_

_I so hope you and Nessa will come, Elphie. It won't be the same without my best friend. And don't worry, Popsicle is paying for everything, all you'll need is spending money. We'll meet at the Emerald Hotel two weeks from Monday, so we'll be in the City to celebrate my birthday! Let me know as soon as you can if you're coming! I've written to Boq too, so he should get his letter by now. I'll leave you to share the news with Nessa!_

_All my love,_

_Galinda._

The moment she read the letter, Elphaba's heart sank.

"Why?" Nessa frowned when her sister filled her it.

"It sounds like fun and you _have _always dreamed of going to the City."

"Yes," Elphaba admitted. "Nessie, you know Father won't let me go."

Nessa grimaced. That was a problem.

"I'll ask him," Nessa offered and although Elphaba didn't like her chances, she agreed.

That night, Elphaba made her father's favourite meal, figuring it couldn't hurt if he was in a good mood.

"Father, we received a letter today," Nessa began as they ate.

Frex looked at his favourite daughter with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Indeed?"

"Yes, from Galinda."

"Is she enjoying her summer?"

Nessa nodded. "Yes, I believe so. Actually, it's her birthday in two weeks. She'll be twenty-one."

Frex smiled slightly at her. "That's an impressive milestone. Her parents must be feeling old… I can only imagine how I'll feel when you turn twenty-one, Nessa."

Nessa smiled, not commenting on the fact that Elphaba had only turned twenty-two a few months ago.

"You're not old, Father… but you're right, it is an impressive milestone. Her parents are giving her a trip to celebrate."

"Really? Unchaperoned? Where to?"

Nessa hesitated. "I believe her father will be escorting her to the Emerald City. We- Elphaba and I, have been invited to join her for the trip. All expenses paid, as a birthday gift."

Frex nodded, thinking he should have seen this coming. "That's very generous of her parents. Who else is invited?"

"Boq, Fiyero and a new friend of Galinda's… Micah? You met him at Lurlinemas, Father."

Frex's brow furrowed in recollection. "The friend of Fiyero's?"

"Yes, Father. So… I was just wondering, whether Elphaba and I might be allowed to accept the invitation?" Nessa asked hopefully.

Frex put down his knife and fork, and Elphaba's stomach clenched.

"Nessarose, I don't think so. It's a long trip to the Emerald City and I don't like the idea of you travelling alone. Besides… your sister has duties here at home."

It was what Elphaba had suspected, but Nessa wasn't giving up.

"Father, if Boq is going, he could travel with us, couldn't he? You know Boq, he's a gentleman. And Elphaba is Galinda's best friend, and she's the only one I trust to help me. It would almost be rude _not _to accept, wouldn't it? Father, we've both worked really hard on our studies this year, and we've never been to the Emerald City. It would only be for two weeks-"

"Only for two weeks? You'd travel all the way to the Emerald City, then home again, and then travel back that way only a few weeks later to return to school?"

Nessa hesitated. "Perhaps we could stay at Galinda's until we return to school, she lives a lot closer, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Father, _please?"_

Frex sighed, looking at Nessa's pleading face. He turned his head and looked at Elphaba, who was staring at her plate determinedly. She didn't trust herself to speak, in case she made the situation worse.

"If Boq is going and can make arrangements for you… and your sister to accompany him; and if you can stay with the Upland's until you return to school… you may accept," he told Nessa and Elphaba's head whipped up.

"I- I can go?" she asked her father, hardly daring to breathe.

Frex frowned slightly. "If you look after your sister and behave yourself… yes, you may go."

Elphaba's face lit up. "Thank you, Father," she replied and exchanged a happy smile with Nessa.

The next day, they went and spoke to Boq, who agreed to their father's conditions.

"Of course I'm going, I'm dying to see Wizomania," he grinned and Elphaba hugged the Munchkin boy tight for a moment.

"Boq, you are my favourite person in Oz," she declared and he laughed.

"I don't think Fiyero would like that," he teased.

"Or Galinda," Nessa added with a giggle.

In the days leading up to their departure, Elphaba spent most of her free time baking treats for them to eat on the journey, so they could limit their stops. She could admit freely she was impatient to reach the City, not just to see the place she had dreamed about for so long, but to see Fiyero. Boq was arranging their travel, and Galinda had happily agreed for the Thropp girls to return to her house before school.

'_I suppose it would have been more practical to go at the end of summer so we could return straight to school,' _she wrote when Elphaba asked her about it.

'_But I am determined to be in the City when I turn twenty-one. Momsie and Popsicle can't wait to meet you both, they've heard so much about you!'_

"I wish everyone would stop telling people so much about me," Elphaba had groaned as she read that. "I don't know what it is they say, and I feel I have to live up to that."

Frex answered the front door on the day the girls and Boq were due to leave, and he was surprised to see Fiyero Tiggular with Boq.

"Hello, sir," Fiyero said civilly.

"Hello," Frex replied after a moment.

There were footsteps heard and after a moment, Elphaba appeared in the foyer from the kitchen. A look of surprise and delight crossed her face when she saw Fiyero and she was speechless for a moment.

"Yero, what are you doing here?" she demanded with a laugh, coming to greet him.

He grinned as he kissed her lightly. "Well, I thought I'd take a short detour on my way to the City and pick the three of you up on the way."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "A detour? From the Vinkus? Fiyero, that's not a detour, that's a round trip. You must have practically passed by the City on your way here!"

Fiyero shrugged. "I didn't want to have to wait that long," he said simply and Elphaba rolled her eyes, but the affect was spoiled by her smile.

"You're an idiot," she sighed and then Nessa entered.

She too, was happily surprised to see Fiyero and when he gave his story about a 'detour' she merely laughed knowingly.

"Is Micah with you?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, unfortunately he couldn't make it. But he's appeased Galinda by promising to visit the Gilikins when she's home to meet her parents."

"Meet the parents already? Have they even been on a date yet?" Elphaba asked in surprise and Fiyero shrugged.

"I don't think so."

"Ok, should we start bringing out the luggage?" Boq asked, changing the subject and Elphaba nodded.

"Our bags are stacked in the hall. I'll just be a moment," she promised and returned to the kitchen hastily.

"She's been baking treats for the ride for days," Nessa explained and both boy's eyes lit up.

"Yum," Fiyero grinned.

It was half an hour before they were on their way and as the carriage drove away from Colwen Grounds, Elphaba waved a hand towards the window.

"So, this is Munchkinland," she said to Fiyero with a wry smile. "Thoughts?"

"It's…" Fiyero trailed off, searching for the right words and Elphaba laughed knowingly.

Munchkinland was very different from the Vinkus, farmland as opposed to mountains. As they reached the border, Fiyero turned to Boq in surprise.

"All those times I make fun of you for being short. You never said you were tall for a Munchkin."

Boq grinned. "You wouldn't have believed me."

Nessa wasn't happy with this conversation, after all, they were talking about the people and land she'd one day govern over and she had quite an attachment to her homeland for this reason, unlike her sister.

"So, what did you bake, Elphaba?" she interrupted and they changed the subject.

This was the first time Fiyero had tasted anything Elphaba had made, but had heard Boq praise her cooking skills since last summer. When he'd happily and quickly polished off his first of the chocolate chip cookies Elphaba had made, amongst other things, he turned to his girlfriend with a grin.

"Is there anything you can't do?"

She snorted. "Plenty, trust me. Don't be that person who thinks their girlfriend is perfect, please? I'll have to slap you if you do."

Fiyero pouted for a moment. "Fine. Can I have another cookie?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. Yes. there are many lines from the play in here. It started off accidental, but when I picked it up, I just went with it.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far- this is the most reviews any of my wicked stories have gotten so far, and i'm trying very hard not to analyse why that is, lol. Sorry, I am my biggest critic, very rarely is anything as good on paper as it looks in my head. I guess it doesn't help that uni is stressing me out and I can't write anything because I don't have the time! I have never gone this long without writing anything, so i don't know what to do with myself. But i find i keep going over what is left of this story (there's 31 chapters total, just FYI) and editing little bits here and there. Anyway, hope you like this next chapter! There will mostly be single chapter updates here on out, because a lot of stuff happens i want you all to be able to focus on specifically, instead of reading amongst a whole bunch of chapters. It's a teaching technique I've been taught :) to keep students engaged, give them significant information is small doses. Except nothing in this chapter is particularly significant, I'm just trying to draw it out as long as possible as this will be the only thing i write all year probably. **

19

Elphaba was immediately dazzled by the Emerald City. She wasn't sure what it was, whether it was museums and libraries they drove past on their way to the Emerald Hotel; or the buildings tall as Quoxwood trees; or maybe the fact that everything was green. For the first time in her entire life, Elphaba Thropp blended in.

"How is Galinda coping from the lack of pink?" Fiyero joked and they laughed.

"I'm so telling Galinda you said that," Elphaba replied with a wicked grin.

Elphaba wished she had a thousand more eyes as they made their way through the city. Everywhere she looked, she saw somewhere she wanted to go, or something she wanted to see.

"What's the bet Galinda tries to make us go into every single dress salon in the city?" Elphaba groaned and Fiyero made a face.

"That sounds like something for you girls to do, sweetheart."

Boq nodded in agreement, but Elphaba quickly shook her head. "Oh, no. If _I'm_ going to suffer, so will you."

When they reached the Emerald Hotel, they were escorted up to the penthouse by a bellhop, who informed them Miss Upland had checked in the day before.

"You're here!" Galinda squealed at an ear-piercingly high volume when they entered.

She threw herself on Elphaba, then Fiyero, Nessa and Boq as the luggage was brought into the suite.

"Ok," she announced when they were finally alone. "Now for the tour. Living room- obviously, kitchen, dining room… although I expect we'll be eating out most nights…"

"Galinda, I don't mind cooking," Elphaba volunteered. Although she knew Galinda's father was paying for everything, she was still uncomfortable with the idea of spending a lot of money- although she was sure that as Galinda's father, it was something he was well accustomed to.

"Ooh, yes Elphaba should definitely cook one night," Boq said eagerly.

Galinda paused for a moment, uncertain why anyone would want to cook when they had the options of visiting any of the five-star restaurants the Emerald City offered. "Well… I suppose, if you really _want _to Elphie… but there's a lot of great restaurants in the city. Anyway, the bathroom's over there and then there's the bedrooms. Now, room arrangements. There's two bedrooms and a couch."

"I'll take the couch," Elphaba volunteered again, but this time, Galinda hit her on the arm.

"Don't be ridiculous, Elphie! I've already arranged this with Boq. He's going to take the couch, and then I'm going to room with Nessa, and you and Fiyero will have the second room. I didn't think you'd object to that," she smirked faintly and Elphaba blushed.

She felt bad about subjecting Boq to the couch, and she was sure that when Galinda said she'd 'arranged' it with Boq; that meant she hadn't given him the option otherwise.

"Boq, I don't mind taking the couch," she said to him but Fiyero frowned.

"Er, _I _mind," he said pointedly and Boq grinned.

"Elphaba, it's fine. I _really_ don't want to share with Fiyero," he assured her and Elphaba hesitated, turning to Nessa and Galinda.

"Will you two be alright together?"

Nessa and Galinda rolled their eyes in unison.

"Elphaba, I'll be fine," Nessa promised and Galinda nodded.

Elphaba sighed. "Ok, fine."

Fiyero nudged her in the side. "Could you be a little more enthusiastic about these sleeping arrangements, please? You're kind of killing my ego a little, Fae."

She laughed. "Oh, imagine that," she teased.

After they'd unpacked a little, they set out to explore the City. Galinda stressed that she'd waited for their arrival to do any sightseeing, and Elphaba managed to praise her willpower with a straight face… although a note of sarcasm slipped in, which Galinda chose to ignore.

It took Elphaba a moment to realise that no one stared at her as they walked. No one pointed or whispered behind their hands about the girl with the green skin. It was liberating, and it only heightened her love for the city even more.

"Isn't this thrillifying?" Galinda squealed excitedly as they took in the sights. "The nightlife… the hustle and bustle…It's all so… _Ozmopolitan!"_

Fiyero gently squeezed Elphaba's hand, noting the way her eyes shone. "What do you think, Fae?"

Elphaba looked over at him with a smile. "I think… I want to remember this moment. No one's staring… no one's pointing. I actually look like I _belong _somewhere."

Fiyero smiled at her, and pulled her closer to him as they walked. "You belong Fae. You belong with me."

"I always will," she assured him softly.

The two weeks flew by in a whirlwind for the group. They fulfilled Boq's wish of seeing Wizomania, and they'd all been entranced by the show. Galinda did as Elphaba had predicted and dragged them into countless dress salons; but Elphaba was just as bad at dragging them into libraries and museums. Elphaba cooked dinner for the group a few times, much to Fiyero's delight, and as he watched her clean the kitchen one night afterwards, he couldn't resist teasing her.

"You're going to be such a good little wife, Fae."

She blushed, but covered it with a sceptical scoff. "Yeah, except for the fact you have a thousand servants to do all this for you."

Galinda's birthday, typically, was an extravagant affair. Galinda insisted they all dress up, before dragging them out for drinks, then for dinner and dancing. They only had another week in the City now, and then Shiz would resume three weeks after that.

"Can you believe it's our last year?" she asked them sadly their last night in the City, as they sat talking around the dining room table eating cake Elphaba had made. "It's gone by so fast!"

"A lot's happened in the past two years," Nessa agreed.

Boq sighed wistfully. "Doesn't it seem only yesterday that Elphaba and Galinda hated each other?"

Elphaba chuckled. "I think loathed is a better word, Boq."

Galinda looked horrified. "No! I didn't loathe you Elphie!"

Elphaba cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at her blonde friend, who grimaced slightly.

"Ok, maybe a little," she amended and Elphaba laughed.

"We will see each other again, won't we? After graduation, I mean?" Galinda asked the group sadly.

Fiyero grinned. "Well, you'll all be invited to the wedding."

"_Fiyero_," Elphaba said warningly and he looked at her innocently.

"Yes, when will that be?" Galinda asked him and Elphaba groaned.

"See what you've done?" she demanded to her boyfriend.

"Sorry, Fae," he apologised. "Glin… it probably won't be for a while," he answered her honestly and Galinda sighed with bitter disappointment.

"Fine. I'm not happy about it, but _fine," _she pouted and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

Then Galinda's face brightened. "We should do something when we go back to school! Something special… fun. To start off our last year together."

"That's a great idea," Nessa agreed.

"Like what?" Boq asked quizzically and Galinda waved a dismissive hand at him.

"Don't worry. Just leave it to me, it will be totally swankified!" she promised, beaming.

"Just pick your date carefully," Fiyero warned her. "Because I've got big plans for the first weekend in September."

Boq blinked. "What's the first weekend in September?"

"Our one year anniversary," Elphaba replied. "Fiyero's insisting on making a big fuss over it, and he won't tell me anything."

She scowled slightly at Fiyero, but he only grinned.

"Don't worry, Fae. You'll love it, I promise."

Galinda's eyes were wide. "Oh, there's a surprise? I want to know!" she cried but Elphaba shook her head.

"No. If I can't know, _you _can't know."

"So, we'll do whatever it is you're planning, Glin, the next weekend?" Nessa suggested and Galinda agreed, immediately going off onto a tangent about what they could do.

Elphaba recognised the question as the diversion tactic it was, and shot her sister a small grateful smile.

That night, Fiyero wrapped his arms around Elphaba as she stood at the window, looking over the city lights, illuminating all the green around them- including her skin.

"I really like it here," she said softly.

"We'll come back," Fiyero promised her. "A lot."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I'll hold you to that."

Fiyero kissed the top of his head, already picturing them having an apartment in the City to visit in… one day. He'd do anything he could to make Elphaba happy, no matter the consequences. That much he knew. And their upcoming anniversary would be one attempt to prove that to her.

**AN. I will tell you all that chapters 20 and 21 will be posted together, as will 24 and 25; and 30 and 31. All the rest will be singles :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. Another update! I've done this really fast because... chapter 21 might be the biggest, most important chapter in the entire story... that being said, you have to read chapter 20 first :) **

20

Elphaba and Fiyero's one year anniversary fell on a Monday, so Fiyero had made plans for the following Saturday, refusing to tell Elphaba anything about what they were doing. And as she went to meet him outside the history building, she couldn't quite believe it had been a whole year and how much she'd changed since then.

"So, why are we meeting outside the history building?" Elphaba demanded when Fiyero arrived and he grinned.

"You'll see. It's all part of my genius plan."

Elphaba rolled her eyes as he led her away. "Oh boy."

Elphaba was patient as Fiyero led her into the forest… for the first fifteen minutes.

"Fiyero, you have no idea where we are, do you?"

He shot her an injured glance. "Of course I do! We're just taking the scenic route."

Elphaba's facial expression was clear that she doubted that story. He kept walking for a few more moments before suddenly stopping and turning to face her.

"Close your eyes."

"Close my eyes while walking through a forest? That doesn't sound like a smart idea," Elphaba replied but Fiyero placed his hands over her eyes.

"Come on, Fae. I'm not going to let you fall. Trust me."

Sighing, Elphaba did as he asked and closed her eyes. Taking her gently yet firmly by the hands, Fiyero led her forward, and Elphaba could not tell where they were going.

"Ok, ready? Now open them."

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a picnic spread on the ground before them, with way too much food for two people than Elphaba thought was necessary.

"Fiyero," she began but Fiyero cut her off with a grin.

"Do you recognise it?"

Frowning slightly, Elphaba looked around. They were in the middle of a clearing in the forest, which did look eerily familiar to Elphaba, although she couldn't place it. When she turned around, she saw a river in the distance with a bridge over it. Her eyes widened as the memories hit her and she could only gape at Fiyero for a moment.

"This… this is…"

He nodded, his eyes bright and he was thrilled that she remembered.

"Yep. This is the place we released the Lion Cub. This," he said softly, stepping towards her and folding her into his arms.

"This is the spot where I fell in love with you, and my entire life changed. I thought it was only fitting we celebrate one year together here."

Elphaba kissed him, and Fiyero deepened it quickly, as though trying to make up for not kissing her in this spot so long ago.

"Did I ever thank you for what you did that day?" she asked him softly, pulling away to look up at him.

Fiyero shrugged. "It was the right thing to do. Even if I was a brainless idiot back then, I still knew that."

Elphaba's smile faded at the memory of that day. "Poor Dr Dillamond… I miss him. I wish I knew if he was okay… what happened to him."

Fiyero's heart ached at Elphaba's obvious sadness at the thought of her favourite professor and he kissed her gently.

"As much as he meant to you, Elphaba… if he hadn't been removed, I never would have gotten to know you and we wouldn't be here today."

Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle at his logic and kissed him again.

"Happy anniversary, Yero my hero."

"I love you, Elphaba," Fiyero said softly.

It was the most perfect anniversary Elphaba could have imagined. It was low-key, and simple, yet it meant more to Elphaba than if Fiyero had spent a fortune on her. Of course, she couldn't stop Fiyero from buying her a gift, but at least he'd gone the simple route for the occasion.

Elphaba had opened the box warily and been surprised to see a small silver heart.

"It's for your charm bracelet," Fiyero explained. "It's a heart… because mine belongs to you."

Elphaba couldn't think of anything to say, so instead she handed him the gift she'd bought for him while they were in the Emerald City. It was something she'd seen him admire in a window, and she'd bought it secretly a few days before they'd left.

Fiyero was intrigued as he opened the box. Elphaba had only given him a few gifts before in the time he'd known her, but each time he'd been impressed at how well she knew him… even if for Lurlinemas she had chosen to be slightly mocking and gave him a book on philosophy. It was a joke he recognised, after he'd tried to quote the subject on their third date to impress her, and Elphaba had managed to pretend to believe his rambles with a straight face.

When he opened it however, he was surprised to see a handsome watch. He'd seen it in a store window in the Emerald City, but he hadn't realised Elphaba had noticed him looking.

"Fae…"

She grinned slightly. "I pay attention."

He smiled and kissed her. "I'm very impressed. I love it… and I love you."

She rolled her eyes. "Is it too much to ask for an anniversary that's not ruined for cheesy one-liners?"

"Yes," Fiyero answered honestly, laughing.

When Elphaba met Galinda for breakfast the next morning, she was expecting for her friend to demand all the details from the day before. However, Galinda was completely distracted from her best friend's anniversary.

"Elphie, I've decided!" she announced happily. "It's all official!"

"What is?" Elphaba asked in bewilderment.

"The plan, silly! Remember, the event I've been planning to celebrate our last year at Shiz? I've worked it all out."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! And you'll never guess what… Micah's coming! He wrote me today. Isn't it great? It'll be our second official date!"

Elphaba frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know if having dinner with your parents at the end of the summer should count as a first date, Glin."

Galinda giggled. "Well, look who's the dating expert now she's been with her boyfriend for a year," she teased and Elphaba laughed.

As they joined the others at their usual table, Galinda took a deep breath as she prepared to make her announcement.

"We're going to have a dance at the OzDust for our entire year next Saturday night!"

Elphaba groaned. "Another dance? With the _whole _year?"

Anslem and his usual pack of cronies passed by their table at this point, and accidentally-on-purpose jostled Elphaba's chair.

"Oops. _Sorry, _green bean," Anslem sneered.

One of his cronies sneezed. "Yuck. I think I'm getting sick. White snot means healthy, green means sick, right? Let's compare my boogers against her and see if I'm sick."

Fiyero glowered at them and made to stand up, but Elphaba grabbed his hand.

"Yero, ignore them."

"_Yero, ignore them," _Anslem mocked. "We know who wears the pants in this relationship, don't we boys?"

Elphaba's hand twitched, and abruptly the coffee in Anslem's hand tilted of its own accord and spilled down the front of his pants, scalding him. He yelped and looked at Elphaba suspiciously. Everyone on campus knew of her 'gift' and that she was a Sorcery student with Madame Morrible.

"I'd be very careful if I were you green bean," he threatened her. "Accidents happen, you know."

Fiyero stood up again, his eyes dark. "Yeah, Anslem. If _you're_ not careful, I might _accidentally_ break your nose again," he said tightly and Anslem eyed him for a moment before walking away.

"Evil witch," they clearly heard him mutter.

Elphaba was quiet for a moment, playing with her food. "Boogers… that's a new one at least," she offered with a faint smile.

Galinda looked disgusted. "They're so disgustified!"

"And yet you want to invite them to this dance?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Glin, most of our so-called peers still refer to me as the 'Artichoke'."

"But it'll be so much fun," Galinda pleaded.

"So is sticking pins in your eye," Elphaba mumbled and Galinda narrowed her eyes.

"Elphie, what's your middle name?"

Elphaba was startled by the random question.

"Melena," Nessa supplied and Galinda nodded.

"Thanks, Nessa. Elphaba Melena Thropp, you are going to this dance, you are _going_ to dress up, and Oz dammit, you are going to have fun. I don't want any arguments. Are we clear?"

Elphaba's eyes were wide, she had never heard Galinda say "Oz dammit" before. Beside her, Fiyero was trying to stifle laughter and failing miserably.

"I'll go, I'm not making any more promises than that," she said finally, but Galinda seemed satisfied with that.

"I can't believe you just said 'Oz, dammit'," Boq said to Galinda in amazement, as Fiyero laughed.

Galinda sighed, burying her head in her hands. "Sweet Oz, I've been friends with boys for too long."

News quickly spread throughout the campus about the dance Galinda was planning. With all the students abuzz, Galinda turned her efforts to her favourite cause… Elphaba's fashion sense.

"I'm not buying a new dress Galinda," Elphaba said flatly when her friend raised the subject after their Sorcery class.

"Ok," Galinda accepted. "But if I were to find you a dress, would you wear it?"

"Within reason, maybe," Elphaba shrugged. "Why?"

It was Galinda's turn to shrug. "I've just been thinking. Now, granted, you do look fabulous in black… it's this year's pink, you know. But… Elphie, that's all you ever wear!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "First of all, no it's not. Secondly, I have _green_ _skin_, Galinda."

"I know that, but you seem to think nothing goes with green at all, and that's simply not true," Galinda insisted. "And I hardly think various shades of dark blue or grey are much better than black."

"If you tell me one more time that pink goes good with green, I'm going to slap you so hard that blissful, blonde brain of yours will spin," Elphaba warned and Galinda laughed.

"Oh, I'd like to see that. But I'm not talking about pink, Elphie. I've given up on that," she sighed dramatically.

"But can you just trust me? Let me find you a dress," she begged and Elphaba hesitated.

"I don't know…"

"If you don't like it you can slap me," Galinda teased with a giggle.

"Promise?" Elphaba smirked in reply and they headed to their dorm, laughing.

* * *

Micah arrived from the Vinkus on the Saturday morning, and the group met him at the Wilted Rose for coffee.

"Hey, Yero," he greeted his friend after he'd happily greeted Galinda. "Your parents send their love. They're in the Emerald City at the moment on some business with the Wizard. They said to tell you they might call by Shiz on their way home."

Fiyero nodded. "Ok. How long do they expect to be in the City for?"

"Just a few days I think," Micah shrugged. "I'm not really sure what they're meeting about."

They ate the Wilted Rose's famous apple pie as they talked, making easy conversation about the dance and their studies, while Micah listened with interest.

"Looks like you'll finally graduate, Tiggular," he teased his friend who laughed.

"Better late than never, right?"

"Well, your parents are very proud," Micah informed him, although Fiyero knew that already. "And very grateful to Elphaba."

Elphaba was surprised. "Why? I haven't done anything."

Fiyero scoffed. "That's not even slightly true, Fae."

She shrugged. "You've done all the work," she replied simply.

Galinda took note of the time and jumped up with a start.

"Sweet Oz! Elphie, we have to go now or we'll never be ready in time!"

Frowning, Elphaba also checked the time and rolled her eyes. "Galinda, the dance doesn't start for four hours. We need _four_ hours to get ready?"

"Yes! Now, _up_, up. Let's go," she insisted, pulling Elphaba to her feet.

"Kill me now," she whispered to Fiyero who only laughed.

"I'll pick you up at seven, Fae."

Elphaba sighed. "I don't know why he insists on picking me up. I'm perfectly capable of getting myself to the OzDust," she complained to Galinda who rolled her eyes.

"Elphie, it's called being a gentleman. Just go with it."

When they were back in their dorm room, Galinda retreated to the back of her closet, withdrawing a box which she presented to Elphaba.

"Now, you have to actually wear the dress and look at your reflection before you decide if you're going to wear it or not, understood?" she raised an eyebrow, and Elphaba nodded obediently, sighing heavily.

"Ok. But I'm still holding you to that slap you promised me."

It was a good thing Galinda had stressed she had to try it on before making any judgement calls, otherwise Galinda would have gone to the dance with Elphaba's hand mark on her face. The first thing Elphaba noted about the dress as she held it up was that it was white.

Actually, white was maybe the wrong colour. It was an off-white, a soft white made of flowing material. It was strapless and gathered under the bust, flowing to the floor. There was an outer layer of sheer material over the top, which had gold designs carefully stitched through it in delicate threads.

But when Elphaba had reluctantly put the dress on and half-heartedly turned to study her reflection in the mirror, she was surprised. The colouring of the dress was soft enough to illuminate the emerald of her skin, not to highlight it as a stark white would have and the gold gave the outfit an overall effect that made her look completely different.

"What do you think?" Galinda asked her, unnerved by her friend's silence. "I just thought… it was something different. You always wear dark colours to try and hide your skin, but this… and Fiyero's never seen you in anything like it."

"It's a beautiful dress, Glin," Elphaba said finally. She shot her roommate a small smile. "I think Fiyero will love it."

Galinda squealed and hugged her tightly. "Yay! Oh, I'm so glad you like it. Now, let me do your hair and makeup and then you can sit and read until Fiyero comes."

Galinda had bought gold eye shadow, especially to co-ordinate with Elphaba's dress and she carefully did her friend's makeup. With Elphaba's long, black hair, Fiyero had pulled her aside earlier that day and asked that Elphaba wear her hair down. So, Galinda agreed. She curled Elphaba's hair into tight curls and then arranged them into a half updo, so that the curls fell down to Elphaba's waist. She also threaded golden threads through the sides, which next to the black ebony of Elphaba's hair, looked amazing.

Galinda could hardly contain her excitement she was done, she couldn't wait for Fiyero to see her. Galinda actually thought she may be more excited about that than Micah's face when he saw _her, _and that had never happened before. Galinda's own dress was a stunning shade of ice blue and highlighted the blonde's best features, her blonde curls and blue eyes.

In a rare occurrence, Elphaba and Galinda were both ready and waiting when Fiyero and Micah arrived. Elphaba couldn't resist but point out this was because Galinda had insisted they begin dressing four hours ago; as well as the fact in the ten minutes they'd been waiting for them to arrive, they could have been well on their way to the OzDust by now.

"I'll get it!" Galinda exclaimed excitedly when at last there was a knock on the door.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Ok, you do that."

She busied herself putting her book away and collecting her clutch and wrap as Galinda hurried to the door, and fastening her feet into the gold heels Galinda had bought for her to wear with her dress.

"Hello, dearest," Galinda beamed at Micah when she saw him and he grinned appreciatively.

"Hello, yourself. Galinda, you look perfect," he told her and Galinda glowed.

"Thank you… you're so sweet."

"You look great, Glin," Fiyero added with a smile and Galinda's smile widened.

"Wait until you see Elphie. Go on," she urged and Fiyero shot her a wry smile before entering the room.

"Hey, Fae. You ready, or are you still deciding what book to bring tonight?" he called out but his words died in his throat and his eyes widened impossibly as Elphaba straightened up and turned to him.

As long as she lived, Elphaba would never get used to the way he looked at her. It always made her uncomfortable and filled her with an irresistible need to break the silence.

"Maybe I should have gotten you a thesaurus for our anniversary," she said teasingly. "You always seem to lose your grasp on your entire vocabulary whenever I dress up."

"Not just when you dress up," Fiyero replied softly, closing the distance between them and still staring at her in awe. "Anytime I realise how lucky I am to have you. Marry me?"

"Not yet."

She smiled slightly and Fiyero kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you. Come on, let's get this over with," she replied and led him out of the room.

**AN. This dress is based off nothing more than a gorgeous dress I saw in the shops and couldn't afford **


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. Some parts of this may be unrealistic, but I needed to set up the next chapter. **

21

Everyone was stunned by Elphaba's appearance when the group entered the OzDust. They had never seen her so dressed up before, and it a shock to their system. The girls gaped at her and whispered to one another how no one would have guessed the green girl could be pretty; while the boys were suddenly struck that the green girl _was_ a girl.

Overall, the night seemed to be going well. They danced, there was no awful punch and a few girls even complimented Elphaba on her dress. Nessa spent the first forty-five minutes of the night ogling a boy across the room that was in Elphaba's literature class before Elphaba 'helpfully' introduced them; and Micah and Galinda spent almost the entire night wrapped in each other's arms on the dance floor, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Will you two get a room?" Fiyero teased them as they finally re-joined the group at a table they had claimed off the dance floor, both tired of dancing for the moment and ready for some food.

Galinda blushed scarlet but Micah grinned at his friend.

"Says the guy who is completely and totally enamoured by his girlfriend and won't stop staring at her."

"There's a difference between staring and making everyone throw up in their mouths," Elphaba retorted, also blushing.

"Elphaba and Fiyero have _never_ been that bad," Boq agreed. "Even when Fiyero was pining after her."

Fiyero scoffed. "Of course not. I have a reputation to uphold you know... and I wasn't pining."

Nessa giggled. "So, writing to her three times a week during the summer before you _finally_ asked her out was… what?"

Fiyero couldn't think of an answer and they all laughed.

"Just admit it, Tiggular. You've been whipped since you met her," Micah teased and Fiyero smiled softly at Elphaba.

"What can I say? I fell under her spell."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "And that's not cheesy at all."

There was a sudden scraping noise and the group looked around to see Anslem making a big show of looking around for something. Elphaba noticed that, as usual, he was surrounded by his cohorts and she rolled her eyes.

"For the love of Oz… I hope your parents pay these idiots good money to follow you around everywhere," she addressed him.

"Although it must be awkward sleeping arrangements when you have to travel in a pack."

"It's a safety thing," Fiyero told her seriously. "If they weren't trailing after him everywhere, he wouldn't have the brain power to find the door of a morning."

"So, between the five of them they have the intelligence of a single person?" Boq asked.

"I can see that," Elphaba retorted.

"Anslem, _what _are you doing?" Nessa demanded.

"Yeah, if you're dumb enough to try and look up a girls' dress, the usual way is to try and be discreet," Galinda added.

Anslem straightened up with a glare. "I'm looking for the Witch's broomstick. There's a full moon tonight, I thought witches always flew on a broom during a full moon?"

Elphaba too, looked under the table and then looked around her and snapped her fingers in mock disappointment.

"Oz, darn it, I guess I left it back in my room. But hey, if I get the urge to go for a spin, there's always the broomstick wedged up your ass."

Anslem smirked. "Oh and wouldn't you love the chance to pull it out, greenie?"

He glanced at Fiyero and nodded towards Elphaba.

"She actually doesn't look so disgustified tonight. Tell me, Prince boy- she any good in the sack?"

Fiyero's eyes darkened. "I'd shut the hell up if I were you, Anslem, before Elphaba casts a spell to shrivel your testicles."

"Oh, I don't think it's possible for them to get any smaller," Galinda muttered mockingly and Anslem sneered.

"Want to see for yourself, Lady Upland?"

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "You know, there's a spell in my Sorcery textbook I've been _dying_ to try out. I'm not sure what it does, but Madame Morrible said it is only to be attempted in the most dire circumstances. One more word and I'm declaring the circumstances dire," she warned.

Anslem leaned in towards her, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Try it, Artichoke. Knew the sex was what Tiggular sees in you. I bet you're a regular fireball in bed, huh? Too much heat not to be… if I wasn't so sickened by Brussels Sprouts, I'd be willing to try it. Although, my mother always said eating my vegetables was good for me."

He reached out and trailed his hand down Elphaba's bare arm suggestively, and in a flash of rage, Fiyero had him pinned up against the wall, one hand around his throat.

"If you _ever _so much as _think_ about going in a five-mile radius of her, I will hang you by your neck on a pole in the middle of a corn field; and you will be in _so_ much pain the crows will come from miles around just to laugh. Understood?" he threatened, his eyes flashing furiously and his tone ice cold and completely serious.

Anslem made a choking sound, and then Fiyero became aware of people pulling him away from Anslem.

"Fiyero, let him go, man," Micah said quietly in his ear and as Fiyero complied, he became aware Boq was on his other side, helping Micah whilst Anslem's friends helped him to his feet.

"Is there a problem here?" asked a deep voice.

Nessa had had the sense to summon security when Anslem had turned to her sister, and she quickly spoke up now.

"Anslem and these boys were harassing us," she explained and the security guard turned to him. "They provoked Fiyero to attack him."

The security guards turned to Anslem, accepting Nessa's story as truth as Galinda and Boq nodded in agreement, supporting her story. "Alright, the five of you- outside. I don't want you back in here for the rest of the night, understood?"

Anslem looked like he wanted to protest, but the guard was bigger than he was and he was still massaging his throat, so he didn't dare argue. As they brushed past the group on their way out and the onlookers turned away to gossip, Fiyero turned to the girls breathing heavily, trying to calm himself.

"You okay, Yero?" Micah asked, clapping him on the shoulder and he nodded.

Nessa was shaking slightly, Galinda's eyes were wide and she had her hands clamped over her mouth in horror. Elphaba was watching him silently and he pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her, closing his eyes. "I couldn't just ignore him… the thought of him-"

"I know," she murmured soothingly. "I know, Yero."

They just stood there for a long time, holding one another. Micah puts his arms around Galinda, who was still horrified by the scene that had occurred.

"Did he just apologise?" he asked her softly, making sure he had heard his friend correctly.

Galinda nodded. "Yeah. He promised Elphie a long time ago he'd ignore what everyone was saying about them... about her. Morrible threatened to expel him once and Elphie made him promise not to risk it."

All of the OzDust was abuzz with the news and gossip about what had occurred, but the group tried to ignore them, determined not to let Anslem ruin their night.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Galinda beamed at them, ordering a round of champagne.

"You guys… are my closest friends and I could never have imagined that we'd all be friends when we started at Shiz. But I know that whatever the future holds for us all, we're going to friends for life. So, to the future!" she declared lifting her glass.

"To the future," Nessa agreed as they all clinked glasses.

It was maybe an hour later that Elphaba and Fiyero were thinking of calling it a night and heading back to campus, when Pfannee and Milla came up to the group, their eyes alight with gossip.

"Oh my Oz! Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Galinda demanded.

"Anslem and the boys- they're outside! Can't you hear them? Security's about to go out and remove them from the premises!"

Curiously, the group headed to join the growing crowd by the window to see what was going on. Although it was dark, they could see Anslem and his gang outside, yelling and making obscene gestures.

"Come on, princey-boy!" Anslem yelled tauntingly. "You and me, let's go! Winner gets to screw the Artichoke!"

"Are they drunk?" Boq frowned, as Fiyero stiffened at Elphaba's side and she squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"I'd say so. Looks like they can barely stand," Micah squinted out the window.

"How in Oz can you tell that? You can hardly see anything!" Galinda demanded.

"Corin," Fiyero and Micah replied in unison.

They watched as security went outside and tried to forcibly remove the five boys from the street outside the OzDust. Being that they were vastly outnumbered though, it was hopeless.

"I'm going to go out and help them," Fiyero decided.

"I'll come too," Micah agreed.

Galinda was horrified. "No, you can't! Just let security deal with them!"

"Galinda, there's five of them and two security guys. They need some help," Fiyero pointed out. "Come on, Micah."

Elphaba grabbed his arm as he made to move.

"Fae, I'll be fine," he assured her and she nodded.

"I know you will. I'm just… they are drunk and they are morons. You know what Anslem's like. Don't let them get to you, please?" she asked him quietly and he kissed her.

"I promise. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll come too," Boq offered, but Nessa cut him off sharply.

"No, you won't. One of those idiots could crush you. Stay here with us."

"We'll be fine Boq, but thanks anyway," Micah thanked him with a smile and they headed outside.

Galinda was almost in tears, the wonderfully swankified night she had planned to celebrate their last year at Shiz was, in her mind, ruined.

"Why do Anslem and those idiots have to ruin everything?" she wailed. "This dance was a bad idea, Elphie, you were right."

"Glin, Anslem has been an ass all his life. If this didn't happen now, it would just happen later," Boq assured her. "I, for one, can't wait to see Fiyero give him what he deserves."

"As long as he doesn't get expelled," Nessa murmured worriedly, looking at her sister.

Elphaba shook her head calmly. "We're not on campus, he can't get expelled. Arrested, yes but expelled no."

By now, there was a large crowd struggling to see what was going on, all attempting to peer out the window. Even the band had stopped playing, as all their audience was distracted. Boq, Elphaba and Galinda were being slightly squashed amongst the crowd, whilst Nessa and her chair were being pulled away.

"Boq, can you see what's going on?" Galinda asked the Munchkin boy, who had the best view.

"Uh, yeah. The security guys and Micah are dealing with the others… I think-I think Anslem's going for Fiyero."

Elphaba struggled to look out the window but gave up.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going out there," she announced.

Galinda paled. "What? No, Elphie! You can't!"

"I'm not going to join in the fight, Glin. I just want to see what's going on," she assured her.

"The security can handle it," Nessa insisted.

"I know they can, Nessa. I'm not doubting them, I just don't want to hear what's going on from people who are treating this like a sporting event instead of-"

"Oh!" a boy yelled from the back of the crowd. "It is on, between Tiggular and Anslem! Any bets on who wins?"

Elphaba shot her sister a pointed look and headed towards the door.

"Elphaba-" Boq started to protest as he, Galinda and Nessa followed her.

Elphaba ignored him. She was just at the door when a sound echoed through the night, making her blood run cold. A gunshot.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, i admit i purposely did it this way to get you to review :) **

**Yero and Fae and Julia-Caesar, you have no idea how proud i was of Fiyero's threat to Anslem, so I'm glad you both picked up on it. **

**Er, for the purposes of this chapter, Oz has ambulances and relatively modern medicine. Just go with it, please. **

22

Silence resonated through the OzDust as the shot echoed into silence. Several people screamed, including Galinda, but Elphaba was frozen in her tracks.

"No," she whispered, her heart in her throat, but somehow she already knew.

"No, Elphaba it's dangerous!" Boq protested as she wrenched open the door, trying to hold her back, but she tugged free from his grasp and hurried into the street, looking around wildly.

It was dark, but there was some light from the streetlights lighting the scene. A short distance away she could see people crowded around someone lying on the ground. As Elphaba moved forward, a street light caught one of the faces into focus and she recognised the features- Micah, who was looking at the still figure lying on the road, his expression horrified.

"No!" she whimpered, somehow moving forward. She wasn't even aware of breaking into a run or Micah standing up trying to hold her back as Boq had attempted to do, she pushed past him too, and fell down beside Fiyero.

"Yero," she whispered, her eyes finding his face and not the rapidly spreading pool of blood on his stomach.

"Fae," he gasped.

Elphaba was faintly aware of a muffled sob behind her and knew Galinda, Nessa and Boq had caught up to her.

"What happened?" Boq asked shakily.

"Anslem… had a gun hidden. He grabbed for it and…The security guards have gone to get help," Micah said to them softly, his voice shaking slightly. "We- we need to try and stop the bleeding."

There was a ripping sound that made them all look around. Galinda blanched at the sight of Elphaba ripping strips off her beautiful dress and pressing the material to Fiyero's wound, a makeshift bandage.

"You're going to be fine," she said to Fiyero in a trembling voice, forcing a smile. "There's help on its way and we'll take you to the hospital… you're going to be fine."

She ignored the way that blood seeped through the material and onto her hands, oozing between her fingers. As she ripped more strips from the skirt of her dress, a lock of hair fell into her face, and she brushed it back impatiently.

"Just hold on, okay?" she said to Fiyero softly. "Help's coming."

Fiyero raised a hand to cup her cheek. "Fae… I love you."

She shook her head firmly, tears springing to her eyes which she fought desperately, determined not to cry.

"No. Take it back," she insisted shakily. "Take it back. Don't say that… not like this."

Fiyero was fighting to stay conscious, but his grip on Elphaba was as strong as ever.

"Elphaba…"

"No!" she cried angrily. "Don't you dare, Fiyero Tiggular. Don't you dare, you hear me? You cannot… make me love you and then leave me. You don't get to do that."

Fiyero nodded faintly, blinking rapidly to keep her in focus. "Fae… my green girl… my Vinkun wildflower...I'm going to love you forever, you know that?"

Elphaba's mouth was tight. "You say that one more time and I'm going to slap you," she warned him and he smiled faintly.

Elphaba heard sirens in the distance and felt hopeful. "Do you hear that? The ambulance is on its way, okay? Just… hang on. Stay with me, Yero. Please?" she whispered, stroking his hair with her free hand as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Fae…"

His eyes slid closed, and Elphaba pressed the wad of blood-stained material tighter to his injury as the ambulance arrived. The paramedics gently pulled Elphaba away so they could work on Fiyero and she stumbled, unsteady on her feet and unconsciously wiping her hands on her dress. Micah steadied her gently and they watched as Fiyero was loaded onto the ambulance.

"Miss? Would you like to ride with him?" one of the paramedics asked Elphaba, who nodded silently and climbed into the ambulance.

Galinda swallowed hard and clutched Micah's hand as the ambulance drove away, unable to stop staring at the ground where Fiyero's blood stained the road.

"Come on, we'll go to the hospital and wait with Elphaba," Boq said as the street became quiet again and they headed towards the hospital in silence.

**

* * *

**

"Excuse me? We're looking for Prince Fiyero Tiggular? He was just brought in here tonight," Micah asked the nurse at the desk in the hospital.

Her face softened. "He's in surgery. You can wait in the upstairs waiting room if you'd like."

"Thank you," Micah replied.

They made to move away, but she called after them. "Are you with her? The green girl?"

Nessa stopped, wheeling her chair around. "Yes, that's my sister. Is she in the waiting room too?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes. I'm just letting you know… I think she may be in shock. She hasn't spoken since they arrived."

Boq glanced at the time as they headed upstairs. It had been half an hour since _it_ had happened, but it felt like an age ago.

Galinda stopped dead in her tracks as she rounded the corner to the waiting room and her eyes fell on her best friend. Her hair was a mess and half-falling out of the hairdo Galinda had styled it in earlier that night and was now a tangle of black curls, and her formerly white and now blood-stained dress was in tatters from the knees down. Her shoes were lying on the floor under the chair she was sitting on, and there was blood on her hands and her face, from where she'd brushed her hair back- Fiyero's blood. What affected Galinda most though was the expression on her friend's face. Her knees were brought up under her chin, her arms hugging them to her chest. She was staring at the wall opposite, a vacant look in her eyes.

Galinda took a deep breath and turned to the others before they could enter.

"Ok, what's happened tonight is… awful," she shuddered, trying not to think about the possibility of Fiyero dying.

"But right now, Elphie needs us. There is nothing we can do for Fiyero. So, Micah- why don't you try and find out what's happening with Fiyero? Talk to some doctors, play the prince card, okay? Boq, write to Fiyero's parents. Tell them what's happened, and don't forget they're in the Emerald City right now, not the Vinkus. Nessa, why don't you go get us some food? I think we'll be here for a while. I'm going to go clean Elphie up, and we'll meet you back here. Agreed?"

They all nodded and went their separate ways as Galinda approached her friend.

"Elphie?" she asked her gently, not wanting to startle her.

It took a moment for Elphaba's eyes to flicker up to Galinda's and register her presence. She didn't speak, but the corner of her mouth twitched, as though she were trying for a reassuring smile.

Galinda sighed, knowing Elphaba was almost on the verge of a breakdown. "Come on, Elphie. Let's get you cleaned up while we wait," she suggested, offering her a hand.

Elphaba nodded numbly and allowed Galinda to lead her into the nearby bathroom. There, Galinda sat her on top of the closed lid of the toilet. Wetting some paper towel in warm water in the sink, she gently washed the blood off Elphaba's face and hands, before pulling a brush out of her bag. Elphaba didn't move the entire time, just stared at her lap as Galinda cleaned her hands and face. She took out Elphaba's hair, brushed it free of tangles and pulled it back into a loose braid.

"There, that's better," she said gently, when she was finished. Elphaba said nothing, her throat constricted.

Galinda led her back out into the waiting room and they sat down to wait in silence. The next few hours passed in a blur to Elphaba. She was distantly aware of some things, Boq saying he'd written to Kasmira and Ibrahim; Nessa bringing food she couldn't manage to eat; Micah telling them at some hour of the morning that Fiyero was out of surgery but still unconscious. He'd lost a lot of blood, and the doctors were hopeful, but he was still in a coma. All of this barely registered with Elphaba, who couldn't stop picturing Fiyero as he lay in the street, covered in blood.

It was her fault. There was no doubt about that in her mind. Her father had said all along that all she did was bring pain and suffering to those around her, that she was cursed and the green of her skin was an outward manifestation of that fact. And now here, was proof. Melena, who had died trying to prevent another child being as abnormal as her firstborn; Nessa, permanently crippled and robbed of a mother because Elphaba had the misfortune to be born first; Dr Dillamond, disappeared without a trace. And now Fiyero… who if he died, it would be because of Elphaba. Because of his love for her, because of his determination to protect her and defend her… it all came back to her. Kasmira and Ibrahim would make their way to Shiz as soon as Boq's letter arrived. Would they still have a son and an heir when they did?

* * *

It was early afternoon when Kasmira and Ibrahim strode anxiously into the hospital. Micah met them in the lobby and gave them an update on Fiyero's condition. When they heard their son was alive and stable, but unconscious, they were relieved beyond words.

"How's Elphaba?" Kasmira asked him as they headed upstairs.

Micah hesitated briefly before answering. "Honestly? She's… numb. She hasn't slept, or eaten… she's barely spoken two words since we got here. She was just sitting in the waiting room the whole time Yero was in surgery. Now, she's sitting in a chair by his bed, not moving. We're worried."

Entering the hospital room, Kasmira went immediately to her son's side. She was relieved to see there was some colour in his face. His expression was peaceful, and she couldn't stop herself from smoothing his brow, just as she had a million times before when he was sick or sleeping as a little boy. Relaxing instantly and feeling a hundred years younger, which balanced out the hundred years she had aged when the letter from Boq had arrived; Kasmira looked up and saw Elphaba.

She saw immediately what Micah had meant, the expression on Elphaba's face spoke volumes. Kasmira had never seen eyes so… haunted before. She was still wearing her ripped, stained dress, except now she wore Fiyero's jacket over it. It was clear to Kasmira, despite the calm exterior Elphaba was presenting, she was drowning in heartache.

Shooting a worried look at her husband, Kasmira carefully came around the bed and crouched down next to Elphaba's chair, placing a hand on her arm.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba jumped slightly, and she turned her head and saw Kasmira watching her with a worried gaze. Seeing the genuine concern in her boyfriend's mother's eyes and recognising that the emotion in there was not only for Fiyero but for _her, _caused Elphaba's worry and guilt to completely overwhelm her, and before she could stop it, she'd burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm _so _sorry," she wept brokenly, and Kasmira held her soothingly as Elphaba couldn't remember being held before… as a mother. That just made her cry harder and it was a long time before Elphaba regained control over herself.

"Give us a minute," Kasmira mouthed to Ibrahim who nodded and ushered the others from the room.

"Now," Kasmira said gently, sitting on the chair next to Elphaba. "Elphaba, tell me what happened, sweetheart."

Elphaba's voice shook as she answered. "There were these idiots at the dance… they said something… about me and Fiyero got mad. He threatened one of them, Anslem… He got them thrown out, and they must have gone and gotten drunk somewhere. They were out on the street and Fiyero and Micah went to help security move them along. Anslem… he- he started fighting with Fiyero and then… Oz, the gunshot."

She buried her face in her hands and Kasmira rubbed her back comfortingly. "Elphaba, none of that is your fault! Surely you know that?"

Elphaba shook her head. "If we weren't dating, this never would have happened," she said bluntly and Kasmira sighed.

"Sweetheart, if you and Fiyero weren't dating, I don't even think Fiyero would still be at Shiz, let alone doing as well as he is. Listen to me- Fiyero loves you. And my son is not the type of person who will stand by and let the people he loves be hurt or ridiculed in anyway. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he hadn't defended you, Elphaba. Whatever the consequences, he will stand up for you, always, because he loves you. But that doesn't make it your fault when something bad happens," she said firmly.

"Fiyero is going to be fine. The doctors say so, there will be no lasting damage from last night. His body just needs to recover from the shock of what happened, and he'll wake up in no time. But he won't be happy if he wakes up and knows how upset you've been- especially if you're blaming yourself."

Elphaba knew she was right about that and she nodded faintly.

Kasmira smiled gently. "Good girl. Now, here's what I want you to do. I want you to go back to Shiz. Eat a good meal, have a long, hot bath, and sleep in your own bed. Then you can come back here in the morning. Ok?"

Elphaba nodded again, and Kasmira kissed the top of her head. "He's going to be fine, Elphaba. If Fiyero is anything, it's stubborn," she said and Elphaba chuckled tearily.

When Kasmira told the others what Elphaba's plans were, Galinda, Nessa and Boq decided to go back to Shiz with her. Nessa knew her sister well enough to know that if she wasn't directly prodded to do everything Kasmira had told her to do, she wouldn't and Galinda was the best person for that.

And it worked out well that when she was upset, Galinda worked best by being in charge. She was the one who made sure Elphaba ate, bathed and changed before putting her to bed that night.

"Thanks, Glin," Elphaba said quietly and then winced. It had been Fiyero who started calling Galinda 'Glin' soon after his arrival at Shiz, declaring that 'Galinda' was too much of an effort. 'Fae' as a pet name for Elphaba had sprung up not long after that… after that day with the Lion Cub.

"Get some sleep, Elphie," Galinda replied gently.

She settled into her own bed with the latest issue of _Ozbeat _magazine, unable to sleep until she saw Elphaba settled. Elphaba, utterly emotionally drained after the events of the past day, fell asleep quickly and it wasn't long before Galinda followed, dreaming of how the night at the OzDust was supposed to have gone.

Dream Micah quickly declared his undying love for her and professed his wish to marry her as soon as she graduated from Shiz; and then Dream Fiyero proposed to Dream Elphaba and they began planning an exquisite double wedding. The wedding day dawned and Galinda looked so beautiful, men were chasing after the carriage on the way to the church, begging her to marry them and not Micah. As Galinda turned to address and let down her many admirers, to proclaim her own love for Micah, a piercing scream cut through the crowd, a female voice screaming,

"_Fiyero!"_

With a start, Galinda jerked awake and bolted upright in bed. Bewildered, she wondered for a moment what had woken her, and then she looked over to the other side of the room and saw Elphaba tossing in her sleep, her face anguished with pain.

"Elphie? Elphie, wake up!" Galinda cried quickly, jumping out of bed and hurrying over to her friend.

Galinda shook her shoulder and Elphaba awoke with a gasp, a sob caught in her throat.

"Elphie, are you okay?" Galinda asked, actually scared by the look on her friend's face.

"I-I… Fiyero," Elphaba replied hoarsely with a shiver and Galinda's heart ached.

"Oh, Elphie," she sighed softly, embracing her friend.

They stayed that way until Elphaba managed to fall asleep again, but even then, Galinda stayed by her side, the small sign of comfort she could bring her best friend.

**AN. Please, like I was going to kill Fiyero. I wouldn't do that to Elphaba. Either in the musical or the book, she doesn't do well without Fiyero, does she? On another note, any GLEE fans out there? Has anyone heard the song "Get it right" they've just previewed? Doesn't that fit Elphaba perfectly? **


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. So here is the next chapter, sorry it took a little while... I had a bunch of uni stuff to do. Also, I'm trying to draw this story out at least until next tuesday, so I can fill you in on the wondrous experience that will be me seeing WICKED for the third time- FINALLY! (Regular readers know the story behind this). I'm a little bummed today, coz i just found out I'll have to do a uni presentation on may 23rd- my 21st birthday :( that's on top of an 8.30 start. So please review!**

23

It had been two days since the incident at the OzDust and Fiyero remained unconscious. Kasmira and Ibrahim rarely left the hospital as did Micah. On Monday morning, Nessa, Boq and Galinda were forced by Madame Morrible to return to classes, but Elphaba flatly refused as she spent her days in Fiyero's hospital room, and not even the HeadShizstress dared to argue with her. The news that Anslem had shot the Vinkus prince was all anyone was talking about. Anslem's parents had turned up at the hospital the day after to apologise to Ibrahim and Kasmira and see Fiyero's condition for themselves. Anslem had been expelled, even though the incident had not occured on campus, Madame Morrible had made the judgement he was not what she wanted to be associated with the name of Shiz University, and his father had to do some fast talking to keep his son out of jail. Instead, he had recieved a probation period of three years and was going to have to do a lot of community service.

News of the shooting spread out of Shiz and throughout Oz like wildfire. Corin made his way to Shiz when he heard what had happened to his friend, and he was shocked at the change in Elphaba when he saw her. Gone was the vibrant, strong girl he had met at Lurlinemas, instead she sat in a chair in the corner of Fiyero's room, staring at the motionless form of the man she loved.

"I don't understand," he said bluntly to Micah when they went to get coffee and Micah sighed.

"Galinda says Elphaba's blaming herself. You didn't see her when we got here, Corin… she was completely shut down from everything."

Corin whistled quietly. "Wow."

Nessa, Boq and Galinda arrived at the hospital when classes finished for the day, and Nessa was not looking happy.

"What's with Nessa?" Micah asked Galinda quietly.

Galinda shook her head. "Her father heard what happened. He wrote to Nessa to find out if she was ok. Not a word about Elphaba or how Fiyero is. I think it's the first time Nessa's really realised how her father treats Elphaba."

Boq had brought with him a bag, which he handed to Elphaba.

"Elphaba? I brought you the work you missed today. There's not a lot, it's still pretty early in the semester for that, but I thought it would give you something to do."

Elphaba smiled faintly as she accepted the bag. "Thanks, Boq," she said quietly.

Nessa turned to Kasmira. "Has she eaten today?" she asked the queen in a low voice.

Kasmira nodded. "Yes, Ibrahim made sure she ate lunch."

It warmed Nessa's heart to see Fiyero's parents treated Elphaba like a daughter already, it served the purpose of balancing out how Frex treated her since she was born.

Elphaba was as far away from Fiyero's bed as she could sit whilst still being in the room. She knew on some level that it was ridiculous, but she felt the closer she was to Fiyero, the more harm she was doing. Despite what Kasmira or Galinda said, Elphaba couldn't shake the feeling that she was responsible for what happened. If it wasn't for the fact she couldn't bear not being able to see Fiyero breathing with her own eyes, she wouldn't be in the room at all.

It was late afternoon, and Boq, Nessa and Galinda were planning on staying at the hospital until Kasmira and Ibrahim forced Elphaba to leave the room. After Galinda had told her about Elphaba's nightmare, the King and Queen had decided not to force Elphaba back to Shiz until she was ready.

Although there were so many people in the room, it was strangely quiet. Kasmira and Ibrahim were doing some work with Micah in one corner, whilst Corin and Boq played cards nearby. Galinda and Nessa talked quietly as they watched the boys, and Elphaba stared absent-mindedly out the window, oblivious to what was going on in the room. A low murmur suddenly broke the silence.

"Fae?"

Elphaba's head turned so fast she almost cricked her neck. She jumped up from her chair and crossed to Fiyero's bedside in a few strides as the others watched apprehensively.

"Fiyero?" she breathed, bending over him anxiously.

There was a flicker of eyelids and then Fiyero's eyes opened. A soft smile appeared on his face as his gaze found Elphaba's face.

"Hey," he greeted her, reaching up to touch her cheek.

Elphaba closed her eyes at his warm touch and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Hi," she replied finally.

"Did you have a nice nap, Your Highness?" Corin appeared over Elphaba's shoulder, breaking the moment between the couple.

Fiyero was surprised for a moment to see his friend, but he recovered quickly, grinning weakly as his hand drifted down to grasp Elphaba's hand.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Two days," Micah informed him.

"Well, that's one way to get out of classes," Fiyero joked, wincing slightly as he moved and pain ripped through his abdomen.

"Most people just skip," Corin replied. "Trust you to take it to the next level."

"That's enough of that now," Ibrahim chided them gently and Fiyero turned his head to see his parents.

"Hi. How was the Emerald City?"

Kasmira sighed and she shook her head at her son. "Fiyero Tiggular, I really thought we were past the stage of you giving me premature grey hairs."

"I thought you missed it," Fiyero teased his mother slightly, but knew his parents must have been worried.

"So how bad is it? When can I get out of here?" he asked his father who clasped his son's shoulder.

"I'll go and find the doctor," Ibrahim promised, and left the room.

When he came they were asked to leave the room while Fiyero was being examined, and Kasmira hugged Elphaba warmly as they waited in the hall.

"See, I told you. He'll be just fine," she smiled at her and Elphaba managed a weak smile in return.

She couldn't begin to describe in words how relieved she was to see Fiyero awake. But she truly believed that if it weren't for her, it never would have happened in the first place. And she promised herself it would never happen again.

* * *

It only took Fiyero a few days to notice something was wrong with Elphaba. He had spent five days in hospital until his stitches had been removed, and Elphaba rarely left his side. She busied herself keeping them both up to date with their studies, and Fiyero didn't think anything of her distance, given that his parents were usually in the room with them and he knew how Elphaba felt about public displays of affection.

But once he was back at school and attending classes again, it couldn't escape his notice that Elphaba was withdrawing from him. She spent almost any time she wasn't in class in the library or studying, and she refused to spend the night with him in his dorm.

"You need to rest," she always insisted, leaving no room for argument.

"It's been nearly three weeks, Glin," he complained to Galinda, cornering the blonde after her Sorcery class.

He'd been waiting for them to meet Elphaba, in the hopes of taking her to dinner at _Gardenia's, _but Galinda told him that she was staying behind to go over a few things with Madame Morrible.

"You know, Elphie Fiyero. She wants to make sure she understands everything," Galinda replied not meeting his gaze and Fiyero snorted.

"Please, she could be teaching Horrible Morrible magic, instead of learning it from her. Glin, what's going on?"

Galinda bit her lip. "You should talk to Elphie about this," she began but Fiyero interrupted.

"I've tried. I've been trying since I got out of hospital. She just says nothing is wrong, she's just busy. At the rate she's going, she could probably graduate next week. I know you know something Galinda, you keep shooting her these secret, sympathetic glances. Now _what _is going on?"

Galinda stopped in her tracks, grabbing his arm fiercely. "You know what's going on, Fiyero? You got shot."

"Yes, and I have the scar to prove it," he replied.

She shook her head. "No. You got shot. You could have died. Think about that for a moment, and how Elphaba would have dealt with that?"

Fiyero didn't have to think for long and he winced. "She was worried, I know but-"

Galinda again shook her head, curls bouncing everywhere. "No, Fiyero. She wasn't worried. She… she went numb. From the time you went unconscious until your parents arrived, she didn't react at all. Nothing, no emotion whatsoever. And do you know what happened when your parents arrived?"

Fiyero shook his head, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"She cried. And then she _apologised_ to your parents."

Fiyero gaped at her. "Apologised for what?"

Galinda sighed. Sometimes men could be so stupid. "Fiyero, she thinks it's her fault. I honestly don't completely know how she comes to that conclusion, but I wouldn't be surprised if her father and her childhood had something to do with it."

Fiyero recalled what Elphaba had told him about her childhood.

_I only cause pain to people around me… that I'm cursed and that's why I was born this way. Or born at all…_

"Oh, Oz!" he gasped and whirled around, heading back to wait for Elphaba until she emerged.

Galinda watched him leave, satisfied Fiyero would talk Elphaba out of this ridiculous notion she had.

Elphaba was surprised when she finally emerged from the classroom and saw Fiyero waiting for her.

"Hi… didn't Galinda tell you I was staying back? You didn't have to wait," she greeted him.

"I need to talk to you," he said seriously, and Elphaba was alarmed by the look in his eyes.

"Ok," she agreed cautiously and he took her hand.

"Come on, I don't want to be overheard."

Elphaba allowed him to lead her up to his dorm, all the while her brain trying to think what he needed to talk to her about that was so urgent.

"Yero, what's going on?" she asked finally, when they were in his room.

She sat down on his desk chair, not even noticing she'd done it so that Fiyero couldn't sit next to her. But Fiyero noticed, and he frowned slightly.

"Fae… I need you to talk to me," he begged her in a pained voice and Elphaba closed her eyes.

"Fiyero-"

"No," he knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "You think I haven't noticed? You're trying to push me away and it's not going to work. Elphaba, we have to talk about this."

She shook her head. "I don't _want _to talk about this."

"Fae, it's not going to go away," he said quietly and she finally nodded after a long moment.

"I… I don't know what you want me to say," she said miserably.

Fiyero tightened his grip on her. "Tell me that you know what happened isn't your fault."

She met his gaze in surprise. "I never said… _Galinda_," she sighed in exasperation.

"She's your best friend. She worries about you," Fiyero smiled. "But I mean it, Fae. It's not your fault."

Elphaba gave him a look that told him very clearly she disagreed with that statement. "Yero, Anslem went after you the _minute_ you stepped outside because of what happened that night. Which happened because you were defending _me_. Every time someone close to me gets hurt, it's because of me," she whispered lowering her gaze and Fiyero shook his head, pulling her off the chair and onto the floor with him.

"Elphaba, how many times do I have to tell you that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me?" he asked her softly, resting his forehead against hers and holding her to him.

"I love you. I always will," he continued softly and Elphaba flinched, recalling what he'd said to her as he lay on the street, bleeding profusely.

"I was so scared," she confessed in a undertone. "There was… so much blood and there was nothing I could do…"

"That doesn't make you responsible, Fae. Sometimes bad things just happen," Fiyero replied tenderly.

"You're an idiot," she said bluntly and Fiyero blinked in surprise. "You can't do that ever again. Ok?"

Fiyero was disconcerted by her tone. "Fae-"

She shook her head and raised her hand to his cheek softly. "No. Listen to me- you will _always_ be Yero, my hero. But sometimes… you have to let the green girl fight her own battles, understood?"

Fiyero frowned. "I'm not going to _not_ defend you, Elphaba."

"I'm not saying that," she interrupted. "I know… I know you won't not defend me or stand up for me. But… you can't put your life or safety at risk for me. Because… I can't lose you," her voice broke off and Fiyero held her even closer. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, Yero."

"Ok," he agreed reluctantly and Elphaba let out a sigh of relief as she buried her face in his neck.

"Stay tonight?" he whispered to her and she nodded wordlessly.

Fiyero smiled to himself, feeling better than he had in three weeks. Everything was going back to normal now.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. I'm glad you all like reading the fluff, coz I like writing it. lol. In case no one's noticed, i'm a hopeless romantic- hence, lots of fluff.I think if that's the worst thing people are saying, that's a good sign :) **

**I had some time to kill between classes, so here are chapters 24 and 25. I'm trying to get the timing just right so i can post an awesome chapter I see WICKED. Actually, I'm thinking I'll do one just before and one just after i see it.  
**

24

"Elphaba? Fae, wake up!"

Elphaba jerked awake, looking around wildly. She was in Fiyero's room, it was dark outside and the clock next to the bed read it was almost three o'clock in the morning.

She realised she'd been dreaming of _that _night again, and she was shaking slightly as she sat up, holding the sheet to her chest and ran a trembling hand through her hair.

"You didn't say you were having nightmares," Fiyero murmured anxiously, also sitting up and Elphaba squeezed his hand lightly.

"I'm fine… I haven't had one in a few nights," she admitted. "They're getting better."

Fiyero didn't look reassured. He'd been woken when Elphaba started tossing and turning, and then she'd muttered his name in such an anguished tone he was panicked.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, drawing her close and Elphaba sighed as her fingers idly traced the scar on his stomach.

"It's okay… they'll pass eventually. I just need time."

Fiyero nodded as they lay back down entwined in one another's arms, not entirely convinced. He stroked her bare back gently to lull her back to sleep, and she was comforted by the reminder that he was here and he was perfectly fine.

"Marry me," he said to her drowsily, the first time he'd asked her since the dance.

There was a pause and Fiyero assumed she'd fallen asleep, when her quiet voice came out of the darkness.

"Soon."

His eyes shot open at this new response and Elphaba was startled as he drew back to look at her in the darkness.

"What did you say?" he demanded eagerly and she smiled faintly.

"I said, soon."

He waited for her to elaborate and when she didn't, he poked her gently in the ribs.

"You've never said that before."

Elphaba sighed wearily, thinking it was typical they'd be having this conversation in the Oz-forsaken hours of the morning.

"I'm aware," she replied dryly. She shrugged in answer to his enquiring look. "Yero, I… the idea of _us_… of our future, it's always scared me a little. It's the idea of something I never had and never expected to have. And the closer we got to it, the more you talked about it, the more I thought I'd lose it. I was scared of letting myself want it, and scared of having it… scared of losing it. And then… you could have died. There was so much blood and you were saying… it was like you were saying goodbye. And when we got to the hospital and they took you into surgery… I realised that if something happened to you, if you- you didn't make it, we'd never have everything you talk about."

She swallowed hard before continuing. "And that idea scared me more than the idea of having it. I always said 'not yet' because I wanted more time to try and get used to that idea. The idea of our future. But now… I want it. I want it all."

She sat up slightly, leaning over him and placing her hand on his chest, looking him in the eyes as best she could in the dark.

"I want to marry you, and I want to have your children. And I don't want to wait until I don't feel afraid, because I'm always going to be afraid until it happens. And I'm not saying it should happen immediately…. I'd like to finish school first and… I don't want to rush into it, but I-"

She was cut off as Fiyero kissed her passionately, rolling her over as he did so, so that she was pinned beneath him.

"Soon," he said with a broad grin, whispering the word against her lips.

"Soon," she agreed softly and their lips met, sealing the agreement with a kiss.

Fiyero was practically giddy the next day with excitement… and from lack of sleep. Elphaba's only condition was that they graduate before they were married and Fiyero had complied, knowing his parents would agree with that. He didn't know when or how he was going to propose, but he was too impatient to do nothing about it yet. It was a strange feeling… he'd always known he'd marry Elphaba since their first real kiss, shortly before Nessarose's eighteenth birthday. But now… he could _see_ it, a distant dot on the horizon and he was impatient to get there.

So, one night in November when Elphaba was studying with Galinda for their Sorcery mid-term, Fiyero sat at his desk and wrote a letter to Elphaba's father. Although he knew they didn't have the best relationship, he wanted to do this right and that included asking her father's permission. He didn't expect it to be long before he got a reply, and his main concern was what he would do if Frex said no- because honestly, there was no way Fiyero was _not _going to ask her. He'd explained in the letter that he wasn't planning to propose in the immediate future, but he wanted to ask now anyway.

But no reply came from Munchkinland. And as they entered December, Fiyero began to worry. He wanted to talk to his own parents about it over Lurlinemas break, but he didn't want to do that until he'd heard from Frex. Of course, he couldn't ask Elphaba about it, so he went to the next best thing.

"Nessa! Hey, Nessa!" he called out to her one afternoon, hurrying after her.

He'd just seen Elphaba to her Sorcery class and found Nessa wheeling herself towards the library.

She looked around, saw who it was, and wheeled around to face him.

"Hello, Fiyero."

"Hi. Can I talk to you about something for a minute? Privately?" he asked.

Nessa was surprised. Although she and Fiyero were friends they weren't close friends, and they didn't have many private conversations.

"Ok," she agreed and they went into a private study room within the library.

Fiyero sat down on a chair next to her and took a deep breath.

"What I'm about to tell you is a secret, okay? You can't tell _anyone," _he stressed and Nessa agreed warily.

It only hit Fiyero then that once he and Elphaba were married, Nessa would be his sister-in-law and he smiled as he realised what he was about to tell her.

"I'm going to ask Elphaba to marry me," he said simply, hoping she'd react positively.

He wasn't disappointed. Nessa's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together with joy.

"You _are? _When?"

"I don't know exactly," he admitted. "Fae and I have agreed to wait until after we graduate, which I know is a while away but…"

Nessa nodded, understanding. "Fiyero, I think it's wonderful," she said sincerely. "I always wanted a brother," she added with a smile and Fiyero chuckled.

"Good."

Then she frowned slightly. "Wait, if you're not asking her in the near future, why are you telling me?" she asked.

Fiyero grimaced. "Well… I want to do this right, Nessa. And that includes getting my parent's blessing, which I'm hoping to do over the holidays; as well as… getting your father's blessing."

Understanding dawned on Nessa's face. "Oh."

"I wrote him almost a month ago, and I haven't heard anything back. And I really didn't want to do it in a letter, but I can't exactly go off to Munchkinland without Fae getting suspicious," he pointed out and Nessa nodded.

"Yes, she'd be likely to notice that."

Fiyero grinned, and then took a deep breath. "Nessa, I'm going to ask her no matter what your father says. But I was raised with the idea that there are certain traditions you stick by, and that includes asking for the hand in marriage of the girl you're in love with."

"I'll write to him," Nessa offered. "I can't promise what his answer will be, but he'll respond."

"Thanks Nessa," Fiyero replied gratefully and made to stand, but Nessa touched his arm with a gentle smile.

"For what it's worth, Fiyero? You have my blessing. I know how much Elphaba loves you and how happy you make her. She deserves that," she said quietly and Fiyero leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Nessa. It'll be nice to have a little sister," he said with a grin and Nessa laughed as he left.

Fiyero had no idea what Nessa wrote to her father, but a letter from Colwen Grounds arrived in the mail the same day invitations arrived for the group for that year's Lurlinemas Ball.

"Oz, I'm going to have to buy _another _dress," Elphaba complained and Fiyero laughed, slipping the letter from Munchkinland into his pocket to read later.

"Fae, you can wear whatever you want to," he assured her and she snorted.

"I'm sorry, dear- have you forgotten who my best friend and roommate is?"

He grinned. "True… yeah, you're going to have to buy another dress," he agreed and she rolled her eyes.

Then Fiyero cocked his head thoughtfully and frowned. "Wait, _I'm _not your best friend and roommate?"

"You may as well be," Galinda grumbled, approaching them in time to overhear his question. "She spends more time in your room than ours."

Elphaba rolled her eyes again. "Glin, you're being overdramatic again," she warned her but Galinda raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't think I am. When was the last night you spent in our room?" she demanded.

Elphaba opened her mouth to answer, but then stopped. She couldn't remember the last night she'd spent in her own dorm room was, since she and Fiyero had decided upon 'soon', she'd pretty much spent every night with him.

She looked guiltily at Galinda, who giggled. "It's okay, Elphie. Really. I always wanted my private suite, remember?" she teased and Elphaba laughed.

Fiyero frowned in confusion. "Before my time?" he asked and Elphaba nodded.

"Before your time," she agreed.

"You know," Galinda said coyly. "If you wanted to make it up to me, you could come shopping with me this weekend for the ball."

Elphaba made a face, but felt bad for neglecting her friend. "Ok," she complied reluctantly and Fiyero stifled a grin with difficulty.

Elphaba decided to stay with Galinda that night, which Fiyero didn't mind because it gave him a chance to read the letter from Frex. It was a short reply, it simply read,

_I won't pretend I approve of the match, but I suspect my answer either way would not change your plans. Therefore, you may ask Elphaba to marry you._

Fiyero's face broke into a grin. It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either. He figured Frex knew Elphaba well enough to know he couldn't forbid her to marry him, so he had no choice but to agree to avoid scandal and gossip. And that was good enough for Fiyero.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

25

There were noticeable differences between this year's Lurlinemas ball and the one from the year previous. For one thing, Frex wasn't in attendance this year. Kasmira and Ibrahim had invited him, but he had declined. His excuse to Nessa had been that he had important business to attend to back in Munchkinland, but Fiyero and Elphaba highly doubted that.

Galinda was celebrating a year since she and Micah met, although Elphaba couldn't resist pointing out it was traditional to celebrate when you'd been _dating_ for a year.

"Plus, in a year you've been on like two dates."

Galinda paused for a moment, then tossed her head. "Shut up, Elphaba."

Elphaba had caved in a bought a new dress, a simple ball gown that was a silver colour. Galinda, as usual, made a statement in a shimmery bronze gown and Nessa's evening dress was a soft shade of lilac.

"Uh, Dad?" Fiyero muttered to Ibrahim, leaning across to his father.

The meal was over and the guests were beginning to mingle. Fiyero had noticed something throughout the meal, and his father was closer to ask, as his mother was talking to Elphaba and Nessarose.

Ibrahim turned to his son inquisitively. "Yes, Yero?"

"Is it just me, or are there a lot of people… staring at Elphaba and I tonight? More so than usual, I mean."

Ibrahim laughed. "Not only staring son, but pointing and talking."

Fiyero frowned. "Why?"

Ibrahim rolled his eyes. "Fiyero, really. You don't see it?"

Fiyero was completely bewildered. "No. See _what?" _he demanded irritably.

Ibrahim stared his son down matter-of-factly. "Fiyero, you and Elphaba have been dating for over a year. It's no secret that the two of you are planning a future together, largely due I should mention to Corin's big mouth. Most people are speculating it won't be long after you graduate that an engagement is announced."

Fiyero was stunned. "You're kidding right?"

"It's more a question of _when _rather than _if. _It's only a matter of time, isn't it?"

"Well… yes," Fiyero admitted reddening slightly. "Actually… I want to talk to you and Mom. After the holiday? Before I go back to school."

Ibrahim's eyebrows raised slightly. Perhaps it would be sooner than he thought.

"OK," he agreed. "After the holidays."

Fiyero nodded and made to move away, but turned back.

"Corin's running a pool on it, isn't he?"

"Of course," Ibrahim chuckled and Fiyero rolled his eyes.

Fiyero didn't bring it up to Elphaba until later that night, as they lay in bed, listening to the hall clock ring in midnight and with it, Lurlinemas.

"You know, I'm liking this tradition we've made for the holiday," he said softly, kissing her temple in the silence that concluded their conversation, and Elphaba's sincere vow to hurt Corin the next time she saw him.

She chuckled. "The tradition of having sex? That doesn't surprise me."

Fiyero grinned unashamedly and she rolled over to face him with a sigh.

"Although, I do think this year's holiday will be better than last year's."

Fiyero thought about the year before, and Elphaba's confrontation with her father and nodded in agreement.

"Much less drama."

"Thank Oz. I'm sick of all the drama," she sighed in relief.

He smiled. "Does that mean it's time to live happily ever after?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I'm going to sleep now."

**

* * *

**

As the winter break drew to a close, Fiyero was summoned to his parent's private sitting room. It was a room he knew well, usually because it was there he recieved long speeches about his behaviour and responsibilities to the crown.

"Am I in trouble?" he grinned as he sat down and Ibrahim laughed.

"Not this time Fiyero. I do believe there was something you wanted to talk to us about though?"

Kasmira raised an eyebrow at her son. "We've been trying to get you alone for the past two weeks."

Fiyero chuckled. "Sorry, Mom. We've been busy."

They had been busy. They all knew this semester Elphaba would be more fanatic about schoolwork and her studies than ever, now that graduation was looming in the distance, so Fiyero and the others were keeping her distracted.

"So, what's going on Yero?" his mother asked him and Fiyero took a deep breath.

"You guys like Elphaba, don't you?"

Kasmira and Ibrahim exchanged an exasperated look. They both knew exactly what Fiyero wanted to talk to them about, and couldn't believe he was going to lead off with that question.

"Yes, Fiyero," the king answered patiently. He had a bit more sympathy for his son than Kasmira, remembering how nerve-racking it had been to tell his own parents he was going to propose. "She's a wonderful girl."

"Ok, but this isn't about her as my girlfriend," Fiyero continued, nervously. "Do you like her as… as my wife? As the future Queen of the Vinkus?"

Kasmira smiled gently. "Yes, Fiyero. She's smart, she's compassionate and she makes you happy. I see how much you've changed since you met her and your father and I couldn't be more proud."

"And I think you two will rule the Vinkus one day in a fair, sensible way," Ibrahim agreed. "It's clear Elphaba feels at home here, and that's important. I know you, son and I've talked with Elphaba a lot about these issues. You both care very much about the Vinkus and its people."

Fiyero smiled at his father, he knew Elphaba truly did love the Vinkus, as much as she hated the idea of being a royal. She was so independent, it was awkward for her to let other people do things she was more than capable of doing herself.

"Yero?" his mother prodded and Fiyero blinked, startled out of his thoughts.

"Right. Sorry. Uh, Mom, Dad- I'm going to ask Elphaba to marry me. And I hope I have your blessing… which I'm assuming I have."

Kasmira rolled her eyes, and Fiyero understood in that moment why she and Elphaba got along so well.

"_Yes_, Fiyero."

Then a proud smile broke over her face and tears appeared in her eyes. Fiyero quickly shot a glance at his father, it was always uncomfortable for him to see his mother cry.

"When are you going to ask her?" Ibrahim asked. "Do you know?"

Fiyero grinned. "Actually, I do."

He'd been thinking about it since Lurlinemas, and about his and Elphaba's agreement. He'd been weighing up Elphaba's condition against his impatience to marry her, and had had an epiphany.

"April, on her birthday," he told them. She would be twenty-three, and it just seemed like a good idea to Fiyero, given Elphaba's lack of enthusiasm for her birthday. She'd never suspect it.

Ibrahim looked faintly surprised by this. "Really? That soon?"

Fiyero was worried by his father's tone. "What?" he asked quickly and Ibrahim shook his head.

"Nothing. It's just… from the little I've talked to Elphaba about this, I assumed it was still awhile away. I assumed you'd finish school first, and I know Elphaba's talked about wanting to spend some more time here and learn about the Vinkus and her duties before you married. I'm just wondering what changed."

Fiyero sighed. "Dad… I got shot," he said simply and Kasmira winced.

"And yes, Elphaba and I have talked about it and we agreed we'd wait until we finished school to get married. I never said I'd wait until we graduated to propose," he grinned.

Kasmira laughed. "A loophole. Very nice. Elphaba's going to kill you."

"More than likely," he admitted. "But she'll say yes, I know it. Mom, Dad… I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Elphaba. And what happened in September has made me realise I don't want to have to wait for the rest of my life to start. Fae and I… we don't want to miss any moment."

Ibrahim smiled. "You don't have to explain it to us, Fiyero. I was just surprised."

Fiyero nodded and then turned to his mother, who was watching him sadly.

"What is it, Mom?"

Kasmira shook her head. "I never thought this day would come… my little boy getting married!"

Fiyero grimaced. "Mom!"

She laughed. "I'm sorry, Yero. I'm just… very happy and very proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom," Fiyero replied quietly.

He could only imagine what his mother would be like when he and Elphaba were actually engaged. But as Fiyero left the room, he grinned widely to himself. April could not come fast enough.


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. Oh, I so wanted this to be the chapter I posted before I see WICKED on Tuesday, but my inbox was getting empty, and I was getting bored- so this is the result. I hope you guys like this chapter, it was probably my most favourite to write. Please review! **

26

Elphaba, Nessa and Galinda sat around a table in the Wilted Rose one night in April waiting for Fiyero and Boq to join them for dinner. The boys had been working on a project for History class, and the girls had expected them fifteen minutes ago.

"Where _are _they?" Galinda demanded irritably. "I'm famished. I always work up an appetite in Sorcery."

Nessa smiled. "I'm sure they just lost track of time, they'll be here."

"I bet you anything it's Boq's fault," Galinda grumbled. "He always wants to write 'just one more paragraph'. When he gets here, I'm going to stick my wand through his eye."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "For the love of Oz, Galinda. Just _order _something. They won't care we ordered without them, and by the time the food comes, they should be here too."

Galinda paused for a moment, her etiquette training battling against her appetite and she finally gave in.

"Well, I suppose if they've already caused offence by being late, we can order something without them," she agreed and Elphaba and Nessa exchanged exasperated looks.

"Was that so hard?" Elphaba muttered as she summoned the waitress over.

As Elphaba had predicted, the two boys walked in a moment before the food arrived.

"What kept you?" Elphaba asked as they sat down and Fiyero pulled a letter out of his pocket.

"Sorry, we were on our way here when Morrible found us. She said there was a messenger from the Vinkus at the administration office, so I thought it could be important," Fiyero explained.

Elphaba frowned worriedly. "Is everything okay?" she asked him.

"It's fine," he assured her. "My parents are back at the Emerald City for a little while- a follow up visit from September. They just wanted to let me know they're going to drop in on the way home next week, so they can see you for your birthday."

Elphaba was pleasantly surprised. "That's nice of them, but they don't have to," she began but Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Fae, they want to. Dad wrote he's treating us all to dinner at _Idyllic Spring_."

"Oh, I've been wanting to go there forever!" Galinda exclaimed with wide-eyes.

"The food's great, Glin. You'll love it," Fiyero promised her.

Elphaba was thoughtful. "So, dinner with your parents? That's my birthday thing this year?"

"Sure," Fiyero agreed. "But you're still getting gifts."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Fine. Waste your money on me."

"I will," he grinned.

"Boq, Galinda and I all went in on something together, Fabala," Nessa told her sister.

"And you're going to love it," Galinda sung out happily, hating the thought they had to wait a whole week to give it to her.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed at them. "Who picked it?" she asked, knowing the answer would probably determine how right Galinda was.

"It was Nessa's idea, I found it and Galinda arranged all the details," Boq replied and Elphaba nodded slowly.

"Ok."

The Wilted Rose was almost deserted that night, except for a few townsfolk. The Spring dance was being held at the OzDust, but Elphaba had flatly refused to go after what had happened in September, and not even Galinda disagreed. They laughed and talked as they ate before heading back to the dorms.

"What do you think Fiyero's getting you for your birthday?" Galinda asked Elphaba as they walked.

"We offered for him to join with the three of us, but he said he was working on his own thing. Any ideas?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Knowing Fiyero and going by what he's given me the past two years, I'm going to say jewellery."

Galinda looked down at her friend's right hand, which was adorned with the charm bracelet and the promise ring from Fiyero and nodded.

"Yes, that seems most likely."

Then her eyes narrowed as she studied her friend carefully. "Elphie, you should get your ears pierced."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Galinda, for the last time, you are not sticking needles in my ears!"

The blonde pouted. "Fine, but I think you'd suit them."

"You also keep insisting I suit pink," Elphaba retorted.

"Elphie, pink goes good with green!" Galinda insisted and Elphaba groaned.

For her birthday dinner, Elphaba pulled a dress out of her closet she'd owned for years, but never worn.

"Elphie!" Galinda gasped when she came out of the bathroom and saw what her best friend was wearing. "Where did you get that?"

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I've had it for years," she admitted, fingering the material softly.

The dress was a deep, dark purple with a low square neckline that modestly accentuated her chest and was floor length, hugging her hips. The sleeves capped her shoulders and left her arms bare.

"When I was sixteen, Father celebrated twenty years of being Governor and there was this big party. Nessa and I were both supposed to go, and Father had this dress made for me, saying that I should dress… appropriately and not like I was going to a funeral," she recalled dryly.

"Supposed to go?" Galinda frowned.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes. I got into trouble the morning of the party and Father forbid me to go… not that I particularly cared. But there were some kids teasing Nessa, and I got mad…"

Galinda nodded knowingly, not needing her to finish explaining. They all knew what happened when Elphaba got mad, especially when it involved her sister.

"And you've never worn it?"

She shook her head. "Oz, no. But I found it the other day when I was cleaning out the closet and thought it would save me having to buy a new dress. I'd forgotten I owned it… I can't remember how in Oz's name it ended up being packed."

Galinda laughed.

With her hair, Elphaba swept it up into a simple bun, which Galinda insisted on adorning with a silver and amethyst clip. She wore her usual simple jewellery, the charm bracelet and ring from Fiyero and the necklace Ibrahim and Kasmira had sent her the year before. Fiyero beamed when he saw her, knowing that at the end of the night, there'd be a new piece of jewellery on her.

He was surprisingly not nervous as they headed to the restaurant and were escorted to the private room Ibrahim had organised. He wondered if that was because of Elphaba's promise, or because it was simply Elphaba.

Elphaba herself had an odd sense of déjà vu as she took her seat at the head of the table, with Fiyero on one side and Nessa on the other. The last time they'd been here had been before Fiyero had first told her he loved her on their three-month anniversary, and she couldn't believe how much had changed since then.

"So, how does it feel to be twenty-three, Elphaba?" Ibrahim asked her as they ate and she laughed.

"Strangely enough, no different than being twenty-two," she replied.

"Except for a reluctant tolerance to celebrate your birthday," Fiyero teased her and she rolled her eyes.

"You don't really give me a choice, Yero."

"Nope," he agreed cheerfully. "It's just one of the many perks of dating me, Fae."

"And what are the others?" she retorted teasingly.

"When is it gift time?" Boq cut in before Fiyero could reply.

Galinda's eyes lit up. "Ooh, yes! Is everyone finished eating?"

Before Elphaba could protest, their plates had been cleared and Boq retrieved a large box from under the table.

"Happy birthday, Fabala," Nessa said and Elphaba smiled at her as she began to unwrap it.

Inside, she found a beautiful silver and emerald jewellery box. When she lifted the lid, music began to play, the melody of an old Munchkinland lullaby that Melena had sung to Elphaba as a child and Elphaba had then sung it to Nessa.

"I saw an advertisement in _Ozbeat _magazine," Nessa explained as her sister examined the box in awe. "It said you could choose your own design and pick your own tune… I thought of the lullaby."

"So, I wrote to the craftsman after we talked about it and Galinda picked the design," Boq continued.

"We've been hiding it with Boq for _weeks," _Galinda stressed. "Do you like it, Elphie?"

Elphaba squeezed her sister's hand tightly. "I love it. Thank you," she said sincerely. "It's beautiful."

"It's exquisite craftsmanship," Kasmira murmured in appreciation.

"The man who made it is from the Quadlings, but he lives and works in the Emerald City," Nessa explained.

After everyone had examined the gift and Elphaba had hugged Nessa, Galinda and Boq tightly in thanks, Boq looked around the room.

"So… did anyone arrange a cake?"

Galinda giggled. "Well…"

This cake wasn't a surprise, she had warned Elphaba it was coming as they were getting ready, but Elphaba didn't mind it so much given that they were in a private room where no one was staring.

"Blow out the candles, Elphie!" Galinda beamed as they finished singing 'Happy Birthday' and Elphaba rolled her eyes faintly before doing so.

"Did you make a wish?" Fiyero asked her.

"If I did I'd hardly tell you, would I?" she answered with a grin and he studied her for a moment.

"You didn't make a wish," he accused her, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I guess we'll never know," she laughed.

The cake was served to all of them, and although Galinda moaned about how the cake would go directly to her hips, it didn't stop her from having seconds.

"Does the birthday girl want to say a few words?" Kasmira asked Elphaba as they finished dessert and Elphaba shook her head.

"No, she definitely does not."

"Oh, Elphie come on!" Galinda begged. "It's your birthday!"

Elphaba laughed. "What do you want me to say, Glin? Happy birthday to me?"

Fiyero grinned as he stood up. "Well, if you're not going to say anything, I will."

"Oh, boy," Elphaba sighed, looking up at him expectantly.

Fiyero shushed her and cleared his throat. "Fae… I love you. I've loved you for two years now, and while it feels like only yesterday, it also feels like a lifetime since you first woke me up and started yelling at me."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, as Kasmira and Ibrahim exchanged amused looks. Fiyero looked at her solemnly.

"Two years I've known you and loved you for, Fae. And you can roll your eyes every time I call you beautiful or tell you I love you, but the truth is, I'm never able to find enough words to tell you how much I love you, or why."

With everyone around the table watching him, Fiyero bent down on one knee. Elphaba's eyes widened impossibly, as Galinda and Nessa squeezed one another's hands in glee.

"I know what we agreed upon, and I stand by that. But you never said I had to wait until graduation to propose," he grinned and Elphaba swallowed hard.

"Elphaba, from the moment I met you, everything changed. _I_ changed… and you became everything. The way I looked at the world, and my life and me… when I saw it all through your eyes, that's when I knew I had to do things differently, do them right, to be someone worthy of you. The things I love about you, your intelligence, your good heart, your courage to stand up for what's right… every day I am so blessed to have you in my life. I am the luckiest man in all of Oz, because I get to wake up every morning and know that you're mine. You are my everything, Fae, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make every moment count starting now."

From his pocket, he withdrew a tiny box and opened it to reveal a simple, beautiful diamond ring.

"I told you once," he said to her quietly as her shocked gaze flickered between the ring and his face. "That one day, when I'm old and grey, I'll look back and think about the best days of my life. The day my children were born, the day I got married, and the day that I met you. That's not really true, because every day I spend with you is the best day of my life. So… Elphaba Melena Thropp… will you marry me?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to speak, but her throat seemed to have forgotten how to work. So she simply nodded and returned Fiyero's smile as he grinned and slipped the ring onto her left hand.

"Loophole," she said accusingly and he laughed.

"I couldn't wait until graduation," he apologised as he kissed her.

"You sound relieved a little," she noted with amusement.

Fiyero grinned. "I am. I didn't exactly stick to our agreement."

"You thought I might say no?" she chuckled.

"For a second at the end there it crossed my mind," he admitted. "Longest ten seconds of my life."

She kissed him again softly, her eyes shining. "I promised, didn't I?"

"Tiggular, will you _move_ already so I can hug my best friend?" Galinda's impatient voice broke the moment and Elphaba and Fiyero both laughed.

"Tonight," he whispered, kissing her one last time and she nodded, before standing up and turning to Galinda.

As soon as she did, Galinda's impatience disappeared and she broke down into tears.

"It's just so beautiful," she sobbed, hugging Elphaba tightly.

Fiyero laughed at Elphaba's face as she tried to console her best friend and turned to the others.

"Congratulotions, Fiyero," Boq grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. "This is huge!"

"Thanks, Boq," Fiyero replied ecstatically.

There were quiet tears streaming down Nessa's face as she too, beamed at him. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, Fiyero," she said sincerely. "I'm really glad you're going to be my brother-in-law."

Fiyero smiled and embraced his future sister-in-law gently. "Thanks, Nessa."

When Galinda finally pulled away from Elphaba, she threw herself onto Fiyero in a giant hug, but Fiyero was watching over her shoulder as his parents embraced Elphaba lovingly.

"We couldn't be happier," Ibrahim told her softly as he hugged her and Elphaba beamed.

"Thank you," she replied softly, not needing to say what it meant to her to be accepted.

Kasmira had tears in her eyes as she hugged her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"Ibrahim, I think it's time for our gift," she said to her husband who nodded.

Fiyero was startled, he hadn't known about a gift. "What gift?"

"Ooh, more presents!" Galinda cried happily.

Elphaba resumed her seat as she accepted the box from Ibrahim and opened it. Her breath caught in her throat, as she saw the diamond tiara inside resting on a velvet cushion.

"Oh. My. Oz," Galinda whispered.

Kasmira smiled as she turned to Elphaba. "This is yours now, sweetheart. It's the official Royal tiara of the Vinkun Princess."

Elphaba couldn't think of a single thing to say, it still hadn't registered once she and Fiyero married she would be a princess.

"I- I... thank you," she managed to say and Kasmira laughed gently.

"Here."

She lifted the tiara out of the box and carefully and tenderly fitted it on top of Elphaba's head. Fiyero felt his heart swell as his mother adjusted it carefully and stepped back, transforming Elphaba into what she soon would be- a princess.

Galinda had dissolved into tears of joy again, but Nessa seemed to be on the same page as Fiyero, staring at her sister in awe. Boq was eating his third piece of cake.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. I went a little nuts with the wedding, because I had a lot of people asking that I write the wedding. So, I spent a lot of time Googling different wedding traditions, then I picked what I like and combined them all. The Nidoras Cathedral is technically in Norway, but now it's in the Vinkus… I thought it was pretty from the picture I saw when I looked up cathedral on Wikipedia. **

**And on another note- I'm seeing WICKED tonight! Just picture lots of internal squealing and giddiness and endless humming of "Defying Gravity" and you have how I'm spending my day. I am so excited, but absolutely paranoid something will go wrong. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

27

If Fiyero and Elphaba thought the news they were dating had caused a stir around campus, it was nothing compared to the news that they were engaged. All the extra attention was driving Elphaba crazy, especially as she was trying to study for her exams. She'd forbidden Fiyero and Galinda to ask her about wedding plans until after the exams were over, and although she was happier than she'd ever been, that didn't stop her from blaming Fiyero when Galinda was nagging her about wedding details.

"This is all your fault. If you'd just waited _two_ months," she glared at him and he chuckled, drawing her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Galinda's bugging you, Fae. But I'm not going to apologise for not wanting to wait to marry you," he murmured, kissing her and Elphaba sighed.

"Fine, you're forgiven. But _you_ have to deal with Galinda," she warned him, wrapping her arms around his neck and he nodded.

"Ok. Later, though."

Fiyero could respect that Elphaba didn't want to plan a wedding at the same time she was preparing for her exams, and after all they _had_ agreed to wait until after graduation to marry. But that didn't mean he was patient.

"We've been engaged for nearly a month and we haven't done anything," he whined later that day.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "That's not true. I wrote to my father to tell him… against my better judgement. And we picked a date."

"'After graduation' is not picking a date," Fiyero argued.

Elphaba nodded admittedly. "OK, you're right. Well… is there anything I should know about the wedding?"

Fiyero didn't understand the question. "Uh, you can't wear black?" he asked and she scowled at him.

"I've been informed of that six times already by Galinda, thank you very much, and I'd assumed as much for myself before the first time. I meant, is there any specific thing I should know?"

"Fae, it's a wedding," he shrugged and she raised an eyebrow.

"Really? So the Vinkus Royal family has _no_ traditions or customs that make it different from any other wedding?"

Fiyero thought about that and grimaced sheepishly. "I- I don't know."

At her exasperated look he raised his hands in defence. "I'm an only child! The last royal wedding was my parent's where I was _obviously _not present. How should I know?"

"You could ask," Elphaba suggested helpfully.

"Is that your way of telling me to write to my parents and find out?" he asked and she nodded with a smile.

"See, I told you that you weren't really stupid," she said brightly, kissing him and picking up her Politics textbook.

Fiyero thought he detected similar notes of amusement and exasperation in his mother's reply. It turned out, there were quite a few things that he and Elphaba would have to do at their wedding, as dictated by Royal tradition.

Once a date was set, the King and Queen would make a formal announcement to the people, announcing the engagement. They would formally welcome Elphaba into both the Tiggular family and the Royal family, and acknowledge her as the future Queen before Parliament. They would be married in the main city of the Vinkus, in the Nidoras Cathedral, where royal weddings had been performed for the past five hundred years.

It would be a large wedding, all the members of Parliament and important tribe members and Vinkun officials had to be invited, as well as representatives from the other provinces of Oz. Nessarose and Frex could only represent Elphaba as family, so the next highest official of Munchkinland- the mayor of Munchkin City, would be in attendance too. The wedding would be celebrated over three days.

On the first day, there would be a party to bless the couple and the marriage by Fiyero's native tribe, the Arjiki. Elphaba and Fiyero would be seated on thrones under pines as the guests blessed them.

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh as she read that the tribe elders would present them with emeralds and green would also be dominant throughout the entire three days, as green was a lucky colour to the Arjiki.

"Oz, are they going to love me," she cackled and Fiyero scowled at her before continuing.

Throughout the night, they would each be given a candle and use them to light a third, symbolising their new life together. The guests would dance around the couple to ask the spirits to honour them. Before which, Kasmira- as Elphaba's mother-in-law, would place a china plate atop of Elphaba's head. When it fell, the number of broken pieces would signify the number of children they'd have.

They would then be separated, not to see one another again until the ceremony. The ceremony would take place on the second day. Elphaba would wear a veil that had been in the royal family for over five hundred years, and her dress was already being made, in accordance to royal tradition. Frex was expected to give Elphaba away, as her father, escort her to the Chuppah, a ornately carved canopy under which they would stand, to symbolise their new home.

During the ceremony, Fiyero and Elphaba had to proclaim to the congregation that they have come to be wed of their own free will, without constraints or prior commitment. A goblet of Vinkun wine would be given to each of them and they would take a sip before the goblets were emptied into a third glass, which they would both drink from, a sign they were now bound for life. They would then be crowned with flower wreaths of orange blossoms, tied together with a green silk ribbon.

Before he could kiss her once they were officially husband and wife, Fiyero had to break a covered glass under his foot, to scare away any demons. Then the cathedral bells would chime as they left and took a carriage ride through the city so the civilians could congratulate them and celebrate. The carriage ride would end at Kiamo Ko, where Elphaba and Fiyero would sign a contract vowing to honour one another and the Vinkus, before going to the reception where there would be a feast and a ball.

The third day was strictly for the people to celebrate and honour the couple. There would be many feasts and blessings to welcome Elphaba as their princess and future Queen and to bless the couple with many children. Thankfully though, Elphaba and Fiyero did not have to be there, actually they were expected not to leave their marital suite.

Elphaba was exhausted and overwhelmed just by the thought of it all.

"That's a lot to remember," she said anxiously and Fiyero let out a deep sigh.

"I know."

"I guess I should write to my father, let him know what is expected of him," she said practically, knowing her father would love the idea as much as she did.

"Maybe we can skip some of this," Fiyero suggested, looking at Elphaba in concern.

He was well aware she was worried about everything she was expected to do and all the formal gestures.

She rolled her eyes sceptically. "And break centuries-old royal protocols? No," she said flatly.

"Fae, some of this stuff," he started and she nodded with a sigh.

"I know. And I'll probably be uncomfortable with most of it," she admitted. "But some it doesn't seem too bad… I like what they symbolise," she added softly.

"So, I'll suck it up and do it. Don't worry, Yero," she smiled gently. "I knew I'd have to do something, and I have to do it to marry you, I will."

She kissed him and began writing to her father, but Fiyero sat there, deep in thought.

"It's our wedding," he complained to Galinda, a few days later after Elphaba had filled her best friend in on all the details, and asked her to be her maid of honour, which Galinda had delightedly accepted.

"I don't want her to do anything she doesn't want to… I don't want her to have to 'suck it up'. I want it to be the best day of her life," he moaned.

Galinda smiled. "That's sweet, Fiyero. I can't believe how much is already planned for you! The venue, the reception, Elphie's dress… it seems more of a show than a wedding."

"I guess it is," he admitted. "Stupid royalty," he grumbled and Galinda giggled.

"Don't get me wrong, it all sounds beautiful and I agree with Elphie, I love what some of those things symbolise. But… it doesn't say much about you two as a couple and your love for one another. Does that make sense?"

Fiyero nodded, and then his eyes lit up as inspiration hit him. "Galinda, that's it!"

The blonde was startled. "What's it?"

"Come on, let's go find Fae and I'll explain," he urged and they hurried off.

Elphaba was sitting in the cafeteria, having lunch with Boq and Nessarose when Fiyero burst in, followed by Galinda. He strode straight to her chair, and knelt down on one knee.

"Fae, marry me."

She stared at him in complete bewilderment. "What? Yero, I already said yes, remember?"

Fiyero shook his head. "No, I don't mean that. Marry me before we get married."

She frowned. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose of getting married?"

Fiyero sighed, he wasn't explaining this very well. He forced himself to take a deep breath, and think about what he said before he said it.

"Fae, you're right. We can't get out of the big formal ceremony. But that's not us, that's not who you are, who _we _are as a couple. And I want our wedding day to be about us, I want it to be perfect and the happiest day of our lives. So, let's get married. A real, private ceremony just for us and the people we really want to share it with. And then we can do the ceremony in the Vinkus afterwards. What do you say?"

A brilliant smile lit up Elphaba's face as she thought about it. "Yes," she agreed and Fiyero kissed her as the students nearby cheered, not really knowing what was going on.

"Oh, this is so perfectly perfect!" Galinda squealed, as Fiyero got off his knee and slid in the chair next to his fiancée.

"Will your parents be okay with this?" Elphaba asked him and he nodded.

"Sure. I'll write to them after and tell them," he promised her.

Galinda sat between Elphaba and Nessa and pulled out pen and paper. "OK, _this _wedding we can plan. Completely about you two."

"Which means no pink," Elphaba grinned triumphantly and Boq laughed as Galinda scowled momentarily.

**AN. The whole two ceremony thing came about because as anyone who read 'Ever Ever After' knows, I had their dream wedding all planned. But I didn't think a prince would be able to get away with a wedding like that. So, two weddings!**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. I can't tell you how much your reviews all mean to me, especially when you all say such lovely things. Even the anonymous reviews I get, I'm so bummed I can't reply and thank you all, so this will have to do. I can't believe I have fans! It just seems crazy to think about. But I love all of you, and I just hope you bear with me in the months of silence that will more than likely follow this chapter. I'm really going to try and at least get a few one-shots up, but like I've said, my uni work load is enormous.**

**On another, thrillifying note, WICKED was as incredible as ever. If you can, google Jemma Rix who is the Australian Elphaba. She is absolutely amazing and this is the 3rd time I've seen her- and she has the seal of approval from Eden Espinosa herself! I can't describe how happy I was to see it again, especially after such a long wait. As soon as the orchestra started playing the Overture, I had tears in my eyes. Plus, it was awesome seeing the show with my best friend from kindergarten, who first introduced me to the 'WIZARD OF OZ' when we were 5 years old and I fell in love with it. **

28

There was a knock on the dormitory door and Kasmira opened the door to admit Nessa.

"Hey, Nessie. You look beautiful," Elphaba told her little sister.

Nessa smiled, adjusting her blue dress as she looked at her sister's reflection. Elphaba was sitting patiently in front of the vanity whilst Galinda, dressed in a beautiful pink gown, did her hair and makeup. Then she would put on her dress.

"Thanks, Fabala," Nessa said quietly.

Then she looked around the room curiously. "The room looks different."

Elphaba smirked. "Galinda doesn't have pink everywhere, so you can actually notice the room, _ouch, _Galinda!" she winced as her friend pulled particularly hard on her hair.

"Oops, sorry Elphie," Galinda smiled sweetly and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

It was almost sunset on a warm night in mid-July. The group had graduated from Shiz University two weeks ago, but remained on campus for a very special event.

When Fiyero had written to his parents with his idea of two ceremonies, his parents had agreed and in fact been impressed by the idea.

"I wish we'd thought to have done that," Kasmira had sighed wistfully when she'd first seen Elphaba, who laughed.

Obviously they didn't want to have the ceremonies too far apart, so they had quickly devised a plan. Immediately after graduation, Elphaba and Fiyero had returned with Ibrahim and Kasmira to the Vinkus for the official engagement announcement. The date had been announced as taking place in two weeks' time, which was common with royal engagements.

Then, they had travelled back to Shiz. When planning the ceremony, _their_ ceremony, Fiyero had insisted only one spot was appropriate- the clearing where they had released the Lion Cub, their spot. Madame Morrible had been surprised, but agreed to let them remain behind for a week until the ceremony and the guests to stay in the empty dormitories.

Not that there were many guests. Galinda was the maid of honour and Micah was Fiyero's best man, with Corin, Boq and Nessa serving as witnesses. Kasmira and Ibrahim were of course, in attendance, and much to Elphaba's surprise Frex would also be there. He had been informed of his duties in the formal ceremony, and Elphaba had had to tell him about the other ceremony, as Nessa would be there. And to everyone's shock, he was planning to attend.

However, in this ceremony, he would not give Elphaba away. She would walk down the aisle by herself and Nessa would be representing her family. The ceremony was taking place at nightfall, and Galinda had made all the arrangements. So, Elphaba simply sat calmly and allowed Galinda to 'Galindafy' her. Galinda carefully curled her long black hair and pulled it into a ponytail, which hung to her waist, and was secured by a golden tie.

"Ok, Elphie- dress time!" she announced gleefully as she finished her friend's makeup, and she, Nessa and Kasmira stepped outside to give her a moment to dress in peace.

Galinda had chosen her dress, and Elphaba was stunned by how good Galinda had gotten at choosing dresses for her.

The dress was a pale gold, that almost looked white in some lights and was sleeveless with a high neck. It was long and trailed out behind her as she put it on. She wasn't really wearing a veil, it was a sheer material, the same shade as her dress which was attached to her hair and created a long train.

"You can come in," Elphaba called towards the hall once she was dressed, and heard the door open.

"Oh, Elphaba!" Galinda said softly, and that made Elphaba smile slightly, knowing how rarely Galinda called her anything but 'Elphie'.

Nessa beamed at her sister proudly and Kasmira touched her cheek gently.

"You look absolutely beautiful, sweetheart."

"Are you ready, Fabala?" Nessa asked her and Elphaba nodded.

"Definitely. Let's go."

"Wait!" Galinda cried quickly. "Nessa, we forgot the checklist!"

Nessa's eyes widened. "Oh, yes!"

"What checklist?" Elphaba asked, confused.

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Elphie, _please. _Now, do you have something new?"

"My dress," Elphaba replied, understanding.

"Something old?"

She held up her wrist obediently. "My charm bracelet."

"Something borrowed?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No."

"I've got it," Nessa spoke up quickly. "Galinda, where's the bag I brought in?"

Galinda handed it to her, and from it Nessa pulled out-

"Your jewelled shoes?" Elphaba gasped.

"I want them back," Nessa warned but smiled. "I thought they were kind of perfect for today."

Elphaba blinked back tears and hugged her sister tightly. "I love you, Nessie."

"I love you too, Fabala."

"They are pretty… even if they don't really go with your dress," Galinda said as Elphaba swapped her shoes over, thankful she and Nessa had the same size feet.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Are we done now?"

"Yes. Oh, wait! Do you have something green? I mean, it's usually blue but we're going by the Vinkus and…"

Galinda trailed off at the amused expression on Elphaba's face.

"What?"

"Do I have something green?" Elphaba smirked at her, and Galinda realised what she'd said.

"Oh, right."

Elphaba cackled for a moment and then drew Galinda into a hug. "You're ridiculous, Glin. But I love you."

"Elphaba Thropp, don't you _dare_ make me cry!" Galinda exclaimed emotionally.

Elphaba only laughed again, as they headed outside.

**

* * *

**"Nervous?"

Fiyero turned around and saw his father behind him.

"I don't know," he replied truthfully. There was too much adrenaline running through his veins to decipher any emotion. He knew he was feeling happy, excited and a million other things, but he couldn't tell them apart.

Ibrahim smiled knowingly and grasped his son's shoulder.

"Galinda did a good job, didn't she?" Fiyero asked, admiring the clearing where they stood.

Galinda had come earlier in the day and decorated the clearing with candles. Fiyero had had to laugh as the blonde tiptoed cautiously as she entered the clearing, looking around in approval.

"Galinda, what are you doing?" he laughed.

She shook her head in awe. "This is like... consecrated ground, Fiyero. It's where history was made- right in this spot!"

Fiyero had only grinned, imagining what Elphaba would have said to that.

When the men had arrived a few minutes ago, Boq and Micah went about lighting them, as per the blonde's instructions. While they were doing that, Corin was making awkward conversation with Frex and the vicar who would be performing the ceremony.

The string quartet Galinda had arranged to play were tuning their instruments, but the clearing was almost silent.

Ibrahim nodded in agreement. "She has an eye for these things."

Fiyero took a deep breath and shook his head.

"This is really happening," he mused, half to himself. "I'm marrying Elphaba…"

Ibrahim grinned, remembering saying the same thing about Kasmira before their wedding.

"We are very proud, Fiyero, your mother and I," he said quietly. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you there was a long time where we wondered if we'd ever see this day."

Fiyero grimaced. "Dad-"

Ibrahim shook his head. "It doesn't matter, son. It's all clear now… you had to go down that path to lead you to Elphaba. And we're very thankful that you did find her."

Fiyero's mind flashbacked to the engagement announcement, when Ibrahim had welcomed Elphaba to the family.

"We are honoured to have you as our daughter-in-law," Ibrahim had told her, genuinely tearful and Fiyero had felt an overwhelming wave of love and gratitude for his parents.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you," he told his father now and they hugged tightly.

A flash of pink through the trees caught his eye and he looked up through the dark to see Nessa and Kasmira enter the clearing.

"It's time," Kasmira beamed at him, hurrying to hug her son briefly before standing next to her husband as Nessa parked her chair next to her father.

As the string quartet began to play, Galinda made her way down the makeshift aisle to the altar. She beamed at Fiyero as she passed him, and he grinned back at her.

His grin faded immediately when she moved to the side and Elphaba came into Fiyero's line of vision.

"Sweet mother of Oz," he heard Corin exclaim under his breath, which summed up Fiyero's thoughts pretty accurately.

Fiyero couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked towards him, a small smile on her face.

"Wow," he managed to breathe as she reached him and took his hand and she smirked.

"I'm so buying you that thesaurus," she murmured.

"_Elphie!"_ Galinda hissed, shushing her friend so the vicar could address them.

The vicar cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to join Elphaba and Fiyero in holy matrimony. You are here as their closest friends and family members, chosen to serve as witnesses as they make a promise to love and honour one another for the rest of their lives. The love between Elphaba and Fiyero is one which has surpassed many tests of faith, endurance and strength and they have emerged from these trials stronger, and more committed. Tonight, they become one, and they have asked you here to bear witness to this momentous occasion. The couple have chosen to speak their own vows tonight, to express in their own words, their love for one another. Fiyero?"

Fiyero took a deep breath and held Elphaba's hands tightly in his.

"Elphaba… I'm not going to talk about how much you've changed me, because you already know all of that. But tonight, is my one chance, once and for all, to explain to you why I love you and drum it into your head. Galinda asked us once, how I knew I loved you. And I told her the story of how we rescued a Lion Cub that you couldn't bear the idea of leaving locked in a cage so that it would never learn to speak. And I told her that you called me stupid."

"I _didn't_ call you stupid," Elphaba interrupted, glaring at him. "I said you weren't _really_ stupid."

Fiyero chuckled. "Right. That day… it was so surreal. There you were, this brilliant, sarcastic, green-skinned… commotion," he said gently and she smiled faintly.

"And you barely knew me. And the next thing I know, you turned around and told me I was pretending to be shallow and self-absorbed. You have no idea how much that rattled me, Fae. And I tried to tell prove you were wrong…"

"Genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow," she murmured softly, another ghost of a smile flitting across her face and he nodded.

"And then you told me I was unhappy. And until that moment, I didn't really realise I was. You were the only person to call my bluff Elphaba, and I knew… I knew in the moment you touched my hand… you were like no other person I'd ever met in my life. And after that day… I couldn't go back to who I was before. Not when you saw who I really was… there's no point in hiding after you've been found.

I was right. You are like no one I've ever met. I've never met anyone more brilliant or beautiful. I've never met anyone who works so hard to keep people at arm's length, but feels more than anyone. I've never met anyone who can be so patient and impatient at the same time. I've never met anyone more stubborn," he added and she laughed.

"Despite everything you've been through… you see the best in people. You believe in people, that they're capable of change. And I'm proof that you're right. I love that you're willing to stand up for what you believe in, and that you don't care about the consequences. I love you because you are you. You know who you are and you don't pretend to be anyone else. I love you, Fae and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Galinda sobbed loudly, making all eyes go to her in alarm.

"Are you okay?" Elphaba asked her friend, but Galinda waved her away, nodding.

The vicar looked wary as he turned to Elphaba.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba hesitated. She hadn't prepared anything, and if she wasn't comfortable talking about her feelings at the best of times, she was even less so, doing it in public.

"The hardest thing I've ever done," she began quietly, looking at her and Fiyero's joined hands, green against tan.

"The hardest thing I've ever done is let you love me," she said simply. "I always thought it was impossible that anyone would ever… or could ever love me. And I thought the easiest thing to do was not to love anyone, because it would hurt less when they didn't love me back. And eventually… I convinced myself that I couldn't love anyone either."

Her voice trembled slightly. "And then here… that day with the Cub… I grabbed your hand and I realised I could love you. Easily. And… I've never been that girl. I was always the green girl, and people, especially people like you, didn't fall in love with the green girl. And it would have been so easy to walk away and not have to feel any of it, because if I didn't feel the good things… the love, the hope… I wouldn't get hurt. But you kept pushing your way in, and I didn't even realise you were doing it until you were too far in to go back. And… I am so glad you did," she whispered.

"So, letting you love me is the hardest thing I've ever done. Realising and accepting that I don't have to be strong, or alone all the time. That it's okay to feel the bad stuff when you have people around to remind you of the good things. Accepting that for some stupid reason," she rolled her eyes and Fiyero smiled.

"You love me and you think I'm… beautiful. I've never belonged to anyone, I've never really felt like part of a family, and I convinced myself a long time ago that it was better that way. But I can't imagine not belonging to you, not anymore. You're not the only one who's changed and can't go back to the way they were before. And even if it's not always easy for me to say it or show it, I love you.

You told me when you proposed that you had to make yourself worthy of me. You have _always_ been worthy of me, more than worthy… ever since you grabbed that cage and told me to follow you. And I barely knew you… I knew you had this façade of this 'dancing through life' crap and I knew there was a good person, a _real _person, capable of thought in there somewhere. And you told me to follow, and I did it without thinking. You've always been Yero my hero… and you always will be."

The vicar's voice filled the silence that followed. "May I have the rings please?"

Micah looked suspiciously teary-eyed as he handed the ring in his pocket to Fiyero, but nowhere near as bad as Galinda, who's makeup was smudged down her face.

"Fiyero, repeat after me. _With this ring, as a symbol of my eternal love and commitment, I thee wed._"

Fiyero met Elphaba's eyes as he repeated obediently. "With this ring, as a symbol of my eternal love and commitment, I thee wed."

"With this ring, as a symbol of my eternal love and commitment, I thee wed," Elphaba echoed quietly.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he announced and Fiyero wasted no time in pulling Elphaba to him, kissing her deeply in one single breath until they needed to draw air.

"I love you," he murmured as they separated and Elphaba merely closed her eyes, trying to take it all in.

It was such an intimate moment everyone just stood around awkwardly for a moment. All except Galinda whoever, who pulled Elphaba away to hug her fiercely, sobbing all the while. Micah gently eased his girlfriend off the bride, who shot him a grateful smile and turned to her sister.

She saw Nessa was crying too, much more discreetly than Galinda, and Elphaba immediately crouched down and embraced her sister tightly.

"That was… perfect, Fabala," Nessa choked out and Elphaba smiled.

"Wait until you see the next one," she laughed. She looked up and met her father's gaze for a moment.

Frex said nothing and neither did Elphaba and then she looked away, returning her attention to her sister.

"Congratulotions, Mrs Tiggular," Boq said to Elphaba with a grin as she got to her feet and she laughed.

"Thanks, Boq," she answered.

"Actually, I believe that's Your Highness," Ibrahim corrected the Munchkin boy with a soft smile and Elphaba couldn't help but make a face at the new yet foreign title.

"I'm going to have to get used to that," she admitted and Kasmira laughed gently.

"You will, sweetheart. Give it time."

Corin and Micah were right behind the King and Queen.

"My Princess," Corin greeted her, and he and Micah sank into low bows in unison.

"Get up, you idiots," Elphaba rolled her eyes, blushing.

Micah kissed her cheek gently. "You make a beautiful bride, Elphaba."

"Can't wait to see the next one," Corin grinned, also kissing her cheek. "There will be booze at the next one, right?"

"I half expected you to bring some to this one," Fiyero commented, coming up to Elphaba and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Galinda wouldn't let me," he admitted and Micah grinned.

There was no reception or anything after the ceremony, but they would all meet at the Wilted Rose for breakfast the next morning. Instead after a while, they extinguished the candles in the clearing and said their goodnights.

"Princess Elphaba… that just sounds odd," Elphaba shook her head as she undid her hair. "Corin's going to call me that all the time now, isn't he?"

"Not all the time," Fiyero argued. "Just until you become queen. Then it'll be _Queen _Elphaba," he added with a giddy grin.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Great."

Fiyero laughed and tenderly enveloped her in his arms. "What about Princess Fae?"

She titled that thoughtfully. "Hmm… better, I suppose."

He kissed her softly. "What about Mrs Elphaba Tiggular?" he asked and she smiled.

"I like that one," she murmured softly and Fiyero's grin told her he liked that one too.

**AN. I wanted this ceremony to be all about Elphaba and Fiyero, very casual and private, but romantic and intimate. Elphaba's dress is supposed to be like the one Shania Twain wears in the video clip for "From this moment on." It's a beautiful song… I was 9 when it came out, and I thought her dress was the prettiest one I'd ever seen. I was listening to the song when I wrote this, and then looked up the video on YouTube and decided to use the dress.**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. This dress was inspired by the one Mia wears in the Princess Diaries 2. And as for Frex… I figured even though he hates her, his eldest daughter getting married (technically again) would be bound to bring up memories. Plus, I thought it was time karma kicked him in the ass and made him realise how awesome his daughter is.**

**I'm posting this chapter because I finished my first uni assignment for the year today, and now I'm bored. But thank you for all the reviews, they make me smile. And lizziemagic- I'm glad you can see the awesomeness that is Jemma Rix :)**

29

Elphaba had been faintly worried that the magic would be gone from their second ceremony, because their first wedding had been so perfect. And as much as it was different, and comforting to know that she was already Fiyero's wife, it was still an incredible experience.

The first night had been the tribal blessing by the Arjiki elders and as Kasmira had told them, the elders presented them with an emerald to give them luck in their life together. Then they were each given a green candle and together used them to light a third, white candle- white symbolising new life. The worst part, for Elphaba came when Kasmira approached them holding the china plate to place on top of Elphaba's head.

"Does this thing actually work?" she asked her mother-in-law quietly as the guests around them began to dance.

Galinda and Boq were getting involved, whilst Nessa laughed from the sidelines and Frex sat stiffly by her side.

Kasmira smiled. "Well, I don't know about Ibrahim's mother, but with me, when the plate fell it only broke once, meaning one child. And here's Fiyero…"

"Only little old me," he added with a grin.

"Great," Elphaba muttered, feeling extremely foolish with a plate atop her head.

Corin gave her the thumbs up with a teasing grin and she scowled at him.

"Corin's a dead man," she hissed to Fiyero who only laughed.

The guests began to dance around them, getting faster and faster as the tribe members chanted, moving closer to them all the while. It wasn't long before the plate fell and smashed to the ground. Galinda's eyes were among the many that immediately flew to the ground to count how many pieces there were.

"Five pieces," Kasmira announced, counting them quickly.

The men cheered and Corin grinned wickedly. "Good on you, Tiggular!"

Fiyero glanced at Elphaba, who was staring at the broken pieces as though they'd betrayed her.

"Not going to happen," she said bluntly when she met his gaze and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, Fae. The plate never lies," he grinned and she glared at him.

"Five children? Elphie, will you name at least one of them after me?" Galinda begged when Elphaba escaped to see her and Nessa.

Elphaba was amused. "At _least_ one? Why would you need more than one, Glin? And I'll tell you the same thing I told Fiyero- _not _going to happen."

Nessa laughed. "What's your limit, Fabala?"

Elphaba glanced over her shoulder at her husband, who was being congratulated by the men for the five apparent children he would father.

"At the moment he's pushing his luck for one," she rolled her eyes.

Elphaba quickly changed her mind about the worst part of the festivities, when she and Fiyero were separated for the night.

"I thought the point of getting married was you didn't have to be separated," she grumbled to Galinda, when the two girls were getting ready for bed.

"Yes, but no one knows you're married already," Galinda pointed out, who for her part, was ecstatic about the chance to share a room with her best friend once more, even for just one night. "Just like old times!" she'd declared excitedly.

Elphaba had managed a faint smile, knowing her best friend was already being nostalgic- even if had only been two weeks since they'd graduated.

Now, staring up at the dark ceiling as Galinda's breathing evened out, Elphaba sighed. One day down, one to go.

The thing she was dreading most about the ceremony the next day was the dress… well, that and having to have her father walk her down the aisle. She hadn't been alone with Frex since he had admitted he blamed her for Melena's death, yet he was going to have to play the proud, doting father giving away his firstborn daughter to be married.

Kasmira hadn't been lying when she said it would be a large wedding. The cathedral was packed with guests from all over Oz, all abuzz at witnessing the royal wedding between the former playboy Vinkun prince and the green daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland.

And Elphaba quickly had to adjust to her new position as royalty. Three maids were helping her dress for the ceremony, and it was a little unnerving. She had to admit though, the dress wasn't quite the horror she'd been imagining. Yes, it was white which made her skin look even more green than usual, but it wasn't all bad. It was strapless, with a full skirt and lace was overlaid the bodice, covering her arms, but leaving her neck and shoulders bare.

One of the maids pulled her long dark hair up into a bun and placed her tiara on top. The antique and (Elphaba had to admit) exquisite veil was fitted over her hair and straightened out behind her. Galinda was once again serving as maid of honour, this time dressed in a pale green to bring luck and she beamed at her best friend.

"It doesn't look bad, Elphie," she assured her. "You look beautiful."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Thanks, Galinda. It's only for one day, right?"

"Right."

There was a knock on the door, and Elphaba knew it was her father, coming to escort her. The ceremony was about to begin.

Galinda opened the door and smiled politely at Frex. "She's ready," she informed him, gesturing him into the room.

Frex nodded stiffly. "Thank you. Elphaba?"

She turned to face her father and was alarmed to see his face whiten. "Father?"

Frex stalled for a moment. When he'd first seen his daughter emerge in the clearing the week prior, he couldn't help but think he'd never seen his daughter look… happy, until then. Now however, he was hit by two strong realisations. Elphaba was in fact, royalty now… and in that moment, she had never looked more like her mother.

Frex hadn't spared much thought for what Melena would think if she was alive for this moment, what was the point when she wasn't alive? But now he couldn't help but think of Elphaba's birth all those years ago, and how Melena had loved her daughter, despite the abnormality of her green skin.

"Are you ready?" he finally asked, and Elphaba nodded as Galinda handed her the bouquet of orange blossoms, laurel leaves and bellezza segreta, which although were white at the moment, had been the one thing Elphaba had insisted on in her bouquet.

The florist had been horrified that the princess wanted _weeds_ in her bridal bouquet, but Elphaba had remained firm and Kasmira had supported her, knowing they were her son's favourite.

"I'm ready," she replied.

Galinda gave Elphaba one final bone-crushing hug before she walked down the aisle, leaving Frex and Elphaba alone.

"Fabala?"

Elphaba turned to her father in shock. Nessa was the only one who called her that now, the rare occasions her father had addressed her fondly had stopped after her mother died.

"Yes?" she managed to answer and Frex hesitated for a moment.

"Your mother… would be very proud of you today," he said finally, and those few words almost brought Elphaba to tears.

"Thank you, Father," she managed to choke out and Frex silently offered her his arm as their cue sounded.

The walk to the altar was longer than the one through the clearing had been, and it felt twice as long as it actually was when Elphaba saw all the people watching her. But the feeling of seeing Fiyero at the end waiting for her, under the Chuppah was the same as it had been that night, indescribable relief and overwhelming feelings of love and peace.

The ceremony was long and detailed. Elphaba spoke loudly and clearly, her voice ringing through the cathedral like a bell as she declared she was present of her own free will. Then the reverend handed them each a silver goblet full of sweet Vinkun wine which they sipped before drinking again out of the third goblet, after their cups had been emptied into it. Then they were crowned with the flower wreaths as the reverend blessed their union and they exchanged vows- much more formal this time and the rings they had already exchanged a week ago.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime to Fiyero, the elderly man turned and picked up the covered glass, placing it at Fiyero's feet, and for the second time in his life, Fiyero heard the sweetest words in existence.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Triumphantly, Fiyero stomped on the glass, hearing it crush beneath his boot with satisfaction and he grinned as he quite happily obeyed orders and kissed the bride.

After that, the day was a blur of exhaustion. The carriage ride through the streets; the signing of the contract, witnessed by his parents and a few members of Parliament; and then the enormous feast and long ball, filled with toasts, food, speeches and dancing. Actually, Fiyero had been quite happy to see the food, he was starving by the time he sat down, but even through his hunger and exhaustion, he could tell that Elphaba was very quiet. He didn't get a chance to talk to her about it until they were finally, blissfully alone at the end of the night, preparing for bed.

"What is it, Fae?" he frowned in concern as Elphaba carefully removed the veil with a distracted look on her face.

"It's nothing," she brushed it away with a tired smile, but Fiyero's raised eyebrow told her he knew better.

She sighed and sat down on the bed in her dress, immediately kicking off her shoes. "It's just… something my father said to me this morning, before the ceremony."

Fiyero tensed slightly. What had Frex said?

"He said… my mother…"

Elphaba's voice trembled and Fiyero's anxiety grew, remembering the last time Frex had mentioned Elphaba's mother to her.

"What about her?" he asked gently and Elphaba looked at him sadly.

"He said… she'd be proud of me today," she whispered and Fiyero's face softened.

"She would, princess," he told her gently.

He'd sort of developed the use of her title as a nickname in the past week and it always made Elphaba smile. Tonight however, tears shone in her eyes and her hands shook as she fought back the tears.

"He… he called me Fabala. He hasn't done that since… since Momma…" that was as far as she got before she broke down in tears and Fiyero held her silently as she cried.

* * *

It was a good thing they weren't expected to join the celebrations the next day, because they both slept until late in the afternoon.

"Is it going to be like this every year?" Elphaba asked him as they lay in bed, listening to the distant sounds of celebrations coming from outside the castle.

Fiyero grinned at her. "You don't think 'Fiyeraba' day has the power to take over Lurlinemas as the best holiday of the year?" he asked her, using their old nickname the students at Shiz had given them.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "We are not calling it that."

On the long journey to the Vinkus the week before, Nessa had asked her sister and new brother-in-law about their anniversary.

"I mean, won't it be suspicious if your anniversary is a week before the date you got married?" she asked.

"They don't have to know when we celebrate our anniversary," Fiyero argued but Elphaba had frowned, agreeing with her sister.

"Nessa has a point, Yero."

Fiyero sighed, not sure how to answer and then he had an idea.

"I've got it!"

"We're not having two anniversaries," Elphaba cut him off, knowing what he was about to suggest and he pouted.

"How did you know?"

She snorted. "Please, you wanted to celebrate our one year anniversary in April, because you didn't want to wait until September."

"No," Fiyero argued. "I wanted it in April because-"

"That was _not_ our first date," she interrupted and he sighed.

"Fine," he grumbled.

Galinda and Nessa giggled to themselves and Fiyero thought about it for a while before thinking of another idea.

"Ok, how about this? The date of the second ceremony, will be our public anniversary and we can make it a public holiday for the city; and the first date can be just for us?" he suggested.

"You _would_ make it a holiday," Elphaba rolled her eyes.

Ibrahim chuckled at his daughter-in-law before turning to his son. "I think that's a good idea, Fiyero. And then if anyone asks, you can just say that you want to celebrate privately not just with the people."

It was slightly disconcerting to Elphaba just how excited the whole of the Vinkus was about the wedding and their new princess. And much to her relief, she wasn't the only one.

"Wow, people _really_ thought you'd never settle down, huh?" Boq asked Fiyero in wonder the night before he, Frex and Nessa would return to Munchkinland, a week after the second ceremony.

"Thanks, _Bick," _Fiyero said sarcastically.

Elphaba laughed. Galinda had already left for home, she was making a detour on her return to the Gilikins by Micah's home to meet his parents and spend some time with him. Nessa was slightly apprehensive about leaving her sister though, it had just struck her that Elphaba wouldn't be returning with them. Munchkinland was no longer her home.

"It'll be alright, Nessie," Elphaba said soothingly, although she was a little anxious about how her sister would manage without her. Elphaba had cared for her for so long, she was nervous about relinquishing the task to someone else.

"It's not going to be the same," Nessa cried, upset and Elphaba embraced her tightly.

"No, it won't. But it'll be okay," she promised. "We'll write, often. And you can come stay for Lurlinemas."

Nessa nodded sadly. "I'll miss you, Fabala."

Elphaba sighed. "I'll miss you too, Nessie."

And the next morning as she watched the carriage drive away from Kiamo Ko and Nessa waved out the window to her big sister one last time, Elphaba truly felt like everything had changed.

**AN. Only one more update after this! Unless I decide to post the last 2 chapters separately, what do you think? But on a random note, let's play a game! Today at uni, we made chatterboxes (I don't know if they're called chatterboxes in the States- the folded paper thingies?) Anyway, coz I was (and am) still on an extreme WICKED high, I made mine WICKED related (as you do). So, when you review, pick a colour- green, pink, black or blue. I'll reply with your number choices, you pick one, etc. etc. This may not work, but let's try it anyway.**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. Yes, Munchkinland has a local library. Deal with it. According to the **_**Wizard of Oz, **_**they have a Hall of Fame, so they can have a library. **

**And wow, you guys loved the chatterbox didn't you? I can't work out what inspired more reviews, this or shooting Fiyero! ha ha. I personally replied to everyone who took part, but just so we can all share, this is what everyone got:**

**"You are wicked through and through. No good deed goes unpunished."**

**"You are genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow. Keep dancing through life."**

**"Everyone deserves a chance to fly. Try defying gravity."**

**"You're gonna be popular! Pink goes good with green."**

**See, wasn't this fun?**

**And you may have noticed this is only one chapter. I'm not ready for the story to be over yet, so I'll post the last chapter separate. And on another note, is 'That can be arranged' by Fermataoso driving everyone else crazy too? Amazing story, but i can't believe what happened in chapter 24! **

30

Fiyero looked around as he entered the library and smiled warmly at the maid that was in the room.

"Good afternoon, Svetlana. Is Elphaba in here?"

The maid curtseyed politely. "Yes, Your Highness. She's up on the second floor, on the window seat."

Fiyero nodded his thanks and headed up to find his wife. As she had said, Elphaba was curled up on the window seat. There were piles of books surrounding her, but she wasn't reading, instead she was watching the falling snow.

"Fae?"

She looked around, startled, and a soft smile appeared on her face at the sight of him. "Hey. How was your meeting?"

He groaned. His father had made him attend the last meeting of Parliament before Lurlinemas.

"Boring. And I'm not just saying that, my father got a forty five minute nap in," he replied and she chuckled.

"Your mom _is_ always telling him to rest more," she said lightly and he grinned.

"What are you reading?" He picked up the top book on the pile closest to him as he sat next to her feet and his brow furrowed.

"Biology books? Are you that bored?"

Her smile widened at his tone. "No. I was just… thinking. It's been awhile since I did this."

Fiyero was clueless. "Did what?"

She sighed. "Years ago… when I was about eight, I think... my father made me take Nessa to the local library in Munchkinland for story hour. And while she was there, I found the biology section and I wondered if they could explain why… I am the way I am."

Fiyero smiled gently. "Find anything?"

"To explain why two normal people would conceive a green skinned child and then a white skinned child? Surprisingly no," she answered dryly and Fiyero laid his hand on her leg, squeezing it reassuringly.

"So, what made you start looking again? Seeing if modern science has any answers in the past fifteen years?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I… I was just thinking and wishing I had answers about what it all means."

Fiyero frowned. "What do you mean? Like… what made you green?"

"Yeah, and… a few other things. I can't help but wonder what would be different if I wasn't green."

"You wouldn't be my Elphaba," Fiyero replied immediately and she smiled lovingly.

"It doesn't matter now anyway," she shook her head and straightened up.

"And why is that?" Fiyero asked her gently and she smiled.

"Well, we'll have some of the answers to my questions soon enough, and it won't do me any good worrying about it," she said reasonably.

"Which questions?" Fiyero was beginning to feel slightly alarmed.

Elphaba paused for a moment. "Like if it's genetic?"

It took Fiyero a moment to really understand what she was saying, and his eyes drifted past his wife and found the pile of books next to her- pregnancy books. His jaw dropped and his stunned gaze met Elphaba's.

"You're… you're…"

She nodded, fighting a smile against his facial expression. "Yeah, I am. What… what do you think?" she asked nervously.

Fiyero leaned over and kissed her enthusiastically. "We're having a baby!"

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh at his obvious enthusiasm. "Yeah," she said softly and he kissed her again gently.

Then he abruptly pulled away, his blue eyes filled with panic and worry.

"Wait, when? Are you okay? Do you feel okay? I mean, do you need anything or-"

"Yero, relax!" she laughed, threading her fingers through his and squeezing them reassuringly.

"I'm fine… we're _both_ fine," she whispered and Fiyero couldn't help but kiss her again.

"When?"

"August, I think," she replied.

"And you really feel okay?" he asked anxiously.

Elphaba sighed, a little impatiently. "Fiyero, if you start hovering I _will_ hurt you," she promised, her eyes narrowed threateningly. "But yes, I'm okay. A little queasy at times, but nothing that won't pass."

Fiyero had a million thoughts whirling around his head. Right now, there was a tiny being he and Elphaba had created growing inside his wife. By this time next year, he would be a father and Elphaba would be a mother. It was such an amazingly beautiful thought, he couldn't supress a grin as he kissed her again.

"Uh, Yero," Elphaba murmured as their kisses deepened. "We probably shouldn't do this in the library."

He pulled away immediately, pulling her to her feet. "You're right. Bedroom, now."

That wasn't exactly what Elphaba had meant and she rolled her eyes even as he led her hastily from the room.

"Fiyero, Nessa and my father are arriving today, remember?"

"We've got time, they said they'd be arriving in time for dinner," Fiyero replied and Elphaba didn't fight too much after that.

"Nessa will be happy, won't she?" Fiyero asked her softly later, as she lay in his arms.

Elphaba nodded as she sat up. "Yes, she will. Nessa's always loved children."

Fiyero grinned. "And my parents will be ecstatic."

Elphaba laughed in agreement, Ibrahim and Kasmira had been hinting about grandchildren since they were married five months ago.

"How _my _father will react is anyone's guess," she rolled her eyes.

She had been surprised that Frex was planning to attend the Lurlinemas ball this year, but she supposed it was because Nessa refused to miss it and Boq was unable to attend, as his mother was ill.

"And Galinda?" Fiyero asked needlessly, they both knew how Galinda would react to the news.

However, the mention of Galinda jogged Fiyero's memory and he turned to his wife.

"Oh, I'd make sure you tell Galinda quickly."

Elphaba frowned. "Why?"

"Micah was talking to me after the meeting finished… he's going to propose," he told his wife and Elphaba's eyes widened.

"Really? That's wonderful. When?"

"Soon. It's been two years since they met this Lurlinemas," he reminded her.

Elphaba was overwhelmed. Galinda and Micah engaged… of course she knew her best friend would accept. And now she knew why Fiyero had told her to tell her news quickly- once that ring was on her finger, Galinda would hear and talk about nothing else other than her wedding.

She laughed as she realised something and Fiyero was confused.

"What's so funny, Fae?"

She shook her head. "Just that I love you, and you have excellent timing for getting me pregnant."

That didn't lessen his confusion. "Huh?"

She smiled at him. "Yero, Galinda is not going to want a long engagement. It'll probably be this summer, late spring at best."

"Ok," Fiyero said slowly.

"Who will Galinda ask to be her maid of honour?"

"You," Fiyero replied immediately. "You're her best friend."

"And what is Galinda's favourite colour?"

"Pink."

"And as her maid of honour, which colour dress would she undoubtedly make me wear?"

"Pink... _oh!_"

Fiyero's eyes gleamed with understanding as he realised. Elphaba would be heavily pregnant when Galinda was married, and therefore unable to be her maid of honour and thus, Elphaba wouldn't have to endure wearing a pink dress.

Elphaba smiled as she glanced at the time, and realised her father and Nessa would be arriving soon. She couldn't wait to see her little sister again, it had proved to be harder than she'd thought being away from her with only letters to correspond through.

"Can we tell them tonight?" Fiyero asked and Elphaba hesitated.

As best as she could figure, she was only about six or seven weeks pregnant and she knew from her reading that a lot could go wrong this early along. But she loved how excited Fiyero was, and she could easily admit, she was excited too… if not slightly apprehensive about the idea.

"Yes, we can tell them," she agreed. "But I don't want everyone knowing just yet. Just our family and Galinda, okay?"

"Ok," Fiyero nodded as Elphaba got up and began to dress.

"Princess?"

Elphaba turned as she pulled on her slip and saw Fiyero sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her carefully.

"What is it, Yero?" she asked, moving closer to him.

Wordlessly, he pulled her to him, pressing his lips against her still-flat stomach. Elphaba softened as his breath caressed the surface under which their child grew, and her long green fingers stroked his hair gently.

After a long moment, she gently pulled his head away and sat down on his lap.

"You really won't care if it's green?" she asked him softly and Fiyero sighed, shaking his head.

"No. _Oz_, Fae…"

She saw the truth and anguish in his eyes and didn't need him to finish.

"I know," she soothed him as his palm came to rest on her stomach. "I know, Yero. I just…"

"I love you," he murmured quietly and she nodded.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him gently.

Nessa and Frex had only just arrived and were having drinks with Ibrahim and Kasmira when Elphaba hurried into the room to greet her sister.

"Nessa."

Nessa's eyes lit up, she too had missed her sister unbearably. "Fabala!"

Fiyero entered the room behind his wife and smiled to see the two sisters hug tightly. Elphaba was pleased to see her sister looked happy and healthy.

"It's so good to see you, Nessie. Did you have a good trip?"

Nessa nodded. "It was fine. Boq sends his love, he wishes he could've come."

"How's his mother?"

"Not well, but she's apparently on her way to recovery. It's just a matter of time."

Elphaba looked at her father as she moved to sit next to Nessa's chair on the sofa and Fiyero sat next to her.

"Hello, Father."

"Elphaba… Fiyero," Frex greeted them civilly. "You are both well?"

"Yes, thank you," Elphaba replied.

"When does Galinda arrive?" Nessa asked her sister.

"We expect her tomorrow," Elphaba answered. "So, any news, Nessie?"

Nessarose shook her head. "Not that I haven't told you in my letters. You?"

"Well, actually," Fiyero said quickly, almost bursting to say the news.

All eyes turned to him and Fiyero opened his mouth to say the words before it occurred to him maybe Elphaba would like to do it.

"Can I?" he asked her pleadingly and Elphaba was amused by his eagerness.

"Go ahead," she nodded and Fiyero turned back to his parents and Nessa, a wide grin spreading over his face.

"We're having a baby!" he burst out, thrilled beyond words to be able to announce it and he wasn't disappointed by their reactions.

Nessa turned to her sister, wide eyed. "What? Elphaba?"

Elphaba nodded with a small pleased yet embarrassed smile and Nessa grasped her hand tightly.

"Fabala, I… oh my _Oz_," was all she could say, completely thrown and Elphaba laughed.

Kasmira was already in tears as she stood to embrace her daughter-in-law, and Ibrahim turned to Fiyero beaming.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" he said in awe and Fiyero grinned.

"Yeah."

"When?" he asked eagerly and Fiyero glanced over at Elphaba, who was talking softly with his mother.

"Fae thinks August."

"August… wonderful time to have a baby," Ibrahim declared proudly.

Nessa wheeled herself over to congratulate her brother-in-law. "Fiyero, congratulotions."

"You too, Aunt Nessa," he replied teasingly and Nessa laughed.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. May I tell Boq?"

He nodded. "Of course you can. Once you get home, you can tell all of Munchkinland for all I care," he laughed.

"I may just do that," Nessa giggled.

Fiyero looked over Nessa's head and saw Frex watching them. Trying to be civil, which was the status quo between Frex and Elphaba since the wedding, he walked over to his father-in-law and offered his hand.

"Congratulotions," Frex said to him.

"Thank you."

Frex looked over at his daughter for a moment. "What if the child is green?"

Fiyero stiffened. With Elphaba, that question was said with apprehension and worry. With Frex, it was said as though it was an unpleasant possibility.

"Then it'll be as beautiful as it's mother," he replied firmly, leaving nothing for Frex to say in return.

Fiyero hovered within hearing distance as Frex approached his daughter. If he asked her the same question, Fiyero wanted to be nearby.

"When do you expect it to be born?" Frex asked her.

"August," Elphaba replied cautiously, she never knew how her father would react to situations regarding her.

"Are you healthy?"

"I am."

There was a pause. "Nessa and I could return late in the summer to meet the child," Frex suggested and Elphaba was stunned.

"I- I'd like that," she said finally.

She and Fiyero exchanged a puzzled look behind Frex's back when her father turned to suggest the idea to Nessa, who was delighted by the idea.

"Invite Boq to come as well," Fiyero told Nessa who agreed.

"You'll be inviting Galinda as well, I assume?"

Fiyero nodded casually, thinking that more than likely Galinda would be living in the Vinkus herself by then if Elphaba was right about Galinda wanting to marry in the summer.

Nessa giggled. "I can't wait to see Galinda's face when Elphaba tells her the news."

Fiyero grinned. Neither could he.

When Galinda arrived the next day, Elphaba let her friend settle in, unpack and send a message to Micah saying she had arrived before telling her the news. She was wondering how best to say it, but in the end, the decision was made for her.

"So, Elphie," Galinda said excitedly as they, Nessa and Fiyero sat down for tea. "I've been thinking."

"Oh?" Elphaba replied casually, taking a sip of her tea. She wished she could have coffee, but she'd read it could be bad for the baby. Actually, she was thankful Galinda hadn't noticed the difference and questioned her.

"I know that you're a princess now, and you have responsibilities here, but five months is a _really_ long time to not see you," Galinda pouted.

Elphaba smiled at her friend. "I know, Glin."

"So, I was thinking, what if this summer we go back to the Emerald City? Just for a week or so. We had so much fun last time, didn't we?"

Elphaba hesitated. "We did," she agreed. "But I don't think that's going to work, Glin. There's kind of something else I'll be doing this summer."

Galinda frowned. "What? What is possibly so important it's going to take up the _whole _summer?" she demanded, disappointed about her friend's lack of enthusiasm.

Elphaba put her cup down and turned to her best friend with a small smile. "Having a baby?"

Galinda's jaw dropped and she stared from Elphaba to Fiyero in shock for a moment.

"Elphie! You're pregnant?"

Elphaba nodded and Galinda excitedly embraced her friend. "This is _so _thrillifying! A baby! Oh, I'll have to go shopping immediately!"

Elphaba laughed. "Maybe not immediately, Galinda. You've got til August… you'll come out for when the baby's born, won't you?"

Galinda beamed, tears in her eyes. "Of course I will! Sweet Oz, I can't believe it. You're going to be a mother! Oh, I bet it's a girl!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes with a laugh. "You just want it to be a girl so you can buy it pink," she accused her friend who shrugged sheepishly.

"Maybe. Oh, Elphie… I'm so happy for you," she said softly and Elphaba hugged her friend.

"Thanks, Galinda."

Then the blonde turned to Fiyero. "And you! You're going to be a father! _You! _A _father!"_

"Hey," Fiyero protested, slightly offended.

"And Auntie Nessa… that's what the baby will call you, isn't it?" Galinda asked Nessa. "Because Aunt Nessarose is very formal."

"I can't wait to be Auntie Nessa," Nessarose assured her, beaming and they both giggled excitedly.

"August… how in Oz's name am I supposed to wait until _August_?" Galinda complained.

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a knowing smile. "I'm sure you'll find a way to pass the time," Fiyero grinned.

**AN. Like I've said, unfortunately I don't think I'll have much writing time this year, but because I'm going stir-crazy from not writing, I'm hoping to at least have some stories worked out for when I have the time. That being said, if anyone has any ideas or things they'd like me to write about, feel free to let me know either in a review or a PM! Would you like me to keep Micah and Corin around as someone asked for? Do you like Fiyero's parents nice? Do you want Frex/Nessa to be meaner/nicer? Do you like Bessa or Gloq? Do you want more drama? Less fluff? I promise to consider all opinions, but ultimately it comes down to what inspires me.**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is the amazing creation of many talented people who aren't me. I'm just obsessed with it and in love with Fiyeraba.**

**AN. LAST CHAPTER! NO! I can't believe it's over...**

**I hope you're okay with the name. I find it hard finding boy names I like at the best of times, let alone when they have to be Ozian and I didn't want to use Liir again. And about when Elphaba was born, is entirely based off how "The Witch's Father" says "Now?" in **_**No one mourns the Wicked. **_**And I didn't really cover the birth, because I've already written 2 Fiyeraba birth scenes and needed a break. **

**So, thank you all to everyone who read this story and I hope you liked it. I'm hoping to have time to write this year, even if it's just some one-shots, but I really have to prioritise uni over everything else this year. **

31

In the second week of August, Frex, Nessa and Boq made their way from Munchkinland to the Vinkus. The last time Nessa had seen her sister was at Galinda and Micah's wedding in May, and she couldn't wait to see her again.

Elphaba had had a healthy pregnancy with no complications and the whole of the Vinkus was eagerly awaiting the birth of the next heir to the throne.

"I wonder how much bigger she is?" Nessa asked Boq.

Elphaba had been six months pregnant at the wedding, and Nessa had been surprised at the size of her sister's baby bump, given that it was relatively small.

Boq shrugged. "I don't know. My sister started showing at four months with her first one… but then again, she was having twins."

"But the second time?" Nessa asked.

"The second time she didn't show until she was about five or six months. And she's pretty tiny, like Elphaba."

Nessa sighed impatiently. "I guess we'll just have to see."

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Nessarose, they arrived at Kiamo Ko where Fiyero met them.

"Where's Elphaba?" Nessa asked him immediately.

"Sleeping," Fiyero replied tiredly. "She hasn't been getting much sleep lately with the heat and the baby… she was having Braxton-Hicks contractions all last night. Sorry, Nessa. She really wanted to be here when you arrived."

Nessa's face softened and she shook her head. "No, she needs her rest. She's only got what, two weeks?"

"Twelve days… not that I'm counting or anything," Fiyero grinned and Boq laughed.

"Of course not."

"Do you want to see the nursery?" Fiyero offered. "It's all finished."

"Oh, yes please!" Nessa said excitedly, loving the idea of seeing the room for her first niece or nephew.

"Do you think you'll have more children?" Nessa asked Fiyero as they headed towards the room and Fiyero laughed.

"I think Fae will just be glad to have this one out first, Nessa. I've already been informed that if she falls pregnant and is expected to give birth during the summer again, there will be hell to pay."

Boq grinned. "That sounds like Elphaba."

Fiyero led Nessa, Boq and Frex to a room just opposite his and Elphaba's own room and opened the door.

Nessa let out a soft 'Oh' of awe and delight. It was a room filled with light and sunshine, but not too directly that it would be overly warm with the summer heat. The walls were painted a pale yellow and the furnishings were white. There were already pictures adorning the walls, and a giant stuffed lion sat in the corner.

"Uh, Fiyero?" Boq frowned, pointing at it.

Fiyero chuckled. "From Galinda and Micah, the very excited godparents-to-be. Galinda said she thought a lion would be better for our child than the traditional bear."

Nessa giggled. "That does sound like Galinda. I'm surprised it's not pink."

"I'm sure if it's a girl, there will be no short supply of pink," Fiyero said dryly.

"How is Elphaba?" Frex asked Fiyero, speaking for the first time since greeting him.

Fiyero hesitated for only a moment before answering. "Well… physically she's fine. Emotionally, she's getting a little nervous."

"That's understandable. First child and all," Boq replied but Fiyero shook his head.

"No, not like this. She's been having nightmares… remembering when you were born, Nessa."

Nessa had forgotten for a moment that Elphaba had been old enough to remember her birth… and that their mother had died during it. From the look on her father's face, Frex had forgotten that too.

"But… Mother was sick because of the milk flowers," Nessa said reasonably. "Nothing will go wrong with Elphaba."

"That's what I've been trying to tell her," Fiyero agreed. "And then she's still wondering what the chances are of the baby being green… I've told her a million times I don't care, but _she _does. She says she doesn't want the baby to go through what she did," he sighed heavily.

Boq thought about how people tended to treat Elphaba before they got to know her- particularly their fellow students at Shiz, and blanched a little.

"Yeah, I understand that."

"But she is excited about the baby too, isn't she?" Nessa asked.

Fiyero's face softened. "Yeah," he assured her.

There was no doubt in his mind that his wife was going to be an amazing mother. From the beginning of her pregnancy, Elphaba had done nothing that might endanger the baby in any way. She had carefully followed the growth of the baby through books and Fiyero would never forget the look on her face when she'd felt the baby move for the first time.

Fiyero still found the idea of a piece of him and Elphaba resting inside her womb the most amazing thing in the world, and he loved to feel his child move against his hand or respond to his voice with a kick.

"Have you got any names picked out yet? Any hunches whether it's a boy or a girl?" Boq asked him and Fiyero grinned.

"Yes, we have names picked out. Elphaba thinks it's a boy, and I have absolutely no idea. I just hope he or she gets their mother's brains."

"So do we all," a new tired voice said from the doorway and they all turned to see Elphaba standing there, smirking faintly at her husband.

"Elphaba!" Nessa cried happily.

"Wow, Elphaba. Look at you!" Boq greeted her in amazement.

Elphaba smiled self- consciously as she caressed her stomach. As soon as they entered summer, Elphaba's stomach had rapidly expanded and her bump protruded quite far in front of her.

"Hi, Nessie," she greeted her sister with a smile, coming to stand next to her chair and rested a hand on top of her head.

"Sorry, I'd hug you but I can't bend," she apologised and Nessa laughed.

"That's fine, Fabala. Hi, baby!" she addressed her sister's stomach, hesitantly touching the bump.

She jumped as she felt a movement against her palm and Elphaba laughed.

"It's saying 'hi' back, Nessa. It doesn't bite," Fiyero grinned proudly.

"No, it just kicks my kidneys and bladder repeatedly so I need to pee _every_ ten minutes," Elphaba sighed.

Frex blinked as he had a sudden flashback of Melena making a similar complaint before Elphaba was born and suddenly felt very old.

**

* * *

**

Much to Elphaba's dismay, her due date came and went. The Vinkus entered September, and the whole of Kiamo Ko was on edge for any sign of labour.

"The people are getting really impatient waiting for this baby to arrive," Micah commented one night four days after Elphaba's due date when he and Galinda came to dinner.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed at him. "The _people _are impatient?" she repeated incredulously and Micah grimaced, realising immediately that may have been the wrong thing to say.

"Well, Oz forbid we keep the people waiting," she snapped and left the room as fast as she could.

Meekly, Micah turned to Fiyero. "I didn't mean anything by that," he apologised and Fiyero nodded.

"I know. She's just… really tired of being pregnant and ready to be a mother," he explained. "I'll go check on her."

He found his wife in the nursery, looking at the room that was ready and waiting for a baby supposed to be born four days ago.

"Fae?"

She sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "I didn't mean to snap at Micah, I know he didn't mean anything by it."

"He knows that."

"It's just… it's not like I'm purposely _not _going into labour. Do people think I'm not ready to get rid of the heartburn and the cravings, and the inability to sleep?"

"I know,"

"I have to use the bathroom every few minutes because the baby's using my bladder as a football!"

"I-"

"I haven't seen my feet since July and I can't do the simplest thing anymore without help."

"Yes-"

"These damn hormones make me either cry or yell all the time and I _hate _that. And it's like having a furnace being carried around all the time which is bad enough without it being the hottest summer in the Vinkus in a decade and-"

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" Fiyero cut her off exasperatedly and Elphaba laughed despite herself.

"Micah didn't take it personally. He's a big boy," he assured her and Elphaba sighed.

"Ok. It's just… I am _so _ready to have this baby," she said wearily. "I'm tired of being fat and sore and hormonal and exhausted."

Fiyero smiled gently, rubbing her lower back comfortingly. "I'm sorry, Fae. I guess the baby is just wanting to make a grand entrance."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "It's taking after you then," she teased him and Fiyero chuckled.

"Fine, I'll take full responsibility for our children being less than punctual," he accepted.

Another two days went pass, and the morning of the sixth day after Elphaba's due date found everyone having brunch in the gardens, where it was cooler. Kasmira was telling them the story of when she'd had Fiyero, enduring thirty-six hours of labour.

Galinda was horrified. "Fiyero, why do you hate your mother?" she asked him and Fiyero was taken aback.

"Hey!" he protested and Elphaba shook her head firmly, rubbing her aching back absent-mindedly.

"Fiyero, if this child makes me go through thirty-six hours of labour, I'm going to kill you," she said seriously and Fiyero grimaced.

"My mother was only in labour with me for five hours," Boq told them.

"Momsie said she went into labour at sunrise and I was born by lunch," Galinda added. "What about your mother, Elphie?"

Elphaba hesitated. "I- I don't know," she replied awkwardly, her voice quiet. Her birth had never been discussed, it was as though she merely appeared one day, a green-skinned blight on the Thropp family name.

"Three hours," Frex said quietly into the silence that followed and Elphaba's gaze whipped up to find her father.

"Sorry, Father?" Nessa asked him, just as surprised as her sister.

Frex cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Your mother was in labour for three hours before Elphaba was born. It was the middle of the night… eight days before her due date. It was raining… it all happened rather fast."

Elphaba was still, she hadn't known any of that. She did however, remember Nessa's birth. Melena had been in labour for a long time… it was too soon, much too soon and the midwife had been unable to stop it. And then she'd begun bleeding heavily and they'd had no choice but to deliver Nessa, her little legs all tangled and Melena had slowly faded away from loss of blood, too drained of energy from the labour and the months of milk flowers to fight for life.

Nessa looked at her sister and saw that she was miles away, lost in her thoughts, and gently touched her arm.

"Fabala?"

Elphaba jumped, looking around at Nessa. She began to smile reassuringly, but then her smile faded and the blood drained from her face. Fiyero watched as her emerald face grew paler and he leaned forward in alarm.

"Fae?" he asked anxiously and Elphaba struggled for a moment to make her mouth form words.

"I- I think my water just broke," she finally managed and Fiyero's eyes widened.

Kasmira quickly stood up and swept passed her shell-shocked son to her daughter-in-law, helping her to her feet.

"Alright, sweetheart. Let's get you inside and into bed. Ibrahim-"

"I'll send for the midwife immediately," her husband finished for her, also standing and hurrying away.

"Are you okay?" Kasmira asked her gently and Elphaba nodded slowly.

"Uh, I think so… I'm not really sure," she confessed and Kasmira smiled.

"I understand the feeling. Come on."

Kasmira began to lead her away but then Galinda jumped up.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba turned and saw her best friend on the verge of tears. "Glin?"

Galinda beamed as she hugged her tightly. "You're going to be fine, Elphie. If you need anything, let me know."

Elphaba smiled. "Thanks, Galinda."

"Fiyero, are you coming?" Kasmira called after her son, and Boq gave his friend a helpful nudge.

"Right, coming," Fiyero said finally, and hurried after them.

Nessa turned to her father, bewildered by how fast everything was moving suddenly. "What do we do now?"

"We wait," Frex answered his youngest daughter.

And wait they did. Galinda and Nessa positioned themselves in the library, trying to distract themselves. Nessa was working on a needlepoint to hang in the nursery, whilst Galinda nervously flicked through old issues of _Ozbeat _magazine. Boq and Micah headed outside to wait, unable to bear the distant sounds of pain they could hear coming from upstairs; and Ibrahim and Frex shut themselves up in the king's study. Fiyero never left Elphaba's side and neither did Kasmira, except for a brief moment to update her husband on Elphaba's condition.

"She's doing fine," she assured him and Frex tiredly, six hours in. "The baby's in a breech position though, so it's not going as fast as we'd like."

"Give her our love," Ibrahim replied and Kasmira smiled as she left them.

Ten hours in, the sun was setting and Ibrahim half-heartedly ordered the staff to prepare a light dinner, although he didn't think anyone would be eating much. Nevertheless, they were all seated around the table, tensely picking at their food, when they heard pounding footsteps nearby.

"What's going on?" Boq asked them with a anxious frown, but his question was answered as Fiyero burst into the room, spinning Galinda around quickly as she stood up to greet him.

"_Fiyero!" _

"It's a boy!" he exclaimed, grinning broadly.

Galinda and Nessa immediately let out excited squeals.

"Really?" Nessa gushed excitedly.

Galinda was practically bouncing on the tips of her toes. "What does he look like? Is he okay? How's Elphie? Can we see him? What's his name?"

Fiyero laughed. "He's perfect. Seven pounds, six ounces… he's got Fae's hair and I don't see it, but she and Mom both think he looks like me. Elphaba is exhausted, but absolutely fine. As for the name, if you'd all like to come with me, I can introduce you."

Boq grabbed Nessa's chair excitedly and they all followed Fiyero upstairs and into his and Elphaba's bedroom. Elphaba was sitting up in bed against the pillows, looking tired, happy and perfectly content, with a blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Oh, Sweet Oz!" Galinda whimpered, seeing her godson for the first time and there was only awestruck silence as they studied the baby boy.

As Fiyero had said, the little hair covering his head was as dark as Elphaba's, but there was definitely a resemblance to Fiyero in his small features, his nose and chin and ears.

"He's perfect," Nessa whispered softly and Elphaba practically glowed as she smiled at her sister.

"So, what's his name?" Boq asked the new parents.

Elphaba exchanged a glance with Fiyero before answering. "Everyone, this is Zander Ibrahim Tiggular."

"Zander," Ibrahim repeated in a murmur, obviously moved that his son and daughter-in-law had included his name.

"Zander Tiggular… Prince Zander. I like it," Galinda announced.

"Here, Nessa. Say hi to your nephew," Elphaba said to her sister, and carefully placed her son in Nessa's arms.

"Oh," Nessa drew in her breath softly.

Zander was passed around from arms to arms, meeting the members of his family, until the midwife announced that Elphaba needed her rest, as did baby Zander. They all left reluctantly, until it was just Elphaba, Fiyero and their son.

"I love you, Fae," Fiyero said softly, kissing her gently.

Elphaba smiled tiredly, her finger caught in her son's firm grip as though he was making sure she was really there.

"I love you too," she replied.

Fiyero nodded towards Zander. "So, now that you've done it, what do you think about having more?"

Elphaba chuckled, rolling her eyes slightly. "I think for one thing I'd like to wait until this one's more than twenty minutes old," she said in amusement and Fiyero laughed.

"But," she continued slowly. "I wouldn't mind having one or two more… eventually," she admitted and Fiyero grinned.

"Ok," he agreed.

"But I'm still not having _five_," she added sternly and Fiyero laughed.

"Ok," he said again and then he kissed her, both perfectly content in that moment.

The End

**AN. I know a few of you have seen, but i posted my first one-shot for the year called "Get it right." Remember my AN a few chapters ago when i said the song from GLEE reminded me of Elphaba? This was the result. **

**And to celebrate (mourn?) the end of this story, I'd really love if you'd share some of your favourite lines/quotes from the story- even if you have to re-read the story now that it's finished.**


End file.
